


Lime light

by Whavey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anchor is a little bitch, Birth, Childbirth, F/M, Ferelden, Fluff, Labour, Marriage, More tags to be added later to prevent spoilers, Orlais, Pregnancy, Romance, Skyhold, Smut for later chapters, War, also I love me some Cole, cannon up to end of Corypheus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whavey/pseuds/Whavey
Summary: Three years after defeating Corypheus and the disappearance of Solas, the Inquisition gets one shot at saving their inquisitor. And this time, their enemy is someone close...Or basically CullenxInquis fluff and some very, VERY light smut (very light)This story is near canon for the main game itself, but does not follow Trespasser nor Jaws of Hakkon as I felt myself not agreeing that much with the DLCs for this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Years had passed in Thedas. To be precise, two-and-a-half years ago, I defeated Corypheus. 

And things had changed. Not only within the Inquisition, which was stronger and larger than ever before, but also within the original order. Josephine and Leliana run all of Skyhold and the Inquisition whenever I am on a mission, Cassandra has become my closest friend and Cullen was not only my commander, but also my husband of a year and my eyes and ears at the war room whenever emergencies arose. Vivienne, as Divine Victoria, was now working kind of closely with us, respecting many of our decisions. Blackwall rebuild the Grey Wardens and often visited if he felt like escaping that madness and Lace Harding proved herself to be the best informant of all the camps out there, only reporting when she believed something was report worthy. Leliana relied heavily on her. Our military was well trained and well fed and we had plenty of farmers voluntarily supplying us, often for some extra gold or other necessities as clothes and blankets. 

I get home from a mission in the Hinterlands, where one of the camps had been flooded with water after a big rainfall made the waterfall expand greatly and the pond near the camp overflowed. The supplies of clothes and blankets we had send, disappeared and were untraceable. Cullen seems to be waiting at the gate as soon as I ride in and helps me off my horse and ushers a stable boy to bring my horse to the stables. I walk back with him, holding hands. The usual “Your worship” and “My lady” accompanies us to the great hall of the Skyhold keep. “Summon the war council.” Cullen commands his assistant and brings me to the war room itself to bind a sprained ankle for me. “How was it?” He asks and I smile. “The mages of Redcliffe didn’t have the supplies, we spend days looking for it and found it to be abandoned near a waterfall. Probably the cart was ambushed and they found out it wasn’t gold or jewels, but just blankets and clothes.” I say softly and he nods at the ankle he is binding. “How did this come then?” He asks with a teasing smile and I laugh. “You know the Hinterlands, there will always be a few rebels or bandits. One party ambushed us and in dismounting I sprained my ankle. Bless my bow, I could shoot while being a sitting duck.” I joke and Cullen frowns. “That’s not funny, you could’ve been killed.” He says a little agitated before finishing my bind. I gently stroke his cheek and then look him in the eye. “But I didn’t. Blackwall is worse, decided to play meatshield for us.” I say and he laughs wholeheartedly. “That I can see him doing.” He says, a smile playing on his lips as Josephine and Leliana enter. “We complete?” Cullen asks and I nod, as I lean on him to debrief the rest of the council and make new plans.

Cullen ends up picking the longest straw and gets to stay behind as most of the mission to be done were diplomatic missions, or the more secretive which Leliana has her spies for. Cullen suspends the council and then helps me up to our quarters, high in the tower. “So what is next?” He asks and I turn to him. “What do you mean?” I ask him as he sits down next to me on the bed. “Well, we are married and times have been more peaceful…” He hints and I cock a brow. “Cullen, are you suggesting we are going to stop doing our mission and start a family?” I ask and he looks like a deer in headlight. “Eh yeah, well… I mean… only if you want to?” He asks and I smile. “Give me a few months to find a replacement for my role, and I will gladly lay my role down to settle.” I say and Cullen looks at me. “You know that’ll mean the disbanding of the Inquisition? They’ll never follow anyone but you, my wife.” He whispers and I look him in the eyes. “How do you want to do this then?” I ask him and he bites his lip. “I have asked Cassandra and Leliana to take over the manageable tasks, large missions which do not necessarily need you to succeed. Josephine has been kind enough to start working on stronger alliances to build more of a safe environment for us to, you know, conceive. Only the diplomatic tasks which require your face shall be yours to do.” He whispers, not looking me in the eye. I hop over to his side and hug him from the back. “I would love to start trying for a little you or me.” I whisper in his ear and he turns his head to look up before gently prying my hands off him to turn and hug me tightly. We tumble over and he lays on top of me. “You are more than I deserve.” He whispers and I stroke his face. “No, you are more than I deserve.” I whisper and he smiles, gently placing a kiss on my lips. “I’ve always wanted a boy I could teach anything I have been learned.” He says and I laugh. “Hold your horses Cullen, we still need to get pregnant.” I say with a laugh and a mischievous glimmer appears in his eyes. “We can skip dinner, can’t we, my wife?” He asks and I smirk. “Maybe we can.” I whisper as I start pulling the cape off his shoulders. 

Sun has set by the time we are done, breathing heavily as we snuggle into each other. “I missed this, I wanted you near me, here in Skyhold. But you were out there doing your holy duty.” Cullen whispers as he rubs over my golden wedding ring. “I would gladly relinquish that title if it meant more time with you.” I whisper, turning around and propping myself up on one elbow, smiling at him. “Every time I go out there, I just wish I could spend more time here.” I say with a gentle smile and he laughs. “Well, you’ll go on less and less missions for now.” He says and I smile. “More nights with you? Always a win.” I tease and he goes in for another kiss, which turns more heated within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later

Much has changes, most of all, the position the Inquisition held within Thedas. We had demilitarised a little, only keeping camp where was needed or where protection was due. Vivienne, now Divine Victoria, had asked that of us and we were happy to oblige. Cassandra now often took over my active duties and fought in my name all in the name of me being busy on other Inquisition matters. Truth was, Cullen and I were still trying. We had one heart breaking miscarriage about 3 months after we agreed we would try for a little one, but we both still wanted a little bean of happiness. Times were now busy and whenever Cullen was in Skyhold, we usually spend it in a locked quarters, high in Skyhold.

Josephine enters my study, just below my quarters. “Your worship?” She asks and I look up. “Yeah Josephine? What is it?” I ask and she bites her cheek as she does whenever she is nervous. “There is something Leliana wants you to look at downstairs in the war room.” She says and I smile with a nod. “Sure, that I can do.” I say and get up and follow her. “Why not send a messenger?” I ask as we descend the stairs. “I… she… Her wish was to get as little as possible involved.” She says and I frown. “Something is wrong with that, Leliana never is this careful unless it is something she is definitely not sure of.” I say and Josephine nods as she holds open the door to the great hall. “I believe this is a case of that insecurity, your worship.” She politely says as she leads me to the war council room. We enter and Leliana stands there, ever so serious, her back facing us as she stares out the window. “I am afraid I come bearing not so great news.” She says as we enter. “Care to explain?” I ask a little cold and she turns and nods. “Solas has been leaving marks making it relatively easy to find us. He probably is working out some plan, one that might include us, or requires our help” She says and I nod. “Makes sense, seeing he mourns that broken orb and probably blames me.” I say and walk towards the table and look at the pawns we placed on it. “Where was he spotted Leliana?” I ask and she points towards the Free Marches. “Near your family’s estate actually. One of my spies confirmed that the Trevelyans know of his presence and accepts it.” She says and I frown. “Can your spies get into my parent’s house and figure out what he has told them? They are the type to shoot off any unwanted people, especially non-humans, within a mile radius.” I say and Leliana nods. “I will ask my spies to try their best.” She says and turns to leave. I do not follow her out, standing in a corner window to look over the snowy white mountains when I suddenly let out a moan of discomfort as green sparks fly from the anchor on my left hand. “Are you okay?” Josephine asks and I look at her before looking at Leliana. “Forget Solas, write the spies to start looking for rifts.” I command as the sparks fade after mere seconds. “Inquisitor…” Leliana says and I stop her. “Now. The mark has been quiet for three-and-a-half-years, this is nothing good.” I say and Josephine walks up to me and slightly supports my weight as I rub the palm of my hand. “Should I write our allies, asking for any random attacks?” She asks gently and I nod. They both leave the room with a curtesy as I stare in wonder at my hand. Something should’ve triggered this.

In good old Leliana fashion, she notified just Cullen of my mark’s activation. I am sitting in my room as he storms in and runs to me and almost slides the last meters to get on his knees in front of my desk and grabs my hand. “Everything okay?” He asks and I look at him. “Of course it is idiot.” I say with a smile and caress his cheek and his stubble. “Lelia- well… it sounded dire.” He sputters out. I nod and show him the mark, with faint, bright green veins ordaining the veins around the anchor. “For some reason it is spreading again.” I say and he looks me in the eyes. “What does it mean?” He asks, worry slowly filling his eyes. “I don’t know.” I say and get up. “But whatever it is, it does not bode well.” I say and walk to the balcony. A ruffling noise and footsteps indicate that he is following me. I stand at the railing as he wraps his arm around my waist. “Whatever it is, I’ll be here my sweetest.” He says and I cosy up against him with a smile. “I know, I love to have my commander with me whenever I go into battle.” I say and he laughs as he moves his hands up to my shoulders and start massaging it. “Shouldn’t I do that for you?” I ask with a teasing smile as I feel the stress drop and his deep chuckle has me looking into his eyes. “I just fought some thugs and traitors. You are facing a potential new disaster named that damned anchor. I think you need more stress relieve than I do.” He jokes and I smile. “Let the servants draw a bath to soothe your muscles. You can give me a massage there.” I say with a playful smile and he nods as he summons our handmaid. 

A bath, some more indecent time and a massage later and we find ourselves cuddling up on the small second floor, where Cullen had a love seat installed as soon as he moved into my room. “You do look amazing.” He whispers and I smile. “I am wearing your old tunics.” I say with a half disbelieving smile. He proudly nods and smiles as I bury my head into the crook of his neck. “I know, that is what makes you look gorgeous.” He says with a teasing smile and I laugh as suddenly a burning pain divides my attention away from Cullen. I manage to keep the scream to a minimum as the marks light up and grows a little larger. Cullen is immediately at my side and holding me, saying things while the pain burns any ounce of attention I could give away. “It is okay.” I suddenly hear his voice break through the cloud of pain after mere seconds. I sag into him and he grabs my hand. “The veins have spread.” He says, worry clouding his features while he helps me up. “We have to get this checked out. There is an apothecarist in the gardens. She might now what to do.” He says and I look at him. “The only one who might understand isn’t here Cullen. Solas is the only one with knowledge of this mark, seeing as he is older than most of us.” I say and he kneels in front of me while the remains of the pain still blur my eye sight. “I-is this what happened earlier this week when Leliana and Josephine were with you?” He asks and I shake my head. “It hurt less and the pain was not as long.” I say and he helps me up. “Let’s get you to bed. Maybe the veil is getting breaches again, in which case, all sleep should be welcome.” He says and I nod. “Catch me if it goes wrong?” I ask, still a little shaken. He nods and climbs down the ladder first and helps me down. He puts me to bed and with a little kiss walks to the stairs. “I am going to inform the rest of the war council.” He says softly and I nod and look him in the eye. “Get Cassandra there as well.” I say softly and he nods, walking away.

Whatever sleep I was hoping to forget is long forgotten. Cullen’s voice is the first thing to wake me up. “-sleep. She just had a tough day.” He exclaims while Cassandra’s voice says: “Exactly why we need to speak to her.” And a shove confirms for me that someone just was pushed out of their way. “Inquisitor?” Leliana calls and I sit up. “You woke me up already, come in.” I say a little pissed off, grabbing for the dagger under my pillow and throwing it into the wood as Cassandra just is about to emerge from the stairs. A scream of pure fear from the women and Cullen’s laughter make it all worth it. I rise and grab my robe while Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine shakily emerge, and Cullen immediately goes for the hug to bury his laughter in my shoulder. “What is it?” I ask and he stops his laughter and turns to show Leliana with a letter in her hands. “From your parents, regarding Solas.” She says and I take the note. 

Dear Daughter,  
The elf you say? He said he was a servant of your inquisition and was helping you by ensuring our safety. He usually patrols the perimeter in a time most our guards could only dream of, a most pleasant gift you send us. We did not expect it and are most grateful for it. 

Hope you fare well there in Skyhold

Your parents

“We send Solas to protect them? Oh dear Maker. Josephine, Cullen, soonest ETA on a real patrol guard?” I ask and Cullen shrugs. “Depends if we can remove a few guards from the Iron Coast. If so, in two days at earliest.” Cullen says and Josephine looks at him. “Or we can pull a few strings in the Free Marches. We have powerful allies who are happy to aid us if needed.” Josephine asks and I sigh and nod. “Prepare the soldiers in the camp. Josephine, write them so they do the guard rounds until our own troops arrive. Dismissed.” I say and I storm out.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later

We ride with more haste than normal. Cassandra is holding me as my horse is following suit. Varric and Cole follow next to us in case I slip. I slip in and out of consciousness, blood oozing down my arms, the mark spreading up to my elbow at this point. I hear the gates open and soon fall into strong arms with a comforting and familiar masculine smell welcoming me. I drift off again.

I wake to the talking of Cullen’s soft voice and Cassandra’s rough one. “We were battling, her anchor flared up and three or four heavily armed jumped while she cringed in pain.” Cassandra says and Cullen shakes his head. “She has been having them nearly hourly ever since you brought her in.” He whispers as someone grabs my hand. Moving. Silence. Pain. “I know.” I suddenly hear. Another voice, one more gentle, one that could be Leliana, talks about Solas disappearing again. Silence again. A plea from Cullen for me to wake up. Pain again. Green light. A pained scream, possibly me. Darkness.

When I do fully wake up, I am in a room full of people. Cullen at my side, Cassandra and Cole in the corner with what I suppose is an army of healers for me. Leliana is sitting at my desk writing, and Blackwall playing with a dagger on my couch. I groan as I sit up and the whole room seems to be at my bed within seconds. “I’m alive.” I say with a small groan and Cassandra rolls her eyes. “Of course, only our inquisitor could go for a joke after nearly dying.” She sighs and sits down on the end of my bed. “How are you feeling, wife?” Cullen asks and I look at him. “Like a cart hit me. But a really deathly cart. More like a cart wit-…” I start before he stops me with a small kiss. “This look serious though.” I say and Cassandra nods but Leliana is the one to answer. “There is something we hoped would never happened but we did plan for if needed.” She says and I sit up a little straighter. “Your mark.” Dorian says and I look at him. “What of it?” I ask and he looks at me. “We already knew it was beyond our knowledge but it is even worse than we anticipated. In a little over three days it went from your wrist to halfway your upper arm.” He says and I look at him. “I will be dead before the week comes to an end, won’t I?” I manage to say and I am only greeted by silence. That kind of silence when something is true but is not spoken about. I sit up and look Cullen in the eye. “Will you escort everyone out? I need some alone time.” I whisper and he nods, cupping my cheek and pressing a small kiss on my lips. I kiss him back before pulling away. He ushers everyone out and blows me one last kiss. I blow one back and as soon as the door clicks shut, I walk to my wardrobe and dig through it until I find the scout uniform. I slip it on, sneak out past the waiting council and down the stairs into the hall, only slowed by my wounds. I grab one of the many horses I have been gifted, bribe the stable master to say that only a scout was here and that he was allowed to borrow one of my horses and I am out of the gates. 

I ride for days, avoiding Inquisition camps and riding straight to the Free Marches. Knowing full well that if I go to my parents, the council is here within a few days to pick me up, I ride to one of the hills where smugglers often meet. In daylight it is nothing more than a good place to meet friends and where loved ones sneak off to and so I declare it safe. Pain taunts me every few hours, the marks at a low but constant burn, only sparking every two to three hours. 

As I arrive at the hill, the mark dulls without reason. I hold it out for me to see and move it. As I move it to the left I notice the mark dulling down even more. So, I ride that way, deciding to go with the flow and see where it leads me. A few lefts, one right and into a cave and the pain just stops. I walk in and suddenly stop. “Solas?” I ask softly and I wait for him to react. “You found me?” He asks and I nod. “It is not hard to use my mark as a guide, especially since it is guiding me to you.” I say and he smiles in that mysterious way only he can. “Smarter than most of the council.” He says and I look at him. “Solas, why are you making my mark burn?” I ask a little bit pissed as I realise that he is the reason my mark is burning. He turns to me. “It was supposed to be mine, that anchor. Just like Corypheus was supposed to die at the conclave with unlocking the orb. I was there, waiting for him to die and for the anchor to fall upon me. Neither happened. Corypheus was too powerful and survived, you were chosen to bear the mark against him. I designed this plan to do neither. The mark started burning on its own will, I just exploited it by manipulating to do more and quicker. I would be the only one to survive that mark, and I shall be.” He says and I cock a brow. “Okay mr. ‘I was evil all along’, then explain to me, how can this mark start sparking again?” I ask sarcastically and he looks at me. “Your power grew.” He said like I should’ve known. “And so?” I ask angrily. “I cannot know what sparks this pain if you don’t tell me.” I scream and he remains his calm exterior. “Think, anything has changed for you and the commander lately? Maybe a fight which did not end well? Did you have a baby recently? Anything that could fluctuate your hormones, and thus maybe your power?” He asks and I walk to him. “It is dangerous to play with the idea of random people having babies Solas.” I say with a threatening undertone and he walks up to me and puts his hand on my belly before pulling it away. “There is a slight curve. Think, I know you can.” He says and I stare him in the eyes. “Cruel trick Solas, especially since we both know that I will be gone by the time I make my way to Skyhold, or rather, my horse with my body on it.” I say and he smirks. “And you must feel something about that, don’t you?” He taunts and I have the urge to just gut him already. “Yes, I do feel something. I feel like you couldn’t play a crueller trick on me. So I give you the chance now: end it here or end it as soon as I get back to Skyhold.” I snarl at him and he smiles. “I’ll do you one better my dear inquisitor. I will let you return to Skyhold and announce that you are pregnant, let you go through this pregnancy and once you have birthed this bean, I will take your life the way it started: in a heartbeat.” He hisses and I look at him. “And if I am not pregnant.” I ask him a little bit stubborn. He just smirks. “Than it’ll be a long 9 months.” He smirks and looks at me. “Now go, you have my word. The mark will not bother you, at least, not until right before the little one is born.” He smirks and I angrily stalk away.

I ride to my family’s home under the excuse that I need a few things for my official move to Skyhold, just so one of Leliana’s spy, that is no doubt stationed there just to see if I would show up, can report back if I am on my way. I grab a few dresses, my first blanket and a few other little things before leaving again, riding in a straight line, not evading any Inquisition camps. I get there in a little over four days and as I enter, I summon a stable boy to take care of the horse and march up the stairs, snarling at a clerk to summon my war council. I kick in the door to Josephine’s room and waltz through it as she follows, begging for my attention. I enter the war room and walk to the table, grabbing the Solas pawn and placing it on top of the hill which I visited and where I met Solas. Not soon after Josephine’s constant talking, Leliana and Cullen enter. “You might wanna sit down.” I say with a rough voice “Because this is not going to be pleasant for anyone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Leliana keeps standing while Cullen and Josephine listen and sit down. “What is it inquisitor?” She asks and I look at them. “I found Solas.” I say and immediately Cullen shoots up. “You went to see him?” He asks in disbelieve, a little anger but mostly pride. Leliana looks more confused. “We couldn’t find him, at least my spies couldn’t.” She says and I nod. “They wouldn’t be able now either. I wouldn’t have found him if it was not for my mark. He is exploiting it for his own reasons.” I say and this time Josephine is the one to be the one that is most worried. “Will you be okay?” She asks and I sigh. “You might wanna sit down again.” I say and they all cock a brow or take a questioning stance before I could even finish the sentence. “Solas made me a deal, my life for another.” I say and I look Cullen in the eye. “He gives me a few months so I can birth a child before he takes my life and claims my anchor.” I whisper and Cullen’s eyes go wide. “Your worship?” Leliana asks and I turn to her, eyes defeated. “Look, here’s the deal. I don’t know if Solas is right. He said that birthing a baby might have had to due with my mark gaining power. I said it was cruel. He touched my stomach and he thought I was pregnant. I told him I wasn’t sure.” I say and Cullen hugs me tightly. “You shouldn’t have.” He whispers and I look at him, tears shining in my eyes. “I had to Cullen, or I would never have made it back.” I whisper and he kisses me. Josephine and Leliana stand there in shock. “How are we going to do this?” Josephine asks and I sigh. “Put the emergency plan in action. Leliana, I trust you and Cassandra have a few people who can take over the inquisition?” I ask and she shakes her head. “Your death means disbanding the Inquisition.” She says sadly and I roll my eyes. “Not if I name him or her inquisitor.” I say and the eyes in the room are on me. “I lead most of them into battle. If I name someone, they will know that person only has their best interests in mind and will not be there for the fame or the glory, but for them.” I say and she nods. “I’ll talk to Cassandra.” She says and I turn to Josephine. “Write every ally that has sides with me in war that has gone their own way. Vivienne, Iron Bull, all of them but Solas. They should be aware of the danger coming. Leave my pregnancy out, in case the letters get intercepted.” I say and she courtesies as an answer and immediately starts writing. “And me?” Cullen asks and I turn to him. “You better prepare for fatherhood.” I say with a supporting smile. He hugs me tightly as Josephine and Leliana excuse themselves. “Let’s get you to our room.” Cullen whispers and I nod.

Once upstairs he sits me down and helps me out of my boots. “I can still do that myself Cul.” I tease him and he smiles. “I know you can, but I want to help you.” He says with an easy going smile that makes me fall in love every time he shows it. He puts my boots aside and helps me out of the scout coat and then sits behind me, giving me a backrub. “We were worried.” He says softly and I bite my lip. “I know Cullen, and I am sorry. I just had to come to terms with it all.” I say and he chuckles. “Yes, you were always better with coming to terms with the inevitable.” He says as he hits a good spot, making me moan a little. He kisses my neck before he continues talking. “I am so proud of you that you returned. I love you for it. I wouldn’t have come back.” He whispers and I stop his massage and turn around, sitting awkwardly. “I love you, and I want to give you this little one. Those are the two reasons I came back.” I say softly and he caresses my cheek and gently brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. “May I feel?” He suddenly asks and I look up in surprise. “Your belly.” He clarifies and I nod, gently lifting the shirt. “It is very faint, not yet visible but there.” I say and he smiles as he kind of lifts me from the awkward angle and lays me down. His gentle movements make me smile as he lifts my shirt again and gently lays his hand over my stomach. “Very, very faint.” I repeat and he shakes his head. “I can feel it.” He says, his voice full of love as he removes his hand, just so he can place a gentle kiss on my stomach. I smile gently as he starts talking. “Hi there little one. I am your daddy. Be nice to mommy, she’ll only be with us briefly.” He says and I tangle my fingers in his hair, playing with it. “Will you think of us in the fade?” Cullen suddenly asks and I shrug. “I have no clue dearest.” I say softly and he nods sincerely. “Thank you, for choosing me and making me a father.” He whispers, barely hearable. I move my hand from his hair to his cheek and cup it. “Any time Cullen. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” I say and he smiles as he cuddles up with me.

It is just before supper when a servant comes to fetch us. “Sister Nightingale has requested your presence in the antechamber, your Worship and ser Commander.” The servant girl says, a little nervous. I sit up as Cullen rushes to put his cloak on. “Tell her we’ll be there soon.” I say and put my boots on. The girl courtesies with a quick “Of course your Worship.” And rushes out. Cullen smiles. “Always fun to see the servants nervous and impressed by us.” He jokes and I laugh. “Especially since we are nothing more than human.” I say and he smiles. I get off the bed and he hands me my jacket to put over my blouse let’s me get of the stairs first. I open the door to my antechamber and Leliana stands in front of the fireplace. “Leliana?” I ask and she turns, worry clear over her face. “Your Worship, Cullen.” She says and I frown. She never calls me your Worship in private. My eyes go through the room and land on Dorian. “What is it?” I ask, eyes on Dorian. “We want to know, what is the complete deal with Solas?” Leliana says and I cock a brow. “And this involves Dorian because…?” I ask and he steps forward. “Killing someone for their magic often means the deceased loses the magical limb after dying.” He says and the reply freezes on my tongue. “He needs my arm.” I sigh “Well fuck.” Cullen adds and Leliana stands up. “We have a siege to prepare for.” She says and I shoot into action. “Whoa wait, a siege?” I ask and she nods. “He is not getting into the keep unless he takes it by force.” Cullen says looking Leliana in the eyes. “Well, we can cut off my arm once I am dead and throw it over the gates.” I propose with a frown, resulting in a laugh from Dorian. “I had forgotten what your sassiness was your Worship.” He says and look at Leliana. “She is right, we could do that”.” He says and Leliana shakes her head. “We’ll do the 5 respected days of the maker before any dismemberment can begin.” She hisses and I shrug. “She has a point, and in the meanwhile, you can have the added bonus of pissing off Solas. I mean, who wouldn’t want that?” I say and Cullen smothers his laughing in my hair. “Remember me why we married?” He asks tenderly and I cock a brow. “Because you were idiot and brave enough to go on one knee and ask?” I say with a teasing smirk. He laughs and hugs me from behind, leaving his hands on my stomach and rests his chin on my head. Leliana smiles as she sees us. “I’ll be going, Cassandra and I will see what we can do. In the meanwhile, Josephine has send all the letters to everyone we need to inform, Divine Victoria is on her way from the great Cathedral to here to help us in this matter.” She says and I nod. “Thanks.” I mouth to her, tears forming in her eyes. “We have to keep the little one safe, since it’ll be the only thing of yours we’ll have left soon.” She says and tears start forming in my eyes. Cullen retracts one hand from my belly and shakes Leliana’s hand. “We owe you so much.” He whispers and I nod. “I cannot thank you enough.” I say and Dorian walks up to me. “Consider it repaid if you deliver this little one safely.” He says and looks at Cullen. He just nods and Dorian gives me a small hug. A bit awkward considering I’m now sandwiched between two guys. “Be safe.” He whispers and walks out. Leliana follows suit and Cullen and I are left together. “We have to train the soldiers as soon as possible and retract camps to here when the due date comes closer.” I say, staring at the now closed door. “I know.” He replies and presses a kiss to the back of my head. “I will send word when dawn breaks.” He says and I smile. “Supper?” I ask and Cullen turns me around with a smirk. “I think I’ll have you for dinner.” He whispers and kisses me with an unexpected heat and need. I smirk into the kiss and break away. “I can be served.” I whispers and he lifts me bridal style and carries me up while I laugh and lay my head against his shoulder, pressing kisses to his weak spot on his jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Week 13 of pregnancy, early winter

I started to show. 

Okay, that might be an overstatement, but Leliana was able to see it. I had asked her to accompany me to the little chantry shrine when she saw the little bump. Cullen doesn’t mind, if anything, he is happy to see me grow rounder. He sees it every single time I change into my night garments and every night he just smiles as he sees the little bump. He is smitten with it, and is so nice to me about it, knowing that I am insecure about it. The midwife (Cullen insisted on getting one from Val Royeaux and one of the many nobles had offered her personal midwife for the “Inquisition’s service”) had told us the little one was growing fine and kept an eye on me during dinner, ensuring that I eat enough. Morning sickness had floored me the last 5 or 6 weeks and she coaxed me into eating broths and other plain foods. Now, it was lessening and the midwife was pleased, saying something about the baby ‘quickening soon’. I couldn’t care less, as long as it was healthy. Cassandra had taken it upon herself to visit me every week and talk to the little one so it would recognize her voice. Dorian was trying out for uncle of the year by gifting me a thing for the baby every week. It started with a small blanket and grew into a complete Hinterlands wildlife assembly with knitted animals. He loved spoiling the little one. Blackwall has been mysterious about everything and has forbidden me and Cullen to go to the hay loft in the stables. Josephine has been writing with her sister to get a few Antivan gifts, which results in her sister coming over personally to drop it all off and visit her sister once more. Vivienne was due any day now for a visit, but her Divine duties kept her busy. Leliana was spotted with a lot of fabrics and other crafty things, so we know she is working on something too. 

With everyone so busy, I often was on my own and spend many time in the stables, helping the stablemaster Dunnet with the horses and the other animals we gathered there. Cullen came to visit from his office every few hours to check on me and often to eat something as well. Time was progressing slower and slower as I was not able to do missions anymore. I didn’t mind, knowing that I couldn’t endanger the little one, but I was sad to give up my adventures. 

It is a little past dinnertime when I walk into the dining room where Cullen and Leliana are sitting next to each other, Josephine on one end of the table and Cassandra across Leliana. “Did I miss a meeting?” I ask, pressing a quick kiss to Cullen’s head before taking my place at the other end of the table. “No, we just decided that it was time for a family dinner Inquisitor.” Cassandra says and I smile as the servants bring the dishes. “Have you thought about names?” Josephine asks during dinner and I look up like a deer in lantern lights. “We haven’t been able to really grasp it that we are expecting a little one Josephine, let alone think of a name.” Cullen says and I nod. “And there is so much going on. I would like to wait until I am showing before really thinking of any names.” I add and Leliana coughs something unhearable but that sounds like “you are showing.”. Josephine rolls her eyes and Cassandra cocks her brow. “If I can do anything to make it easier Inquisitor, you’ll let me know, right?” Cassandra asks and I look at her with a frown. “Can you make the hours go faster? Or the days less boring?” I ask sarcastically and the eyes shoot down to the plate. “I’m sorry Cassa-…” I start but she look up with a smile. “No, I get it. I wouldn’t be able to sit still myself knowing that it could cost the baby’s life.” She says and I bite my lip and nod. The rest of the dinner is uncomfortably silent. 

As soon as dinner is over, I excuse myself and go upstairs to my quarters. I drag my chair to the balcony and sit there, out of sight for anyone coming up the stairs, but still having a good view of the mountains. I sit there for a while, even grabbing a book to read, before Cullen comes up. He walks around before walking onto the right balcony with a small smile. “Are you okay?” He asks, a bit of worry shining through his voice. I just nod. “Sorry I snapped during dinner.” I say and he now fully smiles. “Don’t worry about it, we all would’ve reacted the same way if we were in your place. Even Cassandra knew that, she felt kind of bad about it.” He says and I just look him in the eyes. “I never asked for these few months, and they are heavy. I know I will never be able to celebrate the little one’s birthday, or see him walk, but I do get asked about names. Even worse, the servants often ask what I hope it is going to be. And I don’t want to know, because knowing it means I will be near death.” I say and gently pulls my head to his and leans his forehead against mine, calming me down a little. “How can I help you?” He whispers and I shrug. “I don’t know. Promise me you’ll tell the little one about me?” I ask and he nods. “That I can assure you. The little one will know of you.” He says and I smile. “I want to meet your brother and sisters before I die.” I suddenly say and he looks up, a little shocked. “They weren’t there when we married, and they live too far away for us to just up and leave. But invite them here. We can get them jobs if that is what they need here.” I say and he smiles. “I’ll write Mia. She’ll convince Rosalie and Branson.” He says and I nod. “Come inside. I will get some of that hot chocolate that came in today if you get the furs to make the bed more comfortable.” He says and I shake my head in confusion. “What do you even want to do?” I ask and he smiles. “The midwife told me massages will be good for you as you progress to the last few weeks, but I thought a headstart would be nice for you.” He says and I hug him tightly. He chuckles and hug me back. “I love you.” I whisper and he breaks free. “I love you more warrior mom.” He says with a smile and I laugh. He gets up and helps me up, puts the chair inside and then walks to the stairs. “Be right back, my wife.” He says and I smile. I walk to the closet where the servants store extra blankets and furs and grab three furs and throw them on the bed. Then I grab a few logs of wood and throw them on a fire awakening the embers into full flames and warming up the room. I sit down on the bed and wait for Cullen. He returns not much later with a hot cocoa and hands it to me. I smile and take one of the cups from him as he gets comfy on the bed, sitting next to me and leaning against the pillows on the bed. We talk for a while about anything, from work to our youth. He tells me about all the pranks he would pull on his sisters and I tell him about my lonely time in house Trevelyan where dolls and dresses were all I had until I was deemed old enough to hold a sword. He smiles, and as soon as he finishes his cocoa, he shoos me a bit forward so he can sit behind me and massage me. As I relax with his large hands kneading my muscles supple, he makes a bold suggestion. “Let’s announce the baby publicly tomorrow.” He suddenly states and I look at him. “Are you mad?” I ask and he shrugs. “Sometimes.” He says and I roll my eyes. “I mean we can do that, I have judgement tomorrow afternoon, so we can end with a statement of the baby.” I say and he smiles and nods happily. “Thank you.” He whispers and I smile. “Of course.” I whisper back. He turns my face to kiss and we make out for a while. Slowly it grows more heated and soon we are in a heated battle for dominance.

The following morning I wake, a little sore but definitely feeling good. Cullen is sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages and his hands lay on my stomach. I carefully turn and kiss his forehead before trying to escape. He wakes before I can even move my arms out of his embrace. “Thinking to escape the big commander?” He asks huskily and I laugh wholeheartedly. “No, but this inquisitor is honestly down for a little stop at the outhouse.” I giggle and he immediately lets me go and helps me find my night garments and pecks my cheek as I get dressed. “Go, I have to get dressed myself and meet my generals.” He says and I smile. “See you for judgement this afternoon?” I ask and he nods before kissing me and pushing me towards the small loo they build in my room. As I return, I ask one of the servants to draw me a bath and to help me prepare for judgement. As soon as I sink into the nice and hot water, my worries wash away for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Week 13 of pregnancy

I walk down the stairs with Cullen for the judging of criminals. One of the guards opens the door for us as I walk to my throne and take place. Josephine courtesies briefly as she arrived and takes her place about 5 meters from me. Leliana is looking from the shadows and gives a brief nod as a greeting. “Can we begin, your Worship?” One of the guards asks me and I nod. “Commence.” I say and give Cullen one last look, as he stands in front of my quarter’s doors. 

It takes about an hour to judge all the criminals awaiting judgement. Most of them are petty criminals, caught stealing ale or picking fights. Just one big criminal, responsible for the murder of a few of Leliana’s spies. After sentencing him to the deep roads, I get ready to make my announcement when I see Leliana move towards me. “Your Worship.” She says and I nod as a way to continue. “I would like to present you with a few allies who have gathered their banners and came to aid us.” She says and I cock a brow. Then I see movement from behind the great hall moving my way. Guards tense and move in front of me, Cullen at my sides within seconds. “Stand down.” I say as I make out a very familiar shadow. Actually, shadows. “Bull, Dorian?” I ask and I hear the Tevinter mage’s laughter. “Ah, I was wondering when she would recognize us.” Dorian says and steps into the light of the windows. “Inquisitor.” He says with a quick bow and lets Iron Bull and his chargers pass. “And we brought a few friends.” Bull says and from his chargers, Sera, Blackwall and Cole appear. “Friends.” I say with a broad smile and they give a quick courtesy, all but Sera who just waves like an idiot. Leliana steps forward. “And from the great Cathedral, Divine Victoria.” She announces as Vivienne and a horde of her sisters and clerks walk towards us and I widen my eyes. “You brought half of Thedas here for me?” I ask her and she nods. “I thought it would be good for when you make your announcement.” She says and I nod. “Thank you, Leliana.” I say. Varric and Cassandra walk towards the large group of my former companions. “Thank you all for coming.” I say and they all have a range of emotions on their face. I signal Cullen to come forth and I smile. “All of Skyhold, it pleases my and our Lord Commander Cullen to make an announcement regarding the future of Rutherford and House Trevelyan.” I say and look at Cullen with a smile. He looks at me with love and then straight into the crowd. “We are expecting.” He blurts out with about as much grace as a dying cow, but it brings the news in the best. Immediately Sera starts jumping up and down screaming “Imma be an auntie, Imma be an auntie” While Blackwall and Vivienne walk up to give me a quick hug. “Is it true, Inquisitor?” Cole asks and I nod. “Has been confirmed by the midwife. Come spring, we shall have a little one to look after.” I say with a proud smile and the whole hall erupts in cheers and congratulations. I signal Josephine to me and whisper: “Get everyone into the war room, we’ll meet you there.” I say and she nods, signalling the group to follow her. I take a few congratulations before following the group to the war chamber. “I need a nap.” I whisper to Cullen as we walk through Josephine’s office and he smiles. “We’ll brief our friends on the impending doom and then get you to bed.” He whispers and I smile. 

We walk into the small room which is filled with our friends. The cheers erupt and I blush while Cullen just smiles and holds me tight. “Congratulations dear.” Vivienne says and comes to me and lays her hand on my stomach. “I am so happy for you.” She says and I look her in the eyes. “Thank you. We never thought it would happen.” I say and she smiles. “The maker has his way.” She says with a mysterious whisper and I laugh. “That he has.” I add with a smile playing on my lips. Dorian steps forward. “Do not get me wrong, I am happy for you and Commander Cullen, but the letter said it was urgent and had to do with the anchor playing up again.” He says and I look at Cullen before separating myself from his side. “The anchor has gotten active, indeed.” I say and walk to the middle of the room and pick up the Solas pawn from the table. “Solas wants my anchor for some reason. He exploited the mark on my hand to kill me and gain access to it. I found him and confronted him. He made me a deal. I would get the time needed to birth the baby before he would take my life.” I say and within seconds Sera stands in front of me on the other side of the table. “You can’t die, how else are we going to prank everyone? You need to get not worse, please!” She says and I smile. “Don’t teach my baby any pranks Sera.” I tease with a smirk and she laughs. “No promises. But honestly, you have to stay alive” She says and Dorian steps forward. “He wants the anchor?” He asks and I nod. “That is what he said, yes.” I say and Cullen steps forward. “We already warned her that this could cause a battle.” He says and Dorian nods. “Worse even, he’ll need every place the anchor has touched. How far are the marks now?” He asks and I shrug. “Up to my elbow.” I say and Dorian looks at the rest. “Seems like come spring we have to prepare for battle.” He says and I make a face that is filled with confusion. “Come again?” I ask a little hesitant and he shrugs. “Well, the mark will kill you, which means it will spread to your heart or brain, seeing as magic looooooves those places. So, if he needs all of those marks of the anchor, he’ll need your body. And I am not willing to give that to him.” He states and Vivienne lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Neither am I.” she says and I turn to her. “It’ll be the last thing he does.” Cullen says suddenly and my eyes flicker over to my husband. “I will fight for my wife, and it will be Solas’ last battle.” He says and I walk to him. “You have to look after the little one.” I say softly, tears in my eyes and he looks at me. “Our child will be loved and will have family. I know Leliana is already looking into possible hide outs for out baby.” He says and Leliana turns red as I look to face her “And Josephine is conspiring with her parents to have the baby smuggled there if needed.” And this time Josephine turns red. Cullen looks at me. “I know the baby is important, but I need vengeance for what he is doing to you.” He whispers and I lay my head against his chest. “If need be, I can explore all secret entrances and smuggle little baby Inquisitor out.” Sera says with an unknown seriousness. I turn to face them. “The great Cathedral welcomes the little one as well.” Vivienne says and the group starts saying where it is welcome. Cullen laughs tenderly and whispers in my ear: “See, they’ll look after the little one.” And I smile at him. Suddenly Blackwall steps forward and looks at me and Cullen. “Once the baby is born, Sera and I can smuggle it out and meet with others far beyond Skyhold and get the little one to the great Cathedral, to Antiva City or to whatever hideout our Spymaster has found. We will protect this little one like it is our own.” Blackwall says and I smile, tears flowing down my face. “Thank you.” I whisper and Cassandra steps forward. “I ask that I lead our troops into battle until the baby is born and the Commander can take his position on the battle field.” She says and I nod. “I think that is possible, but I rather not decide anything until the end of winter.” I say softly and the group looks at me. “I have made peace with the fact that these will be the last months of my life before the makes calls me into the fade, but I have also told myself that the impossible has been proven to be possible over time. So I will not rush into anything. I will make sure there is a plan when spring arrives, so we all can be safe.” I say and they all nod. “I will cash in quite a few favours we have amongst nobility so we can build an army.” Josephine says and Leliana steps forward. “I would like to present the idea of spreading the word of your pregnancy as well, might gather us a few extra favours of the nobility, especially amongst the Orlesian ones. They love babies and a tragic story does well with them. Might get us quite a few extra safehouses when the time comes.” She proposes and I nod. “Start spreading the news. If it keeps the baby safe, I will always agree.” I say with a small smile and Leliana suddenly hugs me. “I will do whatever to keep this one safe. I’ll go with whoever smuggles him or her out.” She whispers in my ear, and I hear the tears in her voice. “Thank you.” I whisper and then let her go. “Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana and Cullen, I need to take a look with you at our next missions, if the others don’t mind? I’ll instruct the servants to show you to your guestrooms.” I say and they all exit, a few giving me a hug, others just saying their goodbyes. I turn to the table the second they are all out and sigh. “Let’s plan.”


	7. Chapter 7

Week 16 of pregnancy

Days were getting rougher for me. Mostly because boredom was killing me. In exchange for my permanent boredom however, I was getting to spend a lot more time in Skyhold and soon my room was homier than ever and was I working with Leliana on a nursery for the little bean. Josephine often came to talk to me about dignitaries visiting or other diplomatic stories to be told. Cassandra had taken on all my missions and most of my former allies had decided to move back into skyhold, including whatever army they brought. Soon the barracks of Skyhold was full again.

I am trotting trough my former alcoholic storage room where now a beautiful nursery is starting to pop up, when one of the servants runs in. “Your worship.” She says and I turn to face her. “Yes?” I ask and the servant smiles nervously. “There are 4 people here who claim that they have been invited by you and commander Cullen. The woman who introduced them is named Mia.” The servant stutters and I smile. “Thank you, where are they now?” I ask and the servant looks up. “The great hall, your worship. Commander Cullen is with a squadron to the Western Approach to he-…” The servant rambles on. I stop the servant. “I know where my husband is, thank you very much.” I say and walk down, the servant rushing past me to tell Cullen’s siblings that I am coming. I walk in and there stand 3 adults in warm clothing and a child on the arm of the man. “Inquisitor.” One of the women say and courtesies. “I am Mia Rutherford.” She says and I open my arms. “Welcome to Skyhold.” I say as she hugs me. “Where is Cullen?” the other girl asks and I bite my lip briefly. “I am afraid he was not aware that you were coming and is now with a squadron helping out one of my best agents in the Western Approach.” I say with a small, apologetic smile. The man walks up. “Branson, your Worship.” He says and I shake his hand. “I’m Rosalie and the little bean in my brother’s arms is Stanton, Branson’s son.” Rosalie introduces herself and I smile. “Would you like to freshen up? Or have something to eat?” I ask and Mia smiles. “We would like to settle in, yes.” Mia says and I nod, leading her through my quarter’s doors, but enter the guest wing, build for family visits and signal a few servants to help with their luggage. “Pick whatever room you like. If you all want a room to yourself, it is also possible.” I say and Mia looks into one. “They are rather spacious, your Worship.” She says and I smile. “Well, we do want family to have the best.” I say and she smiles as she walks in. “If you want to visit me, just ask one of the guards and they’ll walk you up to my quarters and check if I have time. Which, I do often have.” I say and they nod. As I am about to walk out of the wing, Rosalie’s soft voice stops me. “Congratulations, your Worship.” She says and I turn. “We heard of the baby.” She adds and I smile. “You know, it never get not weird to have every announcement I make on the streets days later.” I joke and look at her. “But thank you, I appreciate it.” I add and she smiles.

Over luncheon we talk a little more. Mia tells me of Cullen growing up, I speak of him as a married man and a soon-to-be father, Rosalie tells of the things they did when Cullen was away at Templar training and later templar and Inquisition. At one point, Branson looks at me and asks the loaded question: “When are you due?” I look at them and smile sadly. “Late spring.” I say softly and Mia immediately notices something is off. “Are you okay?” She asks and I shrug. “I rather speak of the details once Cullen returns to Skyhold at the end of the week.” I say softly and she nods with a worried look in her eyes. I let them tell all they want before Leliana knocks and enters the room. “Excuse me, Inquisitor, but Josephine needs you for some diplomatic things.” She says and I cock an eyebrow. “And you come to tell me?” I ask sarcastically and she smiles guiltily. “I am afraid it involves one of my spies, and as you and I both know, I’ll take all the time we can get now before you are… out of rotation.” She says and I nod, rising. “Excuse me, duty calls.” I say to Cullen’s siblings who nod. “Go, we’ll be here for a while.” Mia says and I smile, following Leliana. “What is it?” I ask as we descend the stairs. Leliana smiles at my directness and tells all about her spy mucking up a potential alliance with a noble house which will cost us quite a few favours. 

I don’t return to my quarters for a while. When my body starts protesting in tiredness, Josephine sends in the servants to get her couch into the war room so I can take a quick nap while she and Leliana do her business around the table, planning and scheming like only they can. I wake up after a few hours of sleep, finding myself covered in a fur. I sit up and only see an empty room. I walk out of the room, keeping the fur wrapped around my shoulders for that little bit of extra warmth, and enter Josephine’s room. Immediately yelling welcomes me. “-NOT SAVE TO SEND A PREGNANT WOMAN INTO THE HINTERLANDS.” Leliana yells at Cassandra and Josephine while a poor page stands shaking between the three. “She has to, her face is the only solution we have of solving this mage uprising.” Cassandra says and Josephine sighs. “You have to take on Commander Cullen if we send his wife into the Hinterlands and towards Redcliffe. Everyone knows she is pregnant and that leaves her a target.” Josephine adds and Leliana seems to be livid. “We have our Inquisitor for a few months until she dies, and you suggest we send her into the Hinterlands with a lunatic, a Tevinter and you Cassandra?” Leliana says and I decide now is the best time to step in. “If someone would be kind enough to inform said Inquisitor of what is going on, she might be able to decide for herself.” I say coldly and the three rush to bow. “Speak Leliana.” I say and she nods. “The mages in Redcliffe are growing restless and they demand that they are heard by your Worship. And yet they will not send their people here to talk to us, so we have to go there to meet with them.” Leliana explains and I frown. “Yes, my dear husband will not like that.” I say softly and walk to the window and stare out. “Neither do I, if I may be honest.” I say rubbing my stomach. “I understand, your Worship.” Cassandra starts, and I don’t wait for the ‘but’ that surely will follow. “I was not done, Cassandra. I was about to say that it has been too long since I have been out of Skyhold. I will wait for Cullen to come home and then I will follow you to the Hinterlands.” I say and I hear the surprised gasp of Josephine. “Your Worship, you surely don’t mean to ride on horseback?” She asks a little bit careful. I turn and nod. “That sure is what I was thinking of Josephine.” I say and turn around. “Josephine, write the mages and tell them that I shall come their way before the winter is completely settled in.” I say and turn to Leliana and Cassandra. “Neither of you shall inform my husband of anything, not until I had the chance to do so myself. If he hears from anyone else, I shall have him send to the Deep Roads for a week as punishment.” I say coldly and they nod. “Inquisitor.” They say with a small bow and walk away. I turn to Josephine. “Can you write Cullen to come home early and that I need his help with this mission.” I say softly and she nods. I give her back the fur and look at her. “I will die, Josephine, and I appreciate that you and the girls have taken a great interest in keeping me safe, but it is not needed. I am still my own person and I can make my own decisions. And I will always keep the little one in my head.” I say softly and she nods. “I know your Worship.” She says and motions for me to sit in one of the chairs near the hearth. I sit down and she takes the other chair. “We just worry since we want you with us for as long as possible.” She says softly and I smile. “I appreciate it.” I say and rub my stomach as I feel the faintest of kicks suddenly. I shoot up with a wondering smile and look at Josephine. “It just kicked.” I say excitedly and she looks up, super excited. “Really?” She asks and I nod. “You can’t feel it on my stomach, but I felt it.” I say and she rubs my dome shaped belly with a proud smile. “Good, always kick when auntie Josie is near little baby Rutherford-Trevelyan.” She coos with a smile and I cock an eyebrow. “Rutherford-Trevelyan?” I ask with a teasing undertone and she turns red, hasting herself to explain what she meant.


	8. Chapter 8

Week 17 of pregnancy

I am standing at the battlements with Mia and Rosalie, telling them about Haven, when movement happens at the far gate. “What is that?” Rosalie asks and I stare at it. “That is your brother coming home.” I say and walk towards the stairs to make my way down, followed by the sisters. I get down just as Cullen rides in, and as soon as he sees me, he drops off his horse and runs to hug me. “How are you.” He whispers into my hair and I smile. “Never better now that you are here. But there is someone who came for you.” I whisper and step aside and he looks up to see his sisters. “Mia? Rosalie? You came?” He asks and they nod as Mia says: “Of course we did.” He opens his arms and they run into them, laughing as he welcomes them. I look up to see Leliana and Cassandra on the battlements, giving me a look. I nod and rub Cullen over his back. “Should we draw a bath?” I ask softly and he shakes his head. “Let us debrief first, then discuss what happened and then I will look into taking a bath.” He says and kisses me. I giggle into his kiss and he rubs over my stomach. “Has she done anything special?” He asks and I frown. “She?” I ask surprised and he laughs. “I just imagine a baby girl with your looks and my temperament.” He answers and I laugh. “It, has been kicking every now and then.” I say softly and he smiles. “It is growing so soon.” He whispers and I kiss him again. “I am sorry to interrupt this sickly sweet moment, but I think it is best for everyone you take this inside.” Mia says with a laugh and Cullen and I chuckle. “Yeah it is.” He whispers and looks at his sisters. “I’ll see you with dinner, okay?” He asks and they nod.

Once we enter our room, he kisses me quickly before changing out of his armour and getting ready for a bath. “Sit with me?” He asks and I nod, grabbing the small tripod and sitting next to him while he sits in the bath. “Anything special happen?” He asks and I look at him. “The mages in Redcliffe have requested my presence since they are growing restless there again.” I say softly and he shrugs. “Let them come here, they are idiot enough to fight each other, they can come here.” He says as he grabs my hand to rub his thumb over the back of my hand. I smile sadly. “If only it were that easy.” I whisper. He looks at me. “No.” He says and shoots up, already getting the hint. “I have to.” I say and he shoots up and out of the bath, getting a towel and wrapping around himself. “You can’t.” He says angrily, and I step up to him. “Cullen, my duties as an inquisitor continue, and this pregnancy cannot stop that.” I say and he walks past me, anger radiating off him. “Cullen, we should talk about this.” I say and he turns, his anger flaring through his face. “TALK? YOU HAVE DECIDED THIS ALREADY! I DIDN’T GET A SAY IN IT.” He yells and I flinch. “I have not decided anything. I was waiting to ask you for permission, and was going to send an emissary if you did not agree. You just get mad and yell at me.” I say, tears streaming down my face. He looks at me, his features cooling down. “I can’t, not right now.” He says and grabs his clothing and rushes down the stairs to god knows where. I sink on the bed and cry, tears streaming down my face.

For the following hours, I lock myself in and don’t respond to anyone but Josephine, just telling her I am tired. I lay in bed and stare at the glass windows, imagining all the possible ways this could’ve gone. I just rub my stomach and get out of the bed and walking onto the balcony, staring over the mountains. Over the battlements I see Cullen walk, straight into his office. I sigh and just turn around to get behind my desk. I grab one report and start reading it. 

It is not until after the sun has set and the moon has risen that I open the door, only because it is an arsenal of pissed grunts from Cassandra, Josephine’s gentle voice trying to calm her down while I hear someone mess with the lock. I open it and see the three girls with Dorian standing in the door. “Finally, I was about to think you had died, Inquisitor.” Cassandra briskly greets and marches past me. “Great to see you as well Cassandra.” I say and let the remaining three in. “If you are looking for Cullen, he is in his office.” I say as I sit behind my desk and Leliana gives me a supporting smile. “We know, he has forbidden us to let you go on that mission.” She says with a sympathetic undertone in her voice. “It does not matter, the Inquisitor is still her own person and should decide for herself, even in Tevinter that is acceptable.” Dorian says and I look up. “Oh, I will go. There is no point arguing that. What we can argue is safety.” I say and they look at me. “No one gets the notice that I am coming, not even your spies Leliana. We’ll travel under the Inquisition’s banners, but when we are stopped, we do not know where our Inquisitor is. Dorian, Cassandra and whoever is the third one to accompany me tell the very convincing lie that they are to escort a lady of some sorts to Redcliffe per request of the mages. They will not suspect a pregnant Inquisitor who has not been spotted doing missions in over months, is suddenly visiting.” I say and Cassandra steps forward. “Sera has requested you switch her out. She is with Cullen and does not want to come with us.” She says and I shrug. “So? We take Varric or Cole.” I say coolly and nods. “When do we leave?” I ask and Josephine steps forward. “The day after tomorrow your Worship.” She says calmly and I nod. “That is acceptable. No one will inform anyone, for the exception of Varric, and we’ll ride out at the crack of dawn the day after tomorrow.” I say and they nod, leaving the room. I just go back to bed and lay there restlessly. 

The following day I wake up after a night of screaming nightmares. The boredom is bearable, knowing that soon I will be out. I spend the day modifying the clothes to fit the belly and even protect it a little extra, grab my quiver and shoot a few targets. A bit out of practise, but it’ll have to do. I polish my boots and gather every other tool I might need and get some well deserved rest. 

After another night of not having Cullen next to me to keep my nightmares at bay, I rise before dawn and dress myself. I eat a quick bowl of oats to keep me fed during the morning and walk out to the courtyard, where Cassandra and Dorian are preparing the horses. I smile at them as I grab my own and brush it briefly before saddling it. “Catch.” I suddenly hear behind me and turn and grasp in time to catch my quiver. I look up into Cullen’s eyes. “Cullen?” I ask and he smiles as he nears me. “I am sorry.” He whispers and I nod as he hands me my bow. “Let me finish this for you.” He then says and fastens the saddle and bit. “What are you doing here?” I ask and he smiles. “I came to se you off, of course.” He says with a small smile and I frown. “You didn’t want me to go.” I say softly and he nods. “And I am still not a big fan, but the maids told me you spend the most of your day yesterday working on a protective cover for the bump. Then I realised that it was not you that needed to come to senses and think of the partner and the baby, but me. I know you are unhappy, and as long as you promise this will be one of your last missions, I will be okay with that.” He says and I stand in front of him. “I’ll do you one better, this will be my last.” I say and he chuckles. “That’s a deal.” He whispers and kisses me. I deepen the kiss and he smirks into the kiss. “Once you get back.” He promises and I nod. “Go, Cassandra will keep an eye on you in case things do go wrong.” He whispers and I nod. He lifts me on the horse and gives me the reigns. “Go.” He says and I nod, riding towards the group. He rushes to the battlements and waves us goodbye as we exit the walls of safe Skyhold.


	9. Chapter 9

Week 19 of pregnancy

After a week and a half of riding through the Hinterlands, we finally made it to Redcliffe. Cassandra helps me off my horse, as she and Dorian had been doing for the entire trip to help me with the little baby bump that made it really hard to mount and dismount horses. The apostates and mages of the Redcliffe circle of Magi stood there, waiting until I made the move forward. I start walking slowly towards them. “Greetings, Inquisitor.” One of the elven apostates greets me and I nod. “Thank you for welcoming me into your city.” I say and the same elf nods. “Our city is being guarded by Inquisition members, it is the least we can do your Worship.” He says with a polite nod and I smile. “That it is. I do not believe we had the pleasure of being introduced?” I ask and the elf laughs. “Oh how impolite. I am Samuel, head of the free mages of Redcliffe.” He says and I smile. “Pleasure, Samuel.” I say and he frowns as he takes me in. “Inquisitor, are you pregnant?” He suddenly asks and Cassandra steps forward. “Message has been send months ago of the Inquisitor’s pregnancy.” She says with a confused tone colouring her voice. Everyone looks at each other. “There have not been any messages in over a year that has reached us, Seeker Pentaghast.” Samuel says as someone rushes through the crowd with a little chair I can sit on. I happily sit down and let them discuss. “We have a double spy.” Dorian whispers in my ears as he looks around. “Only reason why they wouldn’t have heard is if our messenger works for someone else.” I turn and nod. “Thought the same.” I say and he smiles. “Lady Inquisitor, let us take you to the inn, and pay for your expenses. If we would have known you were pregnant, we wouldn’t have asked.” Samuel suddenly says and I rise. “I have a feeling my presence wouldn’t be needed anyway then, since you would have been informed of everything that has been going on in the Inquisition. I have a feeling this is more our fault than any of yours.” I say with a calm voice and everywhere looks of surprise and approval rise. “Well then, let us take you to the inn. The seeker and the rest of your party shall get rooms in the inn of themselves, of course also paid by us.” He says and Cassandra stops him. “We can pay for ourselves, you need the money more than we need the luxury. Just get the Inquisitor comfortable, the journey was hard on her and the baby.” She says and I shoot her a dirty look as half of the women in town start fussing over me and the baby now. I am dragged away from the group towards the inn while one boy is send off to fetch the local midwife.

An hour later and I am in bed, checked and well by the midwife, who was telling me the baby was doing just fine. Cassandra and Dorian decided that it would be a great idea to stand guard at the door while Cole just did his invisible thing everywhere, usually trying to make everyone happy. I am writing Cullen to tell him we are safe and that I and the baby have been checked, when Cassandra walks in with dinner. “I thought, maybe you would like to eat it together?” She asks and I smile and nod, and signal her to take the other side of the desk. “How are you feeling?” She asks and I smile. “Better, thank you. A little bit of rest did the baby very well, as it did for me.” I say with a tender smile and she has that look of pure love on her face. “I cannot wait for it to see how loved it’ll be.” She says and I look at her. “It’ll be.” I say, face clear and in slight shock. She nods. “Josephine and Leliana are already discussing who will be the favourite aunt, Mia still believes it will be her or Rosalie. And do not get me started on the guys, Iron Bull is sending Krem and his chargers everywhere in the Inquisition’s name to help, and as soon as they are done, they have to shop for potentially nice baby stuff to have.” She says and I chuckle. “That sounds like them.” I say and poke a bit into my mashed potatoes. Cassandra stops eating and I look up. “Know, I will do everything I can to get the little one out of Skyhold. If it is my death, then it means the maker wanted that, but no one shall get into Skyhold until the little one is out.” She says with that same seriousness as she treated me with when we first met. “My death sentence doesn’t have to be yours, Cassandra.” I softly say and she nods. “I know, and I hope it will not be, but you and I know very well that war is like that. We had many adventures together. Adamant, Halamshiral, the destruction of Haven and many more. I consider you a great friend, just like I consider Leliana to be one of my best friends. We have history, and you have been more family to me than most have. So my last gift to you will be that you can die in peace.” She says and I grab her hand. “I am not worthy of such gift.” I whisper and she smiles as she grabs my free hand and holds it tight. “You are worthy of it all. We’ll deal with the mages here at Redcliffe and then go home. Now that we are sure the word of the pregnancy has landed here, we should be safer. Samuel promised us an elven warrior escort all the way up to Skyhold. Think he owes us that much at least, especially since your diplomatic play that even Josephine would be proud of, with putting all the blame on us. Convinced most here to support us.” She says with that proud smile. “Thank you Cassandra.” I say and she smiles. “No thank you.” She whispers back.

The meeting goes better than we could have anticipated. Now that we have cleared the air about the messages not arriving, they all feel bad about letting me come and within an hour everything is resolved.

I am taking one last walk over the docks with Samuel. “I do love the view you have here.” I say to Samuel and he nods with a laugh. “It is gorgeous.” He says and I smile. “Can I convince you to stay for the lunch?” He asks and I laugh. “Bribing a pregnant lady with food? That is smart Samuel.” I say with a smile and he turns red. “I did not mean it like that.” He says, his head red. I laugh wholeheartedly and signal Cassandra closer. “Let a group of 7/8 scouts ride ahead in an hour. We’ll follow two hours after.” I say and she bows and turns away to gather the men and women to ride out first. Samuel frowns. “Are they usually this obedient?” He asks and I shake my head. “Oh god no, they definitely question most of my decisions, but seeker Pentaghast knows that I miss my husband dearly and that I do desire to return home soon.” I say with a small bite on the lip as I think of Cullen. “Commander Rutherford is a lucky man if he has a wife this loyal.” Samuel says and leads me to the tavern. “Let us eat and then send you home with a group of my men.” He says and I nod and follow him.

The lunch goes well and soon we are preparing to leave. Cassandra lifts me on my horse and hands me my bow while Dorian saddles Cassandra’s horse. As Cassandra gets ready to mount, we hear yells and see arrows fly. Samuel screams something in Elvish and his mages run to the edge of the city. “We are under attack, we have to get you to safety.” He says and I look around, but Cassandra and Dorian are already running. Cole waves before he disappears. I look at Samuel and bite my lip. “I am sorry, but you are all under my protection. I promise I will stay in the backline.” I say and I ride off, grabbing an arrow and preparing my bow. As soon as I get close enough, I stop the horse with my thighs and aim. Deep breaths. I let the arrow fly, straight into the head of a large, bulky Venatori guy. Samuel runs next to me and casts a barrier and smiles. “Let us fight together, your Worship.” He says and I nod. I lay another arrow to my bowstring and aim. “Do you have fire or ice powers?” I ask, aiming. “Ice.” Is the brief answer. “When I shoot, you freeze the guy I hit, signal for them.” I say and let the arrow go. Samuel quickly shoots an icicle towards the arrow. The arrow is a shot through the heart of an archer, the ice exploding around him penetrates through his fellow Venatori. Immediately Cassandra notes the breach in their defence and charges through, followed by Redcliffe warriors. I start laying a few quick arrows into my bow and every few arrows, Samuel shoots an icicle with it. I grab my one explosive arrow and lay it on. As I peek where I could shoot it, I see Cassandra being alone with a dozen Venatori trying to kill her. I let the arrow go as I scream in horror and anger. Cassandra faces me and lays under her shield as the arrow hits, blowing all the Venatori to the ground and metal scraps fly everywhere. I charge through the frontline towards her body. Dorian and Samuel run after me and while Dorian fights everyone off, Samuel lifts Cassandra’s unconscious body towards me, where I lay her over the horse and trot back. The frontline opens to let me through as healers wait for me behind the lines, getting her off the horse quickly and rushing her to a stretcher. I stare after her as the battle calms down and only the moans of the slain are heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Week 19 of pregnancy

The dead were taken off the battlefield and buried. Most of the dead were Venatori, only three were ours. I console their families and offer them my help. Most of them just want time, only one requests I take her eldest daughter with me to Skyhold to offer her the training of a lady in waiting. Knowing that I’ll need one in the weeks to come, I agree and pay the stablemaster of Redcliffe to get the girl a horse. I stop on my way to the inn at the little house a few chantry sister have set up for the ill. I walk in and see Cassandra sitting up refusing all the help. “Is my right hand giving you trouble?” I ask the sisters with a teasing headshake to Cassandra. One of the sisters bows and nods. “She is rather difficult about taking the healing potion.” She rushes to say and I sit down next to Cassandra and take the healing potion. “Drink.” I command with a little cock of the brow, challenging her to not drink it. She bows her head and drinks it. “Good. I know how you hate to drink them, but you do need to. I need you well for the way back.” I say softly and she smiles. “And, I didn’t ride into the battlefield to pick you up just so you could be stubborn.” I add and she shoots up and groans a little of the pain. “Cullen is going to kill me.” She says and I shake my head. “He won’t. Me, probably yes, but you? You kept me safe and was ready to do so dying, which I still disagree. We’ll feed him the victorious lie of you winning it all, and then let me bring him the real news.” I say and she nods. I smile and one of the sisters smiles. “You already have the touch of a mother, Herald of Andraste.” She says and I turn and smile with my eyes cast down. “My thanks are great, sister.” I say and the sister smiles. “Anytime, your Worship.” She says and I look at Cassandra. “Whenever you are ready and feel well enough to travel, we’ll ride for Skyhold.” I say softly and she nods. I rise but she stops me. “Are you and the baby alright?” She asks and I caress my belly. “Never better, the little one grows more active every day and that frightens me, but we are okay.” I say and she smiles. “Go, we’ll ride tonight.” Cassandra says and I nod and exit the small home.

It is nearing the late afternoon when Cassandra is ready to ride again. Dorian helps me on my horse while Samuel helps Cassandra on hers. We say our goodbyes and are off again. We ride far into the dark, where the moon and occasional Inquisition watch guard fire keeps us going into the right direction. We stop at the darkest of the night of a quick rest, more on the insistence of Dorian and Cole for the worry of the baby than for any other reason. The elven mages and Warriors seem to agree and we stop, rest, and continue at the first rise of dawn. In a little over 4 days of more riding than resting, we arrive at Skyhold. Cullen waits for me in the courtyard and as soon as we ride through, he lifts me off my horse and hugs me. Dorian helps Cassandra off and Cole takes the elven mages and warriors to rest their horses. Cullen looks me in the eyes and rubs my stomach. “I’ve missed you.” He whispers and I smile. “Missed you more.” I say and he hugs me tightly. As he lets go, he places his hand back and the baby gives a small kick, but this time Cullen can feel it. “Was that…?” He asks and I nod. “That is the little one. It has been rather active the last week and a half.” I say and he smiles. “That is my little girl.” He says and I smile. “Or boy, Cullen.” I correct him and he chuckles. “What happened to Cassandra?” He asks and I look at him. “Let’s give you the short version and when we are alone I will give you the long one. But she helped defend Redcliffe and got badly hurt in the process.” I say and he gives me a look. “I will tell you all about it later.” I say and lean against him with a yawn. “Let’s debrief with Josie and Leliana and get you to bed.” He says softly and pushes me towards the keep. Dennet yells a quick: “We’ll take care of the elves.” And I am inside.

I quickly debrief Leliana and Josephine on what happened and then my three advisors force me to go get some sleep. Cullen carries me upstairs and lays me on the bed as he slowly undresses me. I just lean against him and halfway drift off. 

I wake to a soft breath tickling my neck. I slowly turn my head and see I am entangled by Cullen, who is sleeping calmly next to me, clearly at peace. I smile as I see both his hands on my stomach. I turn gently and kiss his lips. That wakes him within seconds, as that dreamy and happy face he has shines through his sleepy façade. “Hey pretty.” He whispers and I smile. “Hey handsome.” I whisper back and he smiles. “How are you feeling?” He asks and I smile. “At ease, snuggled here against a fierce commander.” I say softly and he laughs tenderly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He says softly as he props himself up on one elbow. I smile and look him in the eyes. “Is there anything you need, milady?” He asks and I shake my head. “You.” I whisper and he smiles. “Then me you shall have.” He says and lowers his head to kiss me again. 

And so we spend the remaining day in bed, making out and a few tender lovemaking sessions. Cullen decides I deserve a few foot massages and is all about making me relax while I just want to make him happy. It is as sunset is falling, he helps me out of bed and hands me my cloak and walks onto the balcony. I throw on the cloak and follow him. “What happened with Cassandra?” He asks and I look at him. “Redcliffe was attacked. She, Cole and Dorian ran to the gates to defend while I stayed in the backlines, firing arrows as well as I could. At one point the Venatori saw that it was lost and wanted to kill one last person. They attacked Cassandra. I shot an explosive arrow and let Dorian take care of the rest while I stormed in, followed by Dorian and Samuel, their leader. Samuel threw Cassandra over my horse and let me ride back as soon as possible so I could be safe again, while Dorian fought all the Venatori off. The whole town was backing me, so I knew I could charge safely in and out.” I say and he looks at me. “You feel bad.” He states and I nod. “I wanted so bad to not do anything foolish and now, I just had to safe Cassandra. She has been there for me when no one was, and is our biggest supporter. She would die for me, said so herself. I couldn’t lose her.” I say and he hugs me. “I understand.” He whispers softly and I look at him. “If she died saving you, I wouldn’t have forgiven myself either.” He adds and I rise and look him in the eyes. “People will die, protecting my body and Skyhold.” I say and focus on his warm brown eyes. “Our friends may die. I rather we clear the air here Cullen. Whoever dies on my account, saving my body, is my burden to bear into the fade. I will not have you bear it.” I say coldly and he looks at me. “You will not do such. People saw you do the impossible, I saw you do the impossible. There were 3 times in my life where I wish I was the chosen one, and not you. The destruction of Haven, the final battle of Corypheus and when you were brought in, on the edge of death a few weeks ago.” He says softly and I soften. “I rather let you live and take down whoever dares to harm you, but the Maker has intended for this all.” He says softly. I nod and walk back in, before dropping my cloak and being naked again. “Then let us celebrate us being alive.” I say and Cullen’s mouth goes open in surprise. “Maker’s breath.” He says as he rushes in to lift me carefully and lay me on the matrass, crawling on top of me with that handsome grin of his. I kiss him as he tenderly leans on his left arm to ensure he doesn’t pressure my growing belly as his right slips down my breasts, past the belly (which he definitely lingers on) down to my netherlips. His smile as I moan defines our relationship: we like torturing each other, even when facing a certain death.


	11. Chapter 11

Week 24 of pregnancy

Things had been slow in Skyhold. Really slow. Even up to the point that there were little dignitaries visiting. It was winter and a snowstorm was raging on the mountains. Most of this time I spend with Cullen in my room, writing letters to allies of the Inquisition or talking to him about his past. His siblings often visited. The girl I took with me as a handmaid assisted me whenever I needed her to. But it was dull and boring. 

It is already getting quite hard to walk, and it stresses me out. I have grown dependent on Cullen to wait for me while I waddled over to where ever we were going. The loo and dinner included. I am sitting on the loo now while Cullen is waiting for me to help me up. “This is not easy on you.” He states with this worried frown and I look up and give him a small nod. “One might say, I find this really difficult.” I say softly and extend my hands to be raised up. He chuckles and helps me up rubbing my belly softly. “Be nice for mamma.” He says softly and I get a small kick in return. He looks up and I smile. “This is our baby.” He whispers and I smile. “We did this together. I just did the hard part, you the fun.” I tease and waddle out of the room. His laugh fills the room as he follows. “But it is a part we both had fun with.” He teases and I smile. “That I cannot argue.” I say softly and kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back, before letting me go and walking to the couch we now placed in front of the hearth. “Are you okay?” He asks as I sit down and I smile. “Yeah, he or she is just a little active right now.” I say and he smiles as he signals for me to lay on his lap. I lay my head down and he throws a fur over me and tangles his hand in my hair. I smile softly as his hands rub my head gently and stare into the hearth. “I feel weird, knowing that these are the last few weeks together.” I say softly and he hums in response, vibrating through his body. “I already dread the moment I have to watch you die.” He whispers softly and I nod. “I dread the moment where the last picture I shall have of us is right after I deliver this little one safely.” I say softly and he smiles. “I don’t. I shall cherish that moment forever.” He whispers and I sit up again. “Promise me you’ll take good care of the little one?” I ask and he nods. “Cassandra already locked all the Lyrium away in a place I cannot find and Josephine promised she would check up on me regularly.” He says and cups my cheek. I lean into his touch and he smiles. “I promise you this, my love.” He whispers and I kiss him. He smirks into the kiss and helps me over his lap. It grows more heated soon and he moves us over to the bed.

When we finally are done, we decide to get dressed and go downstairs for lunch. He helps me waddle down and as soon as we enter the great hall, Leliana is at my side to help me sit down as the head of the table. Cullen sits down on my right, Leliana on my left as the servants bring the lunch. Mia and Cullen talk for a while, while Rosalie and Branson are playing with little Stanton. I look over the table at every friend and ally of mine and sigh with a heavy heart. Suddenly I hear Leliana calling my name. I look at her and she smiles. “Dreaming off?” She asks and I nod. “What do you think it’ll be, your Worship?” Josephine asks and Leliana pokes her ribs. “Josie!” She exclaims and Josephine shrugs. “What? Every parent has a suspicion. I know Cullen thinks it is a little girl.” She explains with a shrug. Leliana rolls her eyes. “To be honest, I would be happy with both, but I know Cullen wants a girl, so I want one.” I say and Leliana coos. “You two are too cute together, your Worship.” Leliana says and I smile and rub my belly. The little one kicks and I smile. “Want to feel?” I ask the girls and Leliana shyly looks at my stomach. “May I?” She asks and I nod, turning so she can feel it. She gently places her hand on top of my belly where I had mine and immediately she feels the kick. “Is that…?” She asks and I nod. “Feels like his foot to be honest.” I say with a small smile and she laughs. “That felt so weird.” She says and Josephine rises and walks to me. “May I?” She asks and I nod, guiding her hand to that spot. The babe is a little bit less moving but the hand just gives him that extra will to kick. He kicks and Josephine smiles. “Quite a fighter, like you and Commander Cullen.” She says and I smile. “She honestly is.” I gently say and Leliana smiles with that soft smile of hers she barely ever shows. 

After lunch we move to the war room. We sit there, planning what to do when a messenger shoots into the room. “Lady Josephine, Sister Nightingale. A letter from Halamshiral addressed to you.” The poor boy says, shaking in fear. “At ease.” Josephine says as she takes the letter. Leliana takes it out of her hands and reads it. “Hereby we invite her Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan, her husband Commander Cullen Rutherford, sister Leliana and ambassador Josephine Montilyet to the Yulemas ball at Halamshiral, thrown in celebration of last year victories and other joyous moments. We would also like to extend our congratulations to Lady inquisitor and her lord husband on the soon to be expected baby. We are looking forward to meeting the happy couple at the ball. Her Imperial Majesty, Celene.” Leliana reads aloud and I turn to Cullen. “Yulemas is in a little over two weeks.” I say softly while Leliana studies the letter. “The empress has written this herself. That means we will be guests of honour.” Leliana says and I look down. “Call the midwife. If she thinks it is safe, we shall go.” I say and look up to see Cullen’s approving smile. “I shall call for her, your Worship.” Leliana says softly and exits the room while I stare at the map and the pawns. “What are you thinking, my dear?” Cullen asks and I grab the Solas pawn near Ostwick and move it to the space between Skyhold and Halamshiral. “He must be here, waiting.” I say softly and Josephine frowns. “Why there, your Worship?” She asks and I look at her. “Where else? He must be gathering troops to march on Skyhold in a few weeks, who says he won’t be luring there as well.” I say and Cullen meets my eyes. “Josephine? Write Halamshiral that we shall see if we make it, may the pregnancy of my wife allow it. And write that due to threats made to the Inquisitor, we request if we may bring a few of our closest friends as guard for the Inquisitor.” He says, never taking his eye off me, making me quite calm. “I will Cullen.” She says and starts writing. As she is about to leave, the door is smashed open. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t be here?” Morrigan teases as she enters, shaking the snow off her cloak. “What are you doing here?” I ask and she hugs me. “Well, Celene thought it would be a good idea to send me as her Liaison to the Inquisition, knowing how dire pregnancy can be.” She says and looks at me. “And you are definitely looking good.” She purrs and looks at Cullen. “Enjoy it while she feels good.” She teases and looks at the map. “So, any interesting developments?” She asks and I sigh and sit down in the comfortable chair they placed in the war room for me and look at Cullen. “Tell her.” I say and he nods and starts telling her about Solas while I sit in the chair and stare in front of me and dream about holding this baby in my last few moments alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Week 25 of pregnancy

“My opinion remains that you should ride as little as possible, your Worship.” The midwife tells me as I get up from the bed. “We have to get to Halamshiral, a carriage through this snow would only slow us down. Besides, I have ridden a horse a few weeks ago.” I say and she nods. “Of course, your Worship.” She says, her eyes cast down as Cullen helps me dress again into my comfortable riding clothes. “I’ll make sure she rests plenty, do not worry.” He tells the midwife and I turn and give him a playful slap as I put on my cloak. She whispers something to Cullen as I grab my riding boots and put them on and Cullen nods. At that moment, Cassandra walks in. “Dorian, Varric and I are ready. Leliana is helping Josephine saddle her horse. The guards are waiting outside of Skyhold until you are ready, your Worship.” Cassandra says and I smile. “We’ll be down shortly. Is my horse saddled?” I ask and she nods. “And decked out in his ceremonial reigns and all the other things Dennet said and I forgot.” She says and I laugh. “Thank you.” I say and Cullen helps me up from the chair with a smile. “Ready to go?” He asks and I nod. 

In the courtyard everyone stands waiting. Cullen lifts me onto my horse and helps me set my feet right. Cassandra does my cloak right so I am warm and hands me a blanket to throw over my stomach. I smile and wrap the blanket around my stomach. We set out into the barren cold, every once in a while stopping to rest for a while. 

Within three days we are at Halamshiral. The guards welcome us and let us ride to the stables. Cullen helps me off and I stretch my legs a bit before waddling after a few guards who request Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and my presence in the vestibule. I walk in, guided by Cullen and followed by my personal guards (or Cassandra, Dorian and Varric) and see Empress Celene at the top of the stairs. The men bow, the girls courtesy and I do a half failed courtesy, since that belly is in the way. Celene laughs and signals for me to come up. “Pregnancy suits you well, Inquisitor.” She says in that serene voice of hers. I smile. “Thank you, your Imperial Majesty.” I say kindly and she nods approvingly. “Follow me, we have much to discuss.” She says and I follow her as best as I can, Cullen walking next to me again. 

We are being lead into the guest wing where servants are rummaging around, quickly bowing as we pass. Celene stops at a large door and the guards open it. It is the most gorgeous room ever. Light blue paint, golden details, while marble floors. We walk in, gazing around in awe of the room. “This shall be your quarters for the time being. Only the best of the pregnant Inquisitor.” She says and I make half a courtesy, supported by Cullen. “Thank you, your Imperial Majesty.” I say and the very faintest of smiles plays around her lips. “You are welcome, Inquisitor. I just ask that you do not elope in my gardens this time, though I do not blame you for wanting to tie the knot with your husband.” She says politely and exits. The whole group looks at us. “You did not elope? We were at your wedding.” Leliana says and I look at Cullen. “You were at the retaking of the vows. Cullen and I eloped a year prior when we were here on Inquisition business. They would not let us share quarters unless we were married, and Cullen had already proposed, so we eloped, showed the marriage contract to the maid tending to me and before nightfall Cullen was allowed to sleep in my quarters.” I say and Cullen smiles as he hold me. “And my dear wife wanted you all to be there, so we redid the whole thing so it would be official in your eyes as well.” He says and Josephine frowns. “So, you have been married for a year before we were invited?” Josephine asks and I nod. “We weren’t planning on telling you because we wanted it to be our little thing.” I say softly before Josephine tackles me into a bone crushing hug. “Do not worry, we are happy for you.” She says before letting me go and rubbing her hand over my belly to soften the small impact she had. Leliana steps forward and hugs me as well. “I expected it, but I am still happy.” She says and then gives Cullen a firm handshake. “You know, I will still castrate you if you break her heart.” She threatens with a small smile and winks at me before Cassandra walks up to me. “You have done what felt right. And you know I love that about you.” She says and I nod. “Come on, let’s explore this wing.” She then says, breaking the tension and drags me towards a door. 

After a little exploring, the group forces me to lay down for the rest of the day and take it easy. I decide to just take it easy and sit down on the couch with a book and start reading. After a while Cullen walks in with reports and sits down next to me. “Are you okay?” I ask and he shrugs. “Celene’s guard thought I could help with setting up protection around the palace, since I am apparently an expert in that.” He says and I tap on my lap as a signal for him to lay down on it. “You are great in seeing weak spots.” I say as he lays down, minding the belly. He looks up, his eyes drooping a little. “I am in seeing yours.” He says and I smile. He lays there for a few minutes before his breathing slows down and eases into a regular breathing pattern. I play with his hair for a while before I get a little sleepy too and let my head rest against the back of the couch, dozing off myself.

I suddenly hear through my dreams a few giggles and “ahws” and I sleepily open my eyes. Leliana and Josephine are standing in the door opening of the room and are looking at me and Cullen. “Wassup?” I sleepily slur and Leliana walks in. “We were invited for dinner.” She says and I sigh. “Dear Maker, I need to pee.” I say softly and wake Cullen. “Cul, I need to pee.” I say and he wakes slowly. “Whaa?” He asks and I sigh. “Your child is sitting on my blatter.” I say and he shoots up. I struggle to get up and waddle to the small loo room. When I come back, Cullen is gone and just Leliana and a handmaid remain. “Let’s get you into proper attire.” Leliana says and helps me out of my jacket. The maid and her strip me and get me into a dark red dress with a bit of a neckline and barely any volume in the bottom with golden decorations on the sleeves and bottom. Leliana sends the girl away as she finishes slipping on my shoes and helping me up again. “You wanted to be alone?” I ask and she nods. “The maids don’t need to hear everything.” She says and I nod. She signals me over to the little chair and stands behind me to braid. “The court will talk. Many do not see need in you being here. Celene, Briala and Gaspard know of the threat of Solas, I informed them. They shall gather information amongst nobles tonight and ensure your full safety. Then the ball, which shall be the day after tomorrow, the whole court of Celene shall declare war on Solas. This results in allies from Orlais to help us defend Skyhold a bit better. Josephine is trying her best to call in some favours in Antiva City and see what she can do. Celene and Briala will be near us all night to see what it does to court.” She says as she finishes the braid and starts to turn it into a bun. “And come morning, Celene shall take you to her own imperial midwife to check on you, just to be sure after all that riding.” She says and I sit there calmly. “Why the sudden interest of Celene in my child?” I ask and she looks at me, telling me a thousand stories. “For now, we’ll keep it at this. She needs an heir, and if you die, she’ll persuade Cullen with stories of her kindness and shall request the child grows up here at court.” She says and I turn to her as she finishes my bun. “So she can see if the child is eligible to inherit a backstabbing court?” I ask with a cocked brow and Leliana nods. “But it is also one of the safer places for your child. Celene can threaten enemies with the support she has of the Inquisition, since her mom is the Inquisitor. Her enemies are not stupid, they have seen us in the War against the Elder One. They know we fight to kill and preserve and not to be diplomatic. An Orlesian ally does much for our power, but a foreign power does so much more for Celene.” She explains and I nod as I reach out in signal for her help to pull me up. She does with a smile and leads me out of the room, walking at my speed making me feel really welcome. “Thank you.” I say as we reach the dining hall and she smiles. “My pleasure, your Worship.” She says as we walk towards our group of friends. “And good luck playing the game.” She adds as she takes her place between Josephine and Cullen. A lackey leads me to the place next to Cullen, near the head of the table where Celene will sit. As she walks in, we rise (me with a little bit of struggle and a lot of help from Cullen) and as she sits down, the game officially begins for us.


	13. Chapter 13

Week 26 of pregnancy

At this point, it was of no use for me to do anything. The baby was in the way and by wanting to do something, I had to plan every nap and rest moment ahead. Leliana often sat with me, knowing that I was about to gauge my eyes out of boredom and she felt like one lonely soul could accompany another. So the day between our arrival and the ball, we spend together. She taught me how to play the piano and sang songs while I gently tried to play and touch the ivory keys. “You should sing more often.” I say softly as she just finishes an Andrastian song. She smiles and sits down next to me on the piano chair. “I used to love to sing. I guess I grew up.” She says and I smile. “We all have our things.” She says and I give her the gentlest of smiles and lean my head on her shoulder. “I used to hate archery.” I suddenly say and she hums in question. “Father did not want me to know the martial ranged arts, so he taught me the importance of fighting with daggers. I trained and trained, but never mastered them. During his week abroad in Orlais for business, I hijacked his bow and took it for a spin. On my first try I killed a pidgeon.” I say softly and Leliana looks at me. “Things go not as we expected. That as well. Father came home and heard I shot a pidgeon. He made me take the bow and spend ours training on it, yelling every time I did not perfectly hit the bulls eye. So I grew to hate it. This was also around the time the search for an eligible match began. I trained and trained while my father looked for a husband. And then he brought home the eldest of Maldwyne, his one chance to get into the government of Ostwick. I was their perfect bride. Skilled in martial arts, of a good and fertile family and I was pretty for their standards. It was not until I bested their son in archery, that they saw I was not willing to marry. I engaged into more and more martial business and soon the father of my betrothed took me aside and asked. I told him the truth and he released me from the betrothal and giving me the leadership of the city’s rangers. We were a peace unit, created to maintain the peace within Ostwick and its circle, easing the tension between the templars and the mages. The betrothal that my father intended to be mine fell upon my younger sister. In Ostwick’s services I was sent to the temple of Sacred Ashes. And we both know what happened after that.” I say and Leliana chuckles. “I became a lay sister to hide from someone who was trying to kill me. Though I hate that she changed me into who I am now, I am happy that I became a lay sister. Faith has kept me on the right path.” She says and I nod. “Faith had kept me running in the war against Corypheus. Now, it is growing thin. I have come to terms with my passing, but I am questioning whether this is the maker’s plan or Solas’ revenge.” I say and she smiles. “It is both.” She says and helps me up. “Come, Halamshiral has many chantry shrines. Let’s visit a few and bring fresh candles and scents.” She says and I smile as we walk out of the wing.

And so we spend the remainder of that day visiting shrines, and even the morning of the ball, we spend some time in the Winter palace’s shrine. A little after lunch, Leliana excuses herself. “I must be getting ready for the ball. You should too.” She says and I nod and watch her walk away. Cullen, who has joined us for the luncheon, looks at me. “You look tired.” He says and I nod. “I am. The baby is growing more and more active with every passing minute. Barely slept last night.” I say softly and he grabs my hand. “Regrets?” He asks and I smile. “Only that I don’t get to see her grow up.” I say and he smiles. “You and me both.” He says and then helps me get up. “I suggest you take a nap and I will have your handmaids wake you with enough time to get dressed.” He says and I nod and let him walk me back to my room.

After a long nap, I wake up by a handmaid shaking me. I get up, make an awkward run too the loo and then let the maids dress me into a royal blue gown with large skirts and one of those awkward pregnancy corsets. Jewels are hung around my neck and waist, earrings decorate my ears and a beautiful small tiara is resting snugly against a bun. “You look like a princess.” I hear Cullen say and I turn. “I feel like a whale who needs jewels to look beautiful.” I say softly and he walks towards me, cupping my cheeks with both his hands. “You look gorgeous. You could give the damned nobles here a run for their money.” He says and I smile. He turns and picks something up. A large rectangular box rests on his hands. “Open it.” He says and I do, revealing a beautiful golden coloured mask with blue jewels on them. “You got me this?” I ask and he shakes his head. “No, your advisors and I have.” He says as he fastens the mask to my braids. “Leliana was all about how we couldn’t make you go to your last ball without being in the game completely. So she and Josephine designed it, and I ordered it.” He says and I smile. “Thank you.” I say and he offers me his arm. “Shall we, my Inquisitor?” He asks and I tangle my arm into his and smile. “We shall, Commander.” I say and we walk out of the room and into the hallway where my friends are waiting. Leliana is the first to see me and bows with a smile. “You look amazing, Inquisitor.” She says and Cassandra turns with a gasp. “You look gorgeous.” She says and I blush. “Ladies.” I say and Dorian walks up to me. “In Tevinter, there would be magisters willing to hand over everything to be with you for one night, the way you look now.” He says and I shyly hide my head into Cullen’s arm, who then pulls me close to him. Josephine walks up to us and looks at Cullen. “There are rumours going around of you two being unhappy. Just keep this whole façade up and you need not worry, the nobles will play their cards to remain in your favour.” She says and then gives me a wink. “And, the Orlesians can appreciate a gorgeous woman, even if said woman is pregnant.” She says and Leliana snorts. “Especially when said woman is pregnant.” She adds with a laugh and I look at her with a small frown. “Why?” I ask and Cullen sighs. “Because if her husband dies, it means she can still conceive and that means the price goes up.” He says and I look at him. “Price?” I ask and he nods. “For your dowry.” He says and I roll my eyes. “Yeah, well, dad did not even pay you my dowry since he either still does not know or really hates me. Could be both.” I say and he hugs me tighter. “I am sorry to rush you, but the empress is really expecting us.” Varric says and I turn to Cullen. “Ready?” I ask him and he chuckles. “Are you with me?” He asks and I nod. “Then I am ready.” He whispers and we walk out. 

We walk out of the guest wing into the Vestibule and we hear gasps as the halls turn silent. The door to the great ballroom opens and the announcer walks up to us. Josephine hands him a scroll and Dorian, Cassandra and Varric position at the top of the stairs, Josephine and Leliana at the level between the dancefloor and the upper level of the ballroom and Cullen leads me to the left stairs. The announcer opens the scroll and starts reading. “And now introducing: Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan-Rutherford of Ostwick, daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, the champion of the blessed Andraste herself, keeper of order, ally of the united circles and templars, victor of the war on the Elder One, heir to the house Trevelyan and peacekeeper of the Inquisition and her husband Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford-Trevelyan of Honnleath, former knight-commander of the Templars, Commander of the Inquisition’s forces and patron of the Free of Lyrium movement.” The announcer tells as we descend the first few steps and courtesy Celene, who is standing there with a serene smile as she courtesies back. Cullen leads me down the last few steps and then lets me catch my breath while the rest is introduced. As soon as they introduce Leliana, and everyone has descended the stairs, Cullen and I rise the stairs near Celene and courtesy again. “A pleasure that you could make it, Inquisitor.” She says calmly and I nod respectfully. “We would not have liked it any other way, your Imperial Majesty.” I say and she smiles. “Please, do enjoy the ball.” She says and I smile while Cullen confirms we will. “I want to sit.” I hiss softly and he nods. “If you don’t mind, your Imperial Majesty, I will escort my wife to the nearest seat so she can rest for a little while. The baby is taking its toll on her.” He says and I smile through the tiredness. “A toll I gladly bear though, my love.” I say and he lets me lean on him. Celene beckons a few of her servants forward, tells them softly and a few seconds later a comfy chair is brought into the room and directed to one of the private balconies. “Enjoy the balcony, Inquisitor.” She says and looks up to await the next guests.


	14. Chapter 14

Week 26 of pregnancy

The ball was boring, for a lack of a better word. The hordes of Orlesian nobles grinding for my approval kept me busy for most of the first hour of the ball. Cullen on one side next to me, often servicing a double roll as both my bodyguard and husband, kept the touchy nobles off my back. In the meanwhile Cassandra and Varric controlled the horde.

Now, the second hour of the ball coming to an end and with most of the nobles having arrived, Celene was preparing for her speech. Cullen helps me onto my feet while Dorian and Cassandra look ever the intimidating while we walk back into the grand ballroom. On the other side of the room, Leliana nods gently as we walk in and stand near the railing. Celene walks onto the dais and starts a whole speech about how she dreams of a peaceful and united Thedas and how glad she is that everyone from the Free Marches to the Inquisition is here. I just lean onto Cullen as the little one gives me a little kick to indicate it is awake. Then Celene opens the dancefloor for everyone and invites the representatives of all the kingdoms, cities and organizations on the dancefloor with their plus one. Cullen helps me down the stairs and puts a hand on my hip and takes my hand in the other. “Ready?” He asks softly and I barely visible shake my head. “I am afraid that the baby is in the way of my graceful dancing.” I whisper and he laughs gently. “You will be fine.” He says as the music kicks in. It is an easy Orlesian waltz which I can still manage and Cullen just seems to enjoy the fact that I am in his arms. By the time the waltz ends, he already has many ladies of the court eyeing him for a dance while quite a few noblemen want the same for me. We dance for a short while before I become rather tired and Dorian forcefully removes me from the dancefloor, with threats that he would name the little one after him. I sit down on the balcony again and stare over the gardens of Halamshiral. Suddenly I hear a soft voice. “May I, your Worship?” An unfamiliar voice asks and I turn and signal for the Orlesian to come forward. It is a young lady, by the mask she is wearing she looks like one of Celene’s ladies. “What is it?” I ask softly and the girl looks at Cassandra and Dorian. “It has pleased her Imperial Majesty for you to join her on her balcony for a few refreshments and a much needed talk about motherhood.” The girl shyly says and I signal Cassandra to come closer. “Tell Cullen where I am, I’ll take Dorian with me as my guard. Let Leliana keep an eyes out with Varric for any rumours or odd things.” I say and she helps me up. “Lead the way.” I say to the girl and Dorian follows me suit as the girl leads me to Celene’s balcony. We enter and Celene turns. I manage again, half a courtesy before the little one goes on a rampage in disagreement and Dorian helps me back up. “Are you okay, Inquisitor?” She asks and I shake my head. “I have entered the stage of pregnancy where standing up from a chair or couch becomes harder than sitting down.” I say softly and she nods and signals over to one of the chairs across hers. “Sit down, you deserve it.” She says and I slowly take my place. Josephine then enters and bows to the two of us. “You had send for me?” She asks me and I want to shake my head but Dorian nods yes to me. “Yes, I have.” I say slowly and she sits down next to me. “I have asked you to come here because rumours have reached my ears.” Celene says and I sit up straight. “What rumours, if I may ask, your Imperial Majesty?” I ask and she signals her page forward, who hands her a scroll. “Our scouts have recorded a lot of Inquisition involvement near Ostwick, where the rogue mage and your former ally Solas was spotted. It does not take a genius to put two and two together.” She says and I look at Josephine, who quickly takes over. “You think we are behind his disappearance?” She asks and Celene gently shakes her head. “No, he is behind something that is happening within the Inquisition, may that be something small or something larger.” She says and I look at Josephine and Dorian. They nod and I bite my lip. “He has threatened my unborn child.” I smoothly say, which is not even a complete lie. Celene frowns. “That is cruel, even for an elf or an apostate.” She says and Josephine then looks to me. “Tell her the whole truth. Her Imperial Majesty might be able to help.” She says and I look at Dorian. “Lady Montilyet is better versed in this, I am afraid.” He says and I sigh. “The apostate Solas has found a way to exploit the mark on my hand and was about to kill me. In exchange for my life and the mark, I would be able to birth the baby.” I say and Celene shoots up. “Morrigan told me for that magic she would need more than a promise, she would need an actual limb.” Celene says and I bite my lip. “I am afraid that it is the plan this apostate has. But we cannot be sure.” I say and Celene walks to the edge of your balcony. “Who is taking over the Inquisition?” She asks and I look away. “We are not yet sure, my seneschal Nightingale and Seeker Pentaghast are looking for a good replacement for me.” I say and Celene turns to look at me. “Let me help.” She says and walks back to us. “When is your due date?” She asks and I shrug. “Mid spring.” I say and she nods. “We will send men early spring. I suggest you start putting your spymaster on finding out who will be aiding the apostate, and send requests for help to the other lords, ladies and monarchs.” She says and I frown. Josephine asks the question that is on everyone’s mind. “Why would you help us, your Imperial Majesty?” She asks softly and Celene looks at her. “No one, not even a rogue apostate or me, should force a mother to be to worry for the safety of her child, knowing she will be dead anyways.” She says and then turns to me. “I must admit, I had other plans for this evening, but I would like to extend this request to you. Once the baby is born, and if it needs a safe place to hide, we shall welcome him or her with open arms and raise it in safety.” She says softly and I nod, tears filling my eyes. “I thank you, your Imperial Majesty.” I say softly, and for the first time this night I am glad for the mask. “Come.” She says softly and extends her hand. “Let us make a declaration of alliance, that we might work and fight together against the evils of the world.” She says and I take her hand, lifting myself up with a bit of a struggle. Josephine backs me up and soon I am steady and up. “Ugh, if only I knew it would be this much of a pain to carry the little one.” I whine as we exit and Josephine snickers. “Your worship, I think you have been properly introduced to womanhood by now.” She says as she walks with me out, the two of us one step behind Celene. Cullen sees us and starts signalling and I frown. “Josephi-…” I start but she cuts me off and runs towards Cullen. Celene stands at the balcony of the dais and starts. “My dear and beloved guests from all over Thedas.” She starts and suddenly a movement in red catches my eye as Cassandra and Leliana run towards me. Another movement, mostly reflection of something in candlelight is next and I push Celene out of the way. She falls and I get hit by something sharp in my right arm. I scream and quickly seek cover behind the statue, breaking the arrow in two and tearing it from my arm. Leliana throws me my bow and I knock in an arrow and take aim. A black clad figure in the shadows moves towards us and as he turns, I release my arrow before sagging against the statue. The black clad man falls and I see guards charging by while the ladies of Celene help her up. In the meanwhile Leliana reaches me and presses a cloth to my arm. “Are you okay?” She asks shaken and I lean on her shoulder. “Dizzy.” I murmur and she smiles as Cullen and Josephine reach us. “Hold on, this will hurt.” She says as she ties the cloth tightly above the wound and another cloth Cullen hands her is tied around the wound. As soon as that is done, Cullen lifts me like I am not fat and pregnant and starts walking to our wing. Somewhere on our way there, I find myself a bit too comfortable for someone in pain and my body gives out for a well deserved nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Week 26 of pregnancy

I wake in comfortable pillows with a warm body cuddling me. My arm is numb and I feel relatively well for what just happened. I look around cuddle into the warmth. Suddenly that warmth starts moving. “Stay still.” I whine and immediately the warmth is gone and Cullen’s face is in mine. “You are awake.” He says and helps me sit up as he grabs my bandaged arm. “How are you feeling?” He asks and I shrug. “Surprisingly numb.” I say sleepily and he smiles as he looks at a green mush on my wound. “The herbs seem to fight the infection.” He says softly and then binds it back up. I look at him. “Is Celene okay?” I ask and he nods. “She will visit later. Her thanks are great, people have confirmed that if you hadn’t pushed her away she would have taken the arrow straight to the heart.” He says and I sigh as I rub my belly. “And the assassin?” I ask and Cullen bows his head. “He bled out while the drug him away. He- You shot him in his left shoulder. He was doomed to die anyways.” Cullen says and I bow my head. “And the doctor’s verdict on me?” I ask him shyly and he rolls his eyes. “Bedrest for at least three weeks to let the baby heal. The blood loss took a toll on the both of you.” He says and I sigh. “Should’ve seen that coming.” I whisper and he just laughs. “It is okay. We do have to get back to Skyhold by the end of the week so you will be in a carriage while going back.” He says and my eyes widen. “No.” I say and he lays a hand on my knee with an apologetic smile. “I am sorry.” He says and I turn my head and roll my eyes. “And here I thought you knew I hate being confined in those idiotic things.” I say angrily and he gently places his hand under my chin and turns my head and forces me to look in his warm brown eyes. “I know, and I am sorry, but Skyhold needs us. We will have an open carriage and I will travel with you.” He says softly and I frown. “You, with me?” I ask and he nods. “In the carriage.” He says and I hug him. He smiles and then gets up. “I will let everyone outside know you are awake.” He says softly and I nod, leaning back into the pillows.

After appeasing an overly worried group of friends, I fall back asleep. The following morning I wake at the crack of dawn, my bladder screaming at me. I shake Cullen. “I need to pee.” I whisper gently as he opens one of his eyes and he sits up and puts on his shirt. “Come on, sit up.” He says as he grabs my cloak and throws it around my shoulder. I sit up and he lifts me with ease and walks to the outhouse where he sits me on the porcelain sit so I can do my business. As soon as his hands are off me the baby starts kicking and moving. I rub my stomach in discomfort and do my business. I call Cullen back and the baby slows his movements as Cullen lifts me again. “Are you okay?” He asks and I nod. “The little one just got really active and is finally slowing down.” I say and he walks to the bed and gently lowers me onto the covers and sits next to me and rubs my belly. “Be nice for mommy.” He says and then looks at me as I smile at the both of them. “We honestly should start discussing names.” He says and I shrug. “I will not be there, so pick a name you like.” I say and Cullen chuckles. “Okay, let’s restart.” He says and caresses my belly. “You are picking a male and female name you like and we name our child that.” He says and I cock my head to the right and look at him. “If it is a boy, name him you.” I say and he looks at me. “I want my son to be Stanton Cullen Trevelyan-Rutherford, rightful heir to the Bann of Trevelyan.” I say softly and Cullen smiles as he kisses me. “I shall name him after me, if you desire.” He says and I smile. “And what if it is a girl?” He asks and I think for a little. “Don’t rush it.” He suddenly says and pecks my temple. “I have to go, Cassandra and I are inspecting Celene’s chevaliers, but I will be back soon.” He says softly and I nod and kiss him a goodbye.

Half way through the day my handmaid comes in and courtesies. “Her Imperial Majesty Celene is here to see you, your Worship.” The girl says and I sit up. “Let her in.” I say softly and make myself comfortable. Celene enters and I bow my head. She smiles and asks for a chair. As soon as the maid places it near the bed, Celene sends her away and sits down. “Are you okay?” She asks me softly and I smile with a sigh. “Bored. Bedrest is not my cup of tea, your Imperial Majesty.” I say softly and she chuckles, something that sounds so foreign coming from her. “I can only imagine, after the adventurous life you have lived so far.” She says and I nod. She looks at me and grabs my hand. “Do not get mad, I overheard your husband talking to the fierce Princess of Nevarra.” Celene says and looks at me. “Is it true you are dying?” She asks and I hide my shock. “We all are dying.” I say and Celene gives me a stern look. I wince and bow my head. “But I am afraid I am in my final weeks, your Radiance.” I say and she sighs. “I am sorry to hear that.” She says softly and I look up. “You have been here three times since your appointment as Inquisitor. The first time to safe my life from an assassination, the second time for that damned council her Perfection insisted upon and now for a ball I invited you for.” She says and I shrug. “Seems about it, yes.” I say and Celene looks at me. “Will the baby carry your titles?” She asks and I shake my head. “Knowing my father, Bann Trevelyan, this baby will not carry my titles.” I say and she nods. “I will talk to my council and see if I can appoint your husband Marquis or Duke of Skyhold. Should give the little one a bit more power and safety.” She says and I shoot up. “Woah, your Imperial Majesty.” I say and put my hands in front of my as a soothing movement. “While I am grateful, I cannot accept it, your Radiance.” I say and she smiles from underneath her mask. “It is not a gift, it is a thank you for the two times you have saved my life and Orlais.” She says softly and hesitantly holds out her hand to my belly. I lay down and guide her hand to where a little knee is poking me. The little one gives one small jerk of the knee and Celene looks delighted. “If I can keep this one small life safe, it means I have paid you back for saving mine.” She says and I swallow back tears. “Thank you, your Imperial Majesty.” I whisper and she cups my cheek. “No, thank you for saving me, Inquisitor.” She says and rises. “Now rest, I heard your husband wants to return to Skyhold the day after tomorrow and you shall need all the rest you can get.” She says and I smile. “I will, thank you for everything, your Imperial Majesty.” I say and she just leaves the room.

Cullen returns a little over two hours later with two furry balls in his arms. “What are those?” I ask and he puts them on the bed. Immediately I recognize the grey mabari pup that is curiously looking around before walking to me and laying down next to me. But the little grey/white furball that is laying on my feet takes me a little longer. “A kitten from an Ostwicken greyne coon nest. The merchant had both the litters and gave me one of each, telling me they are already used to each other. Thought it would be nice for you to bemother something before you go, with all your mommy hormones raging through you.” He says as I lift the little greyne coon kitten who purrs the second I hold her. “Thank you.” I say softly and he kisses me as I cradle the kitten. The mabari pup climbs my leg before nestling against my fat belly. I giggle as Cullen lays down next to me and lowers his head onto my shoulders. The kitten gets comfy on my chest and I put the little pup on top of my stomach, where it lays down gently and falls asleep. Cullen chuckles as he sees my loving gaze at the little ones in front of me. “Mom.” He teases and I smile. “Just a little baby and this whole picture would be complete.” I whisper lovingly and he smiles as we just lay there, holding each other company.


	16. Chapter 16

Week 27 of pregnancy

I hate sitting still and do nothing. We had remained in the Winter palace a little longer than expected due to my midwife worrying for my health during the trip back. Once she had cleared me to go, Cullen had lifted me and carried me to the carriage which was made comfortable enough for me to sleep in and had enough space for Cullen to travel with me.

Now we are about a day away from Skyhold, already traveling through the snowy mountains. Cullen has buried me underneath a pile of blankets while he is wrapped in a few. He tells me stories of his childhood and in return I tell him a few of mine. It is how we spend most of the trip. He talks and brushes my hair and feeds me, I let him do that without throwing daggers or shooting arrows and in return give him a massage every now and then. It is dark once we set up camp, Cassandra gently helping me out before Cullen sweeps me off my feet and carries me to the tent set up for me. “Come on, I feel a lot better, and I would be even better if I could walk those few steps myself.” I whine and Cullen chuckles, the vibrations making that I subconsciously cuddle more into him. “Darling, I rather keep you safe for the remaining weeks.” He says and I smile as he gently places me on the soft bed made of furs and wool and blankets. I smile and he ensures that the entrance remains open so I can see the fire. “Can’t I just sit there?” I ask him gently and he sighs. “I’m not su-…” He starts and Cassandra walks up to us and stops him. “Cullen, she has been a good little patient, all those days we travelled back. Let her sit with us. She could use the warmth.” She says and Cullen sighs and nods. “Fair enough.” He says and lifts me. Cassandra grabs a whole heap of furs and places me on them so I can sit warm and near the fire. Cullen sets me there and sits down next to me while Varric lits the campfire. Within minutes all the guards are cooking, preparing plates and gathering wines and water. Cassandra grabs a small kettle and starts working on a tea for me while one of the soldiers offers me a bit of his bread. I take it and munch on it while the dinner is prepared. It takes a while but a good chunk of deer meat, some vegetables and a tea stands in front of me. I attack with a hunger I am foreign with and finish before most of the soldiers even get halfway. “Is there more deer?” I ask, feeling pretty good and the group laughs as Cullen gives me part of his deer. I finish it too and lean against Cullen. “You needed that, didn’t you.” He says with a smile and I nod. “The little one was hungry and liked deer.” I say and one of the soldiers calls to Cullen. “Pregnant woman will only grow worse. They will wake you in the middle of the night just because they are hungry for the weirdest things. Mine wanted mashed potatoes with lemon gum drops mixed through it.” He jokes and Cullen wraps his arm tighter around me. “She will get it all.” He says and I sigh. “You have already stocked up on the pickles I craved early pregnancy.” I say with an angry pout and he boops my nose. “And I will stock everything if I need to. You deserve the best.” He whispers and Dorian rises. “I will sit somewhere else, I do not consent with this sugary scene in front of me.” He says and moves. I blush and Cassandra smiles as Josephine and Leliana roll their eyes. “It is called cute Dorian.” Josephine yells and I smile as the little one knees me gently. It all seems perfect.

We sleep the rest of the night and come morning, Cullen carries me back to the carriage before sitting down next to me. We are about to go when a group of riders rushes to us, all wearing Inquisition uniforms. “Sister Nightingale.” One screams as he recognizes the purple scarf decorating Leliana’s head. I move to my window and Cullen gets out as the rider jumps off his horse and hands her a letter. Leliana tears it open and reads it and starts running around. “Get the Inquisitor to Skyhold, NOW!” She yells and Cullen jumps back in and closes the door as someone brings the horses to move. We rush up the mountain while Cassandra, Josephine and Dorian come with me. Varric remains down there and so do the guards. I look at Cullen. “What happened?” I ask and he shrugs. “I have no clue. All I heard was Leliana saying Solas’ name and something that sounded like a curse.” He says and I sigh as the carriage shoots up. 

After about three hours we stop and Cullen climbs out. “Horses for the last part?” I hear him ask and someone replies. He comes back and lifts me out of the carriage and onto a horse. Furs are donned around me and I am handed my bow. “Solas has send scouts to see if he can strike small blows against us. We need you to be able to protect yourself.” Cullen says and Cassandra rides to me. “I will ride with the Inquisitor and Commander, together with Dorian. The rest wait an hour and come after us.” She says and everyone gives a consenting nod as Cullen mounts his horse and we rush towards Skyhold. 

Upon arrival people pull me out of the saddle and lift me up while someone rides my horse away. The battle drums are heard all over the courtyard as Cullen bids the templar knight who is holding me to bring me to my quarters. Cassandra stands with Cullen as Dorian follows me to my quarters. As soon as I am in bed, he and the midwife check on me and the baby. Suddenly Cassandra chargers in and looks at me. “I am so sorry.” She says as she rushes up to me and Dorian takes that as his cue to leave. “What is it?” I ask softly and she sits down next to me. “Nevarra has sided with Solas.” She says and I sigh. “Why are you sorry? The King should be.” I say and she bows her head. “I am because I am still a princess of Nevarra.” She whispers and I shrug. “So? You are with us, that is all I care about Cassandra.” I whisper and she looks at me, tears filling her eyes. “How are you?” She asks and I shrug. “Baby is stressed and kicking me a lot, I am just more upset that no one was willing to inform me of what was actually happening.” I say and she nods as she lays her hand of my stomach and receiving an elbow in return. “Is it odd, being pregnant and not battle ready?” She asks and I laugh. “It is the worst feeling ever. I feel so helpless.” I say and she smiles as I sit up. “I understand that. It is not fun being helpless.” She says and I nod. “Can you order Cullen to put safety plans on the war agenda for the next meeting? It is time we started thinking about what would happen if I die.” I say softly and she nods. “We will.” She says and lowers her head “I will.”.


	17. Chapter 17

Week 30 of pregnancy 

Cullen and the midwife just now both agreed on me leaving the bed. The midwife was all fussy about me but I was getting more and more agitated the longer I remained in bed. That meant that when I tried attacking her because I was sick of laying down, Cullen and she finally decided it was time for me to be able to leave the bed.

And so I was walking around like a whale, fat and tired. The baby ensured long nights for me since no position seemed to remain comfortable for a while and turning became more like an impossible mission. Cullen supported me like any husband would, but Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Sera were more useful. The amount of threats Sera made every time a man tried to downplay me was hilarious and Leliana’s spies were now reporting more and more scared men because of Sera. 

It is late afternoon and Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and I are sitting in the war room with a map in front of us. I am sitting in a comfortable chair while Cullen and Leliana are arguing about sending armies of spies. Suddenly the door bursts open and Cullen draws his sword in reaction before lowering. “Morrigan.” He sighs and goes back to his resting position while Morrigan walks up to me. “You look well.” She says and then turns to the rest of the table. “Celene send me. She has heard that Tevinter sided with Solas, along with a few Dalish Elven clans and all the Free Marches but Ostwick.” She says and I lower my head and with a bit of a struggle I rise from the table, turning to face the window and staring over the snowy. “Our allies?” I ask and Josephine steps forward. “Loads of Orlesian nobles, complete Orlesian court and a few Ferelden nobles. Ostwick and the Chantry both have not yet pledged loyalty but especially the Chantry seems to pick our side.” She says and I turn around and look at the table. “I was never great at math, but the odds seem to not favour us.” I say and Josephine lowers her head. “I am afraid so, your Worship.” She says and I frown. “Any other news Celene has given you?” I ask Morrigan and she nods. “She says a message for you and Cullen will soon reach Skyhold. She was rather happy with that, and for Celene that usually means it is good for her and the receiver.” She says and I grab the table as the little one starts kicking. “It is probably her declaration of support.” Cullen says as he rubs my stomach and I nod as a small tightening is felt. I moan in discomfort and immediately everyone in the room is on edge. “The baby?” Leliana asks tensely and I nod as another tightening follows. “Help me sit down.” I ask Cullen and not even two seconds later I sit while Josephine darts out the room to get a midwife. “I’m okay.” I whisper and Leliana reaches out for my shoulder. “We know you are, but we need to be sure about the baby.” She whispers and Morrigan walks to me. “I am quite sure these are false contractions. I had them with Kieran. You will be okay, but the midwife is the only one who can confirm it.” She gently says and I nod. Josephine returns with the midwife and the poor woman seems winded from the sprint. “Let’s see.” She says and Cullen lays me on an empty part of the table. The woman checks whatever she needs to check and is quickly done. “False contractions, your Worship. Us midwifes call them Braxton hicks. They have appeared a bit before they usually do but it is nothing to worry about. It is your body’s practise run for actual birth.” She says and then turns to Cullen. “Your wife shall have them more often. Just get her comfortable and let it happen.” She commands and then turns back to me. “For now, rest for you, Inquisitor. Remain seated if you need to be here, but return to bed as soon as possible.” She gently says and I nod. Cullen helps me off the table and sits me back down while Morrigan grabs a small foot bench and lays my feet on there. “Helps with the swollen ankles.” She says and I nod. Leliana stands, her face empty of any emotion. “We need to get this plan done as soon as possible.” She whispers and I nod. “Get all our closest friends in here.” I command and she nods, signalling Morrigan to follow her as they set out to gather everyone. Cullen remains with me and Josephine as we do some work and planning of ourselves.

Half an hour later the room is filled with Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, Sera, Cole, Iron Bull, Blackwall and a few of our highest commanders. “We asked you here to help us plan the inevitable fight.” I say and they nod. “We need to get this baby out safely, and I need your help. In my post-birth state I shall have too little power to escape and I shall need you to get this child safely to the Empress of Orlais.” I say softly and Cullen gives me a comforting squeeze. “May I propose something?” Josephine asks, not completely sure of herself as a diplomat in a room full of warriors. “Go ahead.” I softly say and she nods. “There is a tunnel system underneath Skyhold. Blackwall and I discovered it when we still had something. It leads to the bottom of the mountain. It is long, and you could get lost, but we could send mappers into the system in pairs and map it out.” She says and I turn to Cullen and Leliana who nod. “Excellent idea. I will put my men onto it.” She says and I smile. “But who is going to get this little one out?” I ask and Josephine again steps forward. “I wish to be part of the party escorting this one out. I am no fighter, so up here I shall not be of any value, but I can keep little Inquisitor babies safe.” She says and I nod. “Thank you Josephine.” I whisper and Blackwall steps forward. “I would like to go as well. This baby is priority for me, and I wish to see to it’s safety.” He says and Sera steps forward. “You have been there with me for anything and everything, and I owe you since the Red Jennies have been able to grow because of the information you supplied us with. I am still arse pissed about this all and I would like to kiss Solas’ face with my fist, but I would like to repay a few favours with keeping your child safe.” She says and I smile. “No ‘Mai Balsietch of Korse’ in the Orlesian court, okay?” I say and she laughs. “No promises.” She says with that mischievous smile of hers. Cassandra steps forward. “I would like to lead the troupes whenever Commander Cullen needs to be with you.” She says firmly and Leliana rises. “And I want to be her left hand, sending spies into their camp to spread rumours of an impure cause.” She says and I frown. “You two on the battlefield?” I ask and they nod. “We have done much worse, we played the game with Divine Justinia. But we would like one last goodbye song in a fight.” Leliana says and Cassandra nods. Bull and Dorian step forward. “We will lead the chargers into battle and create a distraction.” Bull says and Dorian stops him. “No, I will go with the babe. If we send a warrior, a rogue archer and an ambassador, they’ll need a mage to keep them safe from all harm.” Dorian says and I look down. Morrigan looks at him. “If you go with them, I will go onto the battlefield.” She says and looks at me. “You shall be safe.” She says and I nod. Tears are filling my eyes as Cullen lays a hand on my shoulder. “See, they love you.” He whispers and I smile. Cassandra moves forward with a pile of papers. “Leliana and I spend hours gathering and looking up information.” She says and hands me. “The both of us have our favourites, as does everyone in this room, but it is up to you.” She says and I grab the pile she hands me. On top lays the information on Leliana. “This is the one with the most votes?” I ask her and Cassandra nods. “All but one vote.” She says with a smirk, and I smile back as I realise she did not vote for herself. “Then I agree.” I say and Leliana frowns as a mischievous smile plays on my face. “I’ll make the announcement over dinner.” I say and Cassandra bows and steps back into the shadows. We talk for a while about strategies and ways to approach our allies before we disband and Cullen takes me back to our quarters. 

During dinner I sit at the head of the table, watered down wine in my left hand and my right hand in Cullen’s large hand. I signal a page to me and beckon him closer. “Ask Dagna for the sword of the Dragon and bring it here. Do not let anyone show that you carry it. Once you come back, send a friend forward to inform me.” I command and the boy darts off, signalling a friend to serve me. Minutes later a servant comes to me. “Henry has what you asked.” He says softly and I nod and rise with the help of Cullen and Cassandra. “What is it?” She asks and I smile. “We will see.” I say and Cullen looks behind me and catches a glimpse of the bronze of the handle and he looks at me. “Smart move.” He mouths and I smile as I waddle to the throne in the middle of the room and stand before it. “ATTENTION.” Cullen’s voice booms through the hall and I smile gratefully at him as the little one gives me a kick. I lower my hand down to my stomach and smile at the audience. “As we all know, I am pregnant and soon I will be due. Normally, with no threat of an elf with a suicide mission, I would not be standing here and ask this brief moment of you all, but now I have to. With birthing a child, great dangers surface as not only birth is a tiresome and painful process, it can also kill. I wish not to leave you all without guidance and thus I have asked my closest friends and advisors to find you a great suitor to fill my footsteps if fate strikes me at my weakest.” I say and signal the page forward and let him lay the sword in my hand. “I first wielded this sword to accept my role as your Inquisitor. I would now ask my trusty left hand and my greatest friend, Sister Leliana forward.” I calmly speak and Varric pushes Leliana up as she walks to me in a daze. “What?” She asks as she reaches me and I smile. “Everyone, but you, was in favour of giving you the title if the Maker decides that my time has come.” I say and hand her the sword, her eyes torn in confusion as a déjà vu plays in her head, just the roles reversed. I turn to the table with Cullen and Josephine rising. “Have our people been told?” I ask and she smiles back with that comforting approval she has. “They have, and soon the world.” She answers calmly and I turn to my husband. “Will they follow?” I ask and everyone rises as Cullen moves to the middle and looks at the crowd. “Inquisition, will you follow?” He ask and cheers and yells of confirmation rise, a dazed Leliana looking shocked of the support. “Will you fight?” Cullen asks and another round of celebratory cheers rise. “Will we be victorious?” and a final round of cheers go up. I walk next to Leliana as the crowd cheers and lean to her. “Welcome into the Inquisitor’s domain.” I say and Leliana signals the page to her and hands back the sword before hugging me. I hug her back gently and she whispers: “Thank you, I will not disappoint.” At me before turning on her heels and walking down the stairs to be greeted by her spies with hugs and loads of love while the crowd goes wild.


	18. Chapter 18

Week 36 of pregnancy

My end was nearing, and I can feel it in my bones. 

This might have been an overstatement if it had come from anyone else but the mark had a growing presence again, sometimes making me have this gut feeling that the day was going to end in my death. It had not yet grown active, but Cullen told me he feels it heat up whenever I manage to sneak in some sleep. Sleep, another struggle I was facing. I could not get comfortable and that was killing me, quite figuratively. The baby was either really active whenever I wanted to get to sleep, or sitting on my bladder, resulting in barely any sleep. Whenever I did sleep, Cullen and the rest of my advisors would keep everyone off my back and let me sleep. In the meanwhile Josephine had contacted every ally ever in hopes of getting aid. Solas was building his army from rogue nobles in Orlais, Ferelden and rogue clans. His numbers scare us, and there was little we could do. Celene send us an army (which is nearing! The scouts have spotted them at the foot of the mountains!) and the King of Ferelden had spoken out his support but no army has yet been send. Ostwick’s nobles had send some troups as well, and they have met up with the Orlesians at the foot of the mountains. Most of their leaders are rushing up to swear allegiance to us. 

In the meanwhile everyone was getting the hunch we are hiding a secret. The maids are speaking, the stableboys and pages are gossiping and Leliana hears it all through her army of spies and allies. I spend my days in my room and just hear things through her and Cullen. The situation becomes unbearable but we fight as best as we can.

Today I walk down to the main hall to inspect the war efforts to keep down the fortress here. Blackwall and Sera have been clearing the escape tunnels together and show Cullen through it. I am standing with Cassandra to discuss housing and food for the soldiers coming up when Josephine rushes in with an army of men and woman following her, including my husband, Blackwall and Sera. “A messenger from the Empress was send with these men.” Cullen says and hands me an opened letter, looking quite ecstatic. I grab it and read it. “She named you duke of Skyhold?” I ask as I quickly screen the letter and he nods and I grab his shoulders. “Cullen, this means a that Celene officially will side with us. A threat against a duke means a threat against her court.” I say and he hugs me. “And it means a safe haven for our baby.” He whispers in my ear and I let a tear fall. “Well, this is not how I imagined today going.” Cassandra casually drops and I let Cullen go. “Our own Commander is now a duke.” Josephine proudly says and I smile. “Let’s get me seated in the throne so we can thank these nice gentlemen for coming to our aid. Josephine?” I ask her and she nods. “I will write her Imperial Majesty a thanks myself.” She says and grabs a feather. “Introduce me to these gentlemen Duke Cullen.” I say and he walks me to the throne and seats me. “Introducing lord…” He starts and introduces the first of the massive group. One of the last people he introduces me with grabs my attention. “Introducing Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, lord father of the Inquisitor.” Cullen says and I rise. “Father?” I ask and he walks up to me and bows. “My daughter.” He whispers and rises. “Congratulations.” He says and nods at my stomach before looking at Cullen. “Thank you for looking after her in the War against the Elder One and everything after that.” He says and I smile as Cullen bows his head. “It was my pleasure, Bann Trevelyan.” He says and I smile as my father shakes his head. “Oh please, you are my son-in-law and soon the father to my first grandchild.” He says and looks at me. “Duke or Duchess Rutherford and heir to the Bann Trevelyan title.” He says and I frown. “Are you not giving my sister that title?” I ask and father shakes his head. “She refuses to bear children and to settle down with her husband. You did that without even having to be talked into anything and have never asked for anything. Complete Ostwick is with you. Your mother asks me to send her love and asks that you visit her soon.” He says and I smile. “I must say, a child was not what we planned for, but we are very happy it has happened.” I say and father smiles. “Please, allow us to catch up later. Many other men want your attention.” He says and I nod and sit back down, glancing at Cullen who looks at me with a calmness. Two titles for our child in two different countries means a lot of safety for the little one. It calms us both. 

Leliana calls for me after the complete introduction and takes me to the battlements near Cullen’s office and shows me the gates. “Over 12.000 Orlesians and 7.000 Ostwick. The Orlesians are setting up camp around the gates and will wait for reinforcements that Celene has send to strengthen the watches, the Ostwicks will camp in the courtyard and on the bridge and will help with preparing things here.” She says and I frown. “19.000 men? How many do your scouts report Solas has?” I ask and she looks at me. “At least three times as many.” She says softly and I sigh. “Get Cullen off the battlefield with as many people as possible as we fall.” I say and she looks at me. “We have Orlesian security with Cullen’s dukedom and my Ostwickian noble status, but no one should die for me.” I say and she looks at me. “The divine makes the decisions but her left hand always stretches out.” She says and I turn. “Inquisitor, you should let me make these calls.” She says, tears in her eyes. I look at her. “Leliana, you have a lover to live for, the Queen of Ferelden. My child will need you. Cullen will need you. Everyone is willing to die for me, but no one has asked what I want.” I say and she look at me and hugs me. “I rather die and keep you alive.” She whispers and I lean into her hug and wrap my arms around her. “I will die anyway, just do not make this harder on me and do not let my death come with this many losses.” I whisper and she nods. I rub my stomach and she looks at me. “Let’s sit you down.” She says as she sees me struggle to stand and I nod. As we walk I feel a familiar vague burning and I look down at my hand. A faint green glow lives there for a few seconds before dimming down again. I swallow and follow Leliana. I stop her before we enter and feel around my neck and take the amulet off that hangs around it. “It is a gift I got from Cullen when I won the war against Corypheus. It gave me calmness and made me want to govern well.” I say and hang it around her neck. “Wear it however you like, but I hope it gives you the same power it has given me.” I say and she looks at me. “This sounds so definite.” She says and I nod. “It is. I officially transfer my power to you. Cullen and I both have felt the mark growing more active, it is a matter of days, at most weeks before I die.” I softly say, tears filling my eyes. She supports me by letting me lean on her and she walks me into the empty office and drops me in Cullen’s chair, grabbing a small stool to lay my feet on and she looks at me. “From every death I have seen, none have impacted me this bad.” She whispers softly, barely hearable and I look at her. “I killed so many in the name of the inquisition. I remember most of their faces. The ones I could see, I remember. I wake up in the middle of my slumber, knowing that I killed them and left their family shattered. I deserve to die slowly and painfully.” I say calmly and Leliana freezes. “You deserve nothing like that. The deaths hurt, but you did it to preserve a continent dooming themselves. I have done worse for less than pure reasons and I bear that resentment. You bore every decision made by us and yourself like no one ever could. Do not blame yourself for all that happened. You helped me deal with my demons, saved Cullen when he wanted to get back onto the Lyrium, got Dorian to get into good graces with his father before his father was murdered. Iron Bull has his chargers alive and well thanks to you and Sera? No one knows what happened to her but she is always looking out for your safety. I know she has made you an honorary friend of her Red Jenny group-thingy.” Leliana says and kneels in front of me. “You served without ever expecting to be repaid for it. Let us repay all the favours you have done us in this final battle.” She says and I nod, letting her caress my large stomach and helping me up. “Let’s get you back to your quarters. You look like you need to lay down.” She whispers and lets me lean on her as we walk back.

As she sits me down on my bed and helps me out of my shoes I look at her. “Will you be there with me when I go into labour?” I ask softly, my voice shaking in fear of the unknown. She looks up and smiles. “If it helps you calm down, I most certainly will.” She says and I smile as I lay down and close my eyes. 

I wake hours later by Cullen crawling next to me into bed. I turn to face him and smile as he looks straight into my eyes. “How will I live without you?” He asks softly and I cup his face. “By loving me now and keeping those memories safe.” I whisper and he hugs me. We lay like this for a while and suddenly he sits up. “What is it?” I ask and he just roams his eyes over my body. “I want to remember this all.” He whispers and I smile. “Make love to me.” I whisper back and his eyes widen. “What?” He asks and I sit up. “Make love to me, let us make those last few good memories.” I gently say and kiss him. He chuckles into the kiss and lets go after a few seconds. “Maker’s breath, I will never ever forget your boldness when it comes to your marital duties.” He teases and I smile. “And I will never ever forget you.” I tell him. He reaches for the ribbon tying my whole dress together and gently untucks it, dropping the cotton dress as he reaches to cup my cheek and give me another kiss as he lays down and lets me hover over him.


	19. Chapter 19

Week 39 of pregnancy

News of Cullen’s dukedom spread faster than fire. Gifts were send and the first taxes were collected. I was officially a fat pregnant woman, and the young animals Cullen saved in Halamshiral were growing up, the kitten soon having a large affection to my stomach and the little cat could spend minutes meowing at my stomach and purring against it. I was okay with it, the little one seemed to like it a lot. The Mabari pup often was found following Cullen wherever he was going and fetched anything Cullen pointed at. We loved them and yet it made me ache for the doomed day that was to come. Everyone talking about motherhood decreased my happiness and soon I found it easier to either stay in my quarters or roam the camps, getting nothing but respect and no advises regarding parenting. I needed that, and everyone knew it.

I am sitting in the war room with Cullen, Morrigan, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra as the familiar pain of the mark shoots through me. I don’t even look, I hide the hand between my legs and play it off coolly. No one has noticed the mark playing up for the last three weeks and I would like to keep it that way. They worry enough as it is. The discussion is at the 20+ thousand soldier we received last week, the last of the total of 60.000 soldiers we received in total in this was. Every room, every free space was filled and the warzone was fast with the camps spreading around near the entrance. Solas’ troops have been spotted at the foot of the mountain, the front already halfway up. Cassandra is talking about the trebuchets when a familiar, yet foreign, pain shoots through my stomach. I moan softly and immediately the room is tense. “False contraction.” I say softly and give Cullen a comforting caress over his arm. They nod, Leliana staring me down as if she is trying to see in what capacity my sentence is true. She shrugs it off but I rub my stomach in shock. Cassandra is called away mere minutes later and Cullen leads me into the great hall. “Lead me to the courtyard.” I say softly and Cullen frowns. “Shouldn’t you rest and sit down?” He asks softly and I shake my head. “No, I need to inspire the troops.” I whisper to him and he nods and signals Sera, Dorian and Josephine close. “Keep an eye on her, she wants to do a round through the camps.” He says and they nod. Leliana chimes in. “I have to talk to a few generals as well, I will walk with them.” She says and the group leads me outside. We are still at the upper part of the courtyard, talking to a few soldiers as my mark sparks up. I am too late in hiding it and Dorian sees it. “Your Worship?” He asks, fear lacing his voice and I nod. “Been feeling it for weeks, nothing to worry about.” I say softly and the whole group freezes. “What?” Sera says icily and I shrug. “I did not go into labour. And the midwife said it could still be a while, so I just thought it was nothing.” I say and Dorian shakes his head. “This is everything. This means the baby is ready to be born.” He says and I look at him, a bit angry. “And so? Let me enjoy this while it lasts.” I say, anger lacing every word. I waddle away from the group and shakily manage it down the stairs to the lower courtyard. I stop at a few merchants and look at their wares, buying a few fruits at one particularly nice lady offering me some apples. I am about to step one foot outside the walls of Skyhold when a cramp makes me weak and almost fall to the ground. Immediately three soldiers catch me and Leliana rushes up to me as I moan in extreme discomfort. “Get Commander Cullen.” She growls at a stable boy and stands in front of me. “What is it?” I hear ask in a worried voice. “Fake contraction.” I whisper and I hear her breath stop. “No it isn’t.” She says and throws my arms around her neck and leans her head against mine. “Tell me when another happens, I will count how long it lasts.” She whispers and I nod. We stand like that for a while before Cullen runs our way. “What happened?” He asks and Leliana looks up, letting me lean against Cullen. “I suspect early labour contractions. We have to get her up to her quarters.” She says and Cullen nods and lifts me with a practiced ease. “Let’s go.” He whispers and I frown. As he walks up towards the keep itself, Josephine leaves the group as the little platform as she turns to face both the groups. “The Inquisitor thanks you for all your services, but now, she is probably getting ready for her own service to her husband and birth a healthy child.” She announces as pain cripples me again. “Leliana.” I choke out and she counts as they rush me inside, the cheers and applauding soldiers accompany us into the keep. As we reach the door before the door that leads to my quarters I feel the pain soothe. “It’s over.” I say and Leliana stops counting. “18 seconds.” She says softly and Cullen nods. “Get the midwife.” He says and kicks in the door leading to the staircase towards my quarters.

A few hours later and a handful of these pains have come and went. The midwife holds a pocket watch and times them. Leliana, Cullen, Josephine and the midwife are with me in the room. I breathe out after another contraction. “This one came sooner. I am afraid that this really is birth, your Worship.” The midwife says and I sink back into the pillows before looking at Josephine and Leliana. “Can you help me change?” I whisper and they nod. Cullen walks out with the midwife and the two help me out of the blouse and pants I am wearing and into a cotton nightshift. Josephine ties my hair back as Leliana rushes to get the two and inform the rest of our friends that it’ll be a long day, possibly even into night. She returns not much later, out of breath. “Solas is attacking.” She breathes out, anger colouring her voice. Cullen shoots up and looks at me. “Go, I will send for you when the time nears.” I say softly and he nods, bows to give me a kiss on the forehead and smile. “I will visit every moment I can.” He whispers and I nod. “Good luck, I believe in you.” He says and rises, dashing for the door and grabbing his sword. Leliana and Josephine look at me. “Will you be okay?” Josephine asks and I nod. “Yeah, just not looking forward to all the pain.” I say and Leliana smiles. “We’ll help you through it.” Josephine says sincere and Leliana nods as the midwife dives between my legs to check. “You might wanna walk around and move, it’ll help the baby drop.” She says as she comes up and I make the movement to get up, and immediately the midwife and Leliana are helping me up. “Walk me to the balcony.” I say to Leliana and she nods and helps me to the balcony that watches over the front gate. Men are lined up perfectly and near the tower entrance Solas’ troops are fighting through the first line of defense, our ballista’s aiming for the Elves, mages and warriors. “Will they be okay?” I ask and Leliana looks at me. “They have something to fight for. Not just themselves or the Inquisition, but you and the baby. They want to give you the time to deliver the babe and have the two of you escape.” She says and I nod. “I hope we can.” I say and make the turn to walk back when another contraction hits me. I grunt in pain and almost sag through my legs. Leliana throws my arms around her neck and lets me lean on her as the pain grapples me. Halfway through a little ‘plop’ is felt and a few trickles of water make their way down my leg and suddenly the pain intensifies. “Oh god.” I hiss through my teeth and the midwife looks at the few drops of water on the floor. “Your water has broken, that is a good sign.” She says and rubs my back as the pain soothes. “It means it’ll go a tad quicker.” I just look at the three ladies and bow my head. “There are moments like these where I do not know why I am doing this.” I whisper and they laugh as I walk towards the bed to sit again, preparing for the hours to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Labour day

Night was falling and I was still birthing a child. The midwife had warned me it could take a while before the baby would be here, but I was progressing nicely. Cullen had stopped by every time the battle paused for a while to regroup, and often friends came along. Pain took me down every few minutes and often resulted in my mark burning with the pain of the contraction. Josephine washed my face with cold water during the contractions while Leliana kept up a steady stream of encouragements. I was done and the midwife kept telling me I was no where near the end of all the pain. 

Midnight is coming up when Cullen walks in again, followed by Dorian, Sera, Cassandra and Varric. I lie in bed, dead tired, but shoot up as Cullen nears the bed. “You are here.” I whisper and he lays next to me and pulls me against his chest. “I am.” He whispers as Dorian and Sera take Josephine and Leliana aside to update them. “What is happening?” I ask and Cullen caresses my hair. He looks at me and kisses my forehead. “Battle updates. Still good news.” He says and I nod and lean back into him. The calm doesn’t take long before a contraction takes me out of my calm state as I scream in pain. Cullen holds my good hand as the other sparks and I scream. “Is there anything we can do?” He asks, panic colouring his voice. The midwife shakes as she dives in between my legs. “Three hours, maybe four, then it’ll be time.” She says and I whine as Leliana takes Josephine’s cloth and wipes my head to ease the heat I feel. “Maker’s breath, there must be some herbs!” Cullen says and the midwife shakes her head. “None that wouldn’t affect the babe or the labour.” She says and I grab Cullen. “It’ll be okaaaaaaaay.” I grit my teeth for the first part but at okay, the contraction feels a tad more powerful as I scream it out. “That is a good one, very well your Worship. Breathe through them.” The midwife encourages as the pain from the mark almost causes me to pass out. I sag into the pillows as the pain fades and I look at Cullen with a weak smile. “I’ll be okay.” I whisper softly and he gives me a small kiss. I smile and sit up a little so he can sneak behind me. “Can I massage her back?” Cullen suddenly asks and the midwife nods as his firm hands start massaging my lower back. I moan in approval and the group snickers as my eyes close in pleasure instead of pain for the first time today. Cullen chuckles into my neck and keeps rubbing with that calmness that is his. The entire time between the first and second contraction is bliss. “Move.” I suddenly whimper and Cullen’s hand lowers. “What is it?” He asks and I look at him as the mark lights up. He immediately shoots up and grabs my good hand as I feel the first cramp come up.

During the third contraction with Cullen at my side, the war drums start going into an upbeat drum, signalling another attack. Sera, Cassandra and Varric dash outside while Cullen holds me through the third. “Go.” I grit out in pain and he frowns. “But…” He starts and I shake my head. “They need you.” I choke out and he nods, looks at Leliana who nods in approval and grabs his sword and makes a dash to the courtyard as well. Josephine takes over Cullen’s spot as I scream in pain. As the pain fades and I lay back down in the pillows, Leliana looks at me. “Need us to open the door?” She asks and I shake my head frantically. “No, the men do not need to know the pain I am in.” I say and Josephine cools my forehead with a cold cloth. “They do, it inspires them to know what they are fighting for. And your screams are not that loud.” Josephine says with a little chuckle. I look at Leliana and nod. She opens the doors and I breathe a sigh of relieve as I feel myself cool off.

It is around 3 in the morning when I feel the overwhelming need to push. “Guys.” I say, drawing attention from Leliana. “I wanna push. My body tells me to.” I say and Josephine runs off out of the room as Leliana sits down next to me and takes my good hand. “It is time then, your Worship. On the next contraction, I want you to start pushing.” She says and I nod as I feel the first contraction rise. I push and scream as it feels like I am on fire. “NO NO NO THIS BURNS.” I scream in agony and Leliana holds me down. “I know, your Worship, but you have to go through it.” She softly says and I shake my head. “Just cut it out of me.” I beg her as I feel another scream rise in my throat. The doubt on Leliana’s face soothes me but another painful contraction hits. I scream again and Leliana lets me squeeze her hand. During the third Josephine returns with a blood covered Cullen who immediately rushes towards me. “I’m here.” He says and takes over Leliana as I scream through the pain. As soon as I calm down I look at him. “Are you wounded?” I ask shakily and he shakes his head. “Just killed a few too many elves.” He says gently and I nod as I get ready for another round of pushing and loads of pain. 

It is around 3.30 the battle calms down and the rest of our friends come in. “How far along is she?” I hear Bull ask Leliana who just answers with a brief “far”. I’m in too much pain to notice. The midwife says she can see the head, I just push. As the contraction calms, the midwife looks at me with a proud smile. “Two pushes, tops three and you can meet your little babe.” She says and I smile at Cullen who just pecks my temple and looks at me. “Ready whenever you are.” He whispers and I nod, looking at our friends who just smile with an encouragement behind it. “C’mon Inquisitor, I am ready to be auntie Sera.” Sera says with a smile and I nod, the quick drying tears drying my face and I look at Cullen. “Let’s meet him or her.” I say and Cullen nods. The next contraction I push with all I have, screaming as it feels like my nether regions are on fire. “The head is out.” I hear and I scream as the last part of the head comes out. “C’mon mommy, one last push and you can hold your little one.” Josephine says from the backline and I nod, look at Cullen who just kisses my lips gently and I turn to the midwife, not even thinking and pushing with all I have. It is with success as I hear the soft cries of a newborn. “Want to do the honours, daddy, and cut the cord?” The midwife asks and Cullen shoots up and takes the scissors and cuts the cord. “Pull her shift down to I can put the baby on her chest.” The midwife commands Cullen, who lowers it and the warm bloody baby is laid on my chest. “Congrats mommy and daddy, you have a healthy baby girl.” The midwife announces and I look at Cullen, tears filling my eyes. “We did it.” I whisper and he smirks and lays next to me. “Can you give us some time alone? I can do the after birth.” I hear Leliana ask the midwife, who nods and leaves after congratulating us one last time. I look at the little bloodied baby and smile as Cullen supports the side I cannot support. “We do need to clean her, Inquisitor.” Josephine says and I nod. “Get her back soon.” I whisper and Josephine nods and quickly washes the blood of me while Leliana is doing her stuff between my legs. Minutes later Josephine is back with the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. “What will you name her?” Bull asks and I look at Cullen. “Can we name her Alexandra?” I ask him gently and Cullen nods. “Alexandra Mealux Rutherford-Trevelyan, Heiress of Skyhold and Ostwick and daughter of the Inquisitor.” He whispers and I smile. “I love it.” I say and Cole looks at us. “Calm she is, happy in the sacred embrace of her mother, hoping she can stay there forever but knowing fate cannot be stopped.” He suddenly speaks and everyone looks up and I smile. “She- she’s happy in my arms?” I whisper and Cole nods. I let out a breath of relief and smile as I hold her. The mark is burning but I don’t even feel it anymore. “Rise the pink flag.” Cullen commands and Blackwall walks onto the hallway to command a page to do so. I look at Cullen and smile as Leliana rises with something bloody in her hands. “It is done, you have finished birth.” She says and I smile. Dorian smiles as Cullen and I lay there. “This is too homey for the battle.” He says and I smile. “It honestly is, but I could not care even if I tried.” I whisper and smile at the little girl in my arms, her eyes closed and sleeping calmly. She is pouting gently and I run my finger over it with a smile. “She has your lips.” I whisper to Cullen and he smiles. “But she has your nose.” He says and I smile and kiss him. “Thank you.” I whisper and he smiles. “We’ll leave you be boss, but do call for us whenever you need us.” Varric says and leaves with Bull and Cassandra. I feel like I am on cloud nine. Little Alexandra suddenly wakes up and starts crying. Leliana sits down next to me. “She is probably hungry.” She says and I nod and then freeze and look at her. “How do I feed her?” I ask and Leliana smiles and helps me sit up as she undoes a part of my shift and helps me shift the baby to the breast and helps me align the baby with me. Alexandra immediately latches and starts drinking and I can only look in pure love as she drinks, for the last time. She finishes after a while and I hand her to Cullen to dress myself again. Immediately after I take her back and stare at her. Suddenly, the burning of my hand becomes more and more intense than ever without bursting. “Take her away.” I say to Cullen, who lifts Alexandra and walks away and hands her to Josephine before returning. The warmth builds and rises through my arm I look at Alexandra in Josephine’s arms and smile as the pain comes to an explosion within me. I fall back in the pillows, a look of love and sadness staining my face as darkness overtakes me.


	21. Chapter 21

Black city, at the time of the Elven siege on Skyhold 

I wake in a garden. It looks like the fade, the same one I already walked through twice in my life. I look at my arm and I seem to be real. I rise from the surface I am laying on and walk to a fence work that seems to be overlooking something. As I near, I see it is like a city, but not quite that happy. “It is strange, isn’t it. Going from the real world into the fade.” A gentle female voice calls out to me and I turn. Dressed in green robes and her long hair framing her gentle human face, stands the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. “Welcome home, my child.” She says and opens her arms to give me a hug. “Who are you?” I ask, confusion filling my voice. “Our child.” A male voice softly says and I look to see a broad male human walk into the garden and standing next to the woman. “I am quite sure my parents are among the living. Though, they were battling back at Skyhold. Might’ve taken my father.” I say quickly and the woman shoots me this soft glance. “They are your human parents. We are your spirit parents, the one who shaped you and brought you to the Wicked plane of existence as Corypheus was threatening us up here.” She says softly and I frown. “Corypheus was here?” I ask and they nod. “Where is he now?” I ask and look around. “Gone. Wiped from the black city to never enter again.” The man says and I nod. “Who are you then?” I ask shyly and the woman smiles. “Back at Skyhold, they named you my herald.” The woman softly answers and I frown. “You are Andraste?” I ask, shock clear on my face and she nods. “Any my husband, Maker.” She introduces the man and I stand there. “It was said you were to weak to bear children. There are no heirs of your name.” I say, my voice rising a little. “That was true. But here, a child of the fade spirits is created through a ritual. It is a hassle, and I will not bore you with the explanation now, but we do welcome you back.” Maker says and I sigh. “How is the battle of Skyhold going?” I suddenly ask and Andraste throws a look at her husband, who nods. “Follow me.” She says and I walk behind her as she leaves the garden and walks down a few stairs. “Where are we going?” I ask and she turns to smile. “We are going to walk the battle ourselves.” She says and I stop. “We cannot. They will see us.” I say and she shakes her head. “They sadly will not.” She says and I follow her again as she walks into a room and grabs a vial with a clear green liquid in it and grabs my marked hand. “I will explain more as we land, but for now I need to you to know, this will hurt a little.” She warns and lets a drop fall on my hand as the mark reopens itself and creates a portal. Not like a rift, but still one to walk between worlds. She steps through and I follow. I find us on the courtyard. “Where and when?” I ask and Andraste looks at me. “Exact time of your death.” She says and walks the steps to the little platform where she sits down on the edge as I watch over the soldiers. They barely all fit into the courtyard and I look at them. “They are doomed.” I say and she shakes her head. “They have a chance. The anger of death does a lot.” She says as we watch the bodies being carried into the cellar tunnels. “Why did I get the mark?” I ask suddenly and she smiles. “To prevent that I had to mark Corypheus or Dorothea. Do not get me wrong, I hated doing it to you, but you would be safer with it. I would have a window to help you.” She says and I nod. “And why did I die?” I ask and she lowers her head in shame. “I forgot it was elven magic, a true elf can exploit it. Solas knew how and took advantage for his own schemes.” She says and I bite my lip. “Do you think Solas is evil?” I ask and she looks up in surprise as I stare at the bridge. “No. His ways to restore the Elven Imperium of a few thousand years ago is not the right thing to do, but he means well.” She says and I nod. “I liked him when he helped us. Now I am not sure.” I say softly and she smiles. “You shouldn’t like him, he killed you.” She says and I nod. Suddenly the doors to the main keep slam open and grief struck faces walk down as I recognize my husband and friends, Leliana carrying my bow, as they make their way down. “How are we going to tell them?” I hear Leliana ask Cullen, who shrugs and tells a page to lower the flag to halfway. I rise and look at Andraste. “I have to see this.” I say and she nods and lets me follow Cullen and Leliana. They stop at the bottom of the stairs and Cullen turns to Leliana. “Tell them.” He whispers and she shakes her head. “It should come from you.” She says and he shakes his head, fighting back tears. “Cullen, she died a warrior, in pain and certain of a death but still trying to be brave for you. Honour her.” Leliana says softly and I hug him. Andraste walks to me and smile. “He feels calmer. He feels like you are present and comforting him, calming him down.” She says and I cock an eyebrow. “how…?” I ask and Andraste chuckles. “I have spend enough time in the fade to learn all the spirit tricks. And I know what our presence does to humans.” She says and I nod. Cullen then walks forward and I lay my hand on his shoulder. “Inquisition!” His voice booms and everyone turns to face him. “Your Inquisitor has birthed a healthy girl. We named her Alexandra Mealux.” He announces and the people are cheering. I hear him whisper “I love you, stay with me my love.” As he closes his eyes and faces the crowd. “But the man standing in front of us, threatening our home, has also placed a curse on our beloved Inquisitor. Her mark that saved us all from Corypheus, was used against her as he tried to kill her through it. Not even an hour after our daughter was born, the mark and this apostate’s magic killed our Inquisitor.” He announces, his face filled with grief. The crowd falls silence and he steps aside and signals Leliana to come forth. “Our Inquisitor had hoped she could fight with us and win. But we have to do with one of her best friends and her trusted advisor, sister Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, Mistress to the Queen of Ferelden and Inquisitor to the Inquisition.” He announces and the people kneel. It is beautiful, as the first rays of sunlight from the breaking dawn become visible. They walk down the stairs to get to the main gate and Leliana stops in the middle of this crowd. “Let us give all we have, to remember our fallen hero.” She says, tears filling her eyes as she joins Cullen, Cassandra, Iron Bull and Varric in the front lines. Suddenly the softest of songs is heard by Maryden. “Shadows fall, and hope has fled.” The melodious notes leave her lips and the first groups join in:

“Steel your heart  
The dawn will come”

I turn to Andraste who looks in amazement. “You really left an impact on these people.” She whispers and I nod as tears will my eyes. The other groups join in.

The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come

I take a deep breath as the sun rises. The faces become clearer in the dawn and everyone looks sad and in shock. The next few groups join in with the song. 

The shepherd's lost  
And his home is far  
Keep to the stars  
The dawn will come

The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come

Andraste looks at me and nods as I walk down, past the soldiers and to the front lines. The gates open, signalling a new battle. 

Bare your blade  
And raise it high  
Stand your ground  
The dawn will come

Everyone unsheathes their blades or raises their bows. A sign. A sign that means that they will not fall without a fight, that they will not surrender or go without a fight. It is the march that has me as their martyr. The lines seem very organised for a new army and the pain within the ranks is visible. They hurt the one that saved them and that was there for them, they would end this traitor. 

The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come

I look at Andraste as she is still on the risen part of Skyhold and she looks at me. “We have to go.” She mouths and I nod as I walk back to her, behind me the clashing of swords as battle has started. I get back to Andraste, but instead of her taking us back to the Black City, she walks towards the battlements. “Look.” She says as she points past the archers. I frown. “That looks like Fereldens and Wardens.” I say softly and she nods. “The two missing Factions in this war. They joined.” She says gently as we watch them race up the mountain. “There is no way we can take on those too.” I say and she nods as we watch. They then draw swords, as one, and attack Solas’ army, as one. “They are helping us.” I say excitedly as Solas’ men suddenly have to split to fight a war from two sides. I see our army running after the distracted men and cutting down whoever they can in their wake. “What is happening?” I ask Andraste as she looks at the banners. “It looks like the Queen Warden of Ferelden has decided to fight with her Lover instead of letting her die. Wise choice, if you ask me.” She says with a teasing smile on her lips. “Is Alistair here as well?” I ask and Andraste shrugs. “I have not yet seen him but it is quite possible, yes.” She says and I smile. Suddenly I get an idea. “Want to get the best view?” I ask and she frowns. “Where?” She asks and I signal her to follow me as I rush to Cullen’s office, climb the ladder to his former bedroom and from there use the broken wall to get to the roof, which is surprisingly stable. I smile and sit down at the edge to watch over the battle. “Impressive place. How did you find it?” Andraste asks as I sit down. “Cullen used to sleep and work here before we married. We had quite the few romantic nights up here, star gazing and making love.” I say with a dreamy smile. Andraste just seems happy for me as we watch. Suddenly I see a burst of green light as a dome is formed with three people in it. “Who are they?” I ask and Andraste snaps her fingers and transports us to the edge of the circle as the Queen Warden and Cullen circle Solas. The Queen neutralising most of Solas’ spells onto Cullen, Cullen swinging his sword as best he can at Solas. It is bloody and too close for my liking, both the Queen and Cullen taking quite a few hits. I look away as I see a golden glimmer moving as I look over the bridge. “Andraste, is that Josephine?” I ask suddenly and Andraste snaps and takes us there, Josephine keeping the baby warm in her cloak and quite a few baby blankets, followed by Sera, Dorian and Blackwall. “Is that her?” Andraste asks and I nod. “It is.” I say as I lovingly stare at the little baby who seems oblivious to all the fighting above her. Suddenly Dorian stops and shoots a golden spark up. “We have to get back up.” Andraste says and I nod, as we appear above again, the golden spark rising. Cullen sees it and does one all-in attack at the now distracted Solas, sheathing his sword straight into his heart. Solas stops his movement, his eyes blanking over as he sags to the ground. “No.” he chokes out as Cullen lowers him. “I am sorry Solas, I had to avenge my wife.” Cullen says and Solas nods. “I am sorry I had to kill her. Her death did not grant me the power I needed. And I will regret it thoroughly in my fade life.” Solas chokes out, blood staining his teeth. “Go, find eternal peace.” Cullen says softly as Solas closes his eyes and stops breathing ragged breaths. “Let us go back to the city.” Andraste says as the sun completely fills the horizon. I nod and take her hand as she takes us back to the Black City.


	22. Chapter 22

Black city, somewhere after the victory of Skyhold

We landed back into the study. I stand up and look around as Andraste rises. “They did it.” I say with a proud smile and Andraste cups my cheek. “They did it in honour of you, my sweet child.” She says gently before she makes a move to the garden. “So, what happens now?” I ask shyly. Andraste turns and cocks her brow. “Well, that is up for Maker to decide. If it was up to me, you could choose to serve with us here and keep an eye out for the other spirits or rule with us. But Maker has all the options.” She says and I nod and follow her, through the garden into a large room which looks like a throne room. “This is where we rule.” She says as I look around in amazement. Like everything in the fade, green is the dominant colour, but unlike the fade, small coloured accents like gold and black play a huge part. The two large thrones in the middle of the room at the top of the stairs and a smaller one next to it makes up for most of those accent, but the walls and artsy decorations have those colours as well. “This is amazing.” I breathe out and Andraste smiles and walks up the stairs. “Come.” She says and I walk up as Maker suddenly appears in his chair with a smile. “So, how did you find the battle?” Maker asks softly and I smile. “They won, they feel like they avenged me and my daughter is safe. That is the most important. They can mourn me and return to their lives.” I say and an odd look, almost pleased, appears on Maker and Andraste’s face. “Many of your army fell, how do you feel about that?” Andraste then asks and I get the sudden feel that I am being interrogated. “Saddened, they should not have had to lay their lives to keep an already doomed life safe.” I say and sigh. Maker rises and looks me in the eyes. “I know you have not yet been able to ask us things. So sit down in your throne and ask away.” He says and I frown and sit in the small throne. “Ask away.” Andraste asks as she sits on one of the steps on the stairs. “How can I have you as my parents and my own parents?” I ask and Maker smiles. “You once were a spirit from the fade. Your former self had never lived, a stillborn baby, and you were lost. For some reason your wanderings through the fade would always lead you to the gate. This was when the city was still golden, before Corypheus posed his first threat. We took you in and soon your spirit was bonding with my wife. You were willing to learn anything, but especially Thedas and it’s stories could keep you busy for days. One day we decided to try and give you life, shape you to a humanoid form. You chose human, since you loved their lore. Then Corypheus posed the official threat, and we got scared. We send you off into Thedas and waited for you to pop up. Then the Conclave at the Temple of the Sacred Ashes happened. The sole reason you heard Dorothea was because she yelled in the voice of the fade. You ran in and gave Dorothea a chance to fight.” Maker explains and Andraste smiles. “The orb of destruction was with my power, a contingency plan for when things went sour on Thedas. I was woken from a slumber with the orb gaining power. I soon moved to the temple and waited. I was about to mark Corypheus because I could not stall the power he was gaining, when you ran in. The second you touched the orb, before Corypheus could even understand what was happening, I marked you so you had a chance to live. I stayed with you through your journey through the fade, helping you as you lost Dorothea. You were sad and angry and pissed at the world. As you were about to exit, I erased your memories of the void. Sadly a demon took the conclave memories leaving you completely clueless.” She says and I lower my head. “And how does this relate to my death?” I ask softly and Andraste sighs. “Elven magic, especially the elder magic of the original Elven gods, was strong, stronger than mine. Solas knew how to exploit that and that killed you. We tried and slow it down, but you yourself control the power, and pregnancy was a trigger to awaken the magic. Solas was smart and exploited it all, killing you. We could not slow or stall it.” She says, regret filling her voice. “And what now?” I ask and Maker looks at me. “There are many options, but I first want to know. Is there a wish you have regarding your earth life?” He asks and I nod. “If my daughter ever finds herself in a tough spot, I want to be there for her. Be it in a vision or just sleeping next to her and holding her even if she cannot feel me.” I say softly and Andraste looks at Maker, who just looks at me. “Then I will not even suggest half of the things I had drafted up to be good ideas. Consider it done.” He says and I nod. “Wait, what did you mean with ‘suggesting’ things?” Andraste asks and Maker looks at her. “She gave her life for our cause, like every servant of the light we choose. She has played the Orlesian game, and survived. She has done a political dance with Tevinter, Corypheus and many other powers, and survived. She survived most of the torture we created.” He says and rises, Andraste with him. “We did it a while back, resurrected someone to serve this Inquisition. And many more times we did it. Why can’t I do the same for our daughter, who was a little one depending on her?” He asks Andraste and I feel hope filling me as I rise as well. “I suppose.” She says and then looks at me. “Who will her tether be?” Andraste asks and Maker looks at me as well. “Her husband. Let them live happily together with their daughter and end together.” He says and I frown. “Tether me to Cullen? What do you mean?” I ask a little confused. “We will send you back to your daughter. Alive.” Maker says softly and I freeze. “You what?” I ask, surprise and hope colouring my voice. “We love you and would love for you to stay here. But it is the least we can do for the torture we put you through.” Andraste adds and I hug them. “Thank you.” I whisper, tears of happiness filling my eyes. 

It takes a while but soon I am led back to the garden. Andraste walks me to the pond and lets me sit in it. “It is a brief spell. It will wipe names and certain memories. I selected them. It will remove you seeing the battle of Skyhold, our names, what we told you about who you are, and that we send you back. All you remember is walking around here and that you are bound to Cullen to live and die.” Andraste says and I nod. “You will wake up about 5 days after the battle in the cellar underneath Josephine’s office, your body buried in ice to await your burial with every dignitary ever. This resurrection does come with one thing. You will never be cold, because you wake in ice.” Andraste says and I nod. She lays me down and gently kisses my head. Maker walks up and grabs my hand. “We will watch over you at every chance we have.” He says and I nod. They both hold my hands as Andraste start a chant. I relax and soon I am engulfed in blackness again. I just hear their voices telling me that they love me and that they will be with me. Then a sickening fall starts and I just let go, and do not hold to any hopes as memories fade and I soon do not remember anything of the last few days.


	23. Chapter 23

Skyhold – 5 days after the battle

I was in a weird state. I feel blank, not sure what is or was happening. I hear voices, cries of a baby, people touching me and it was freaking me out. My body does not respond to my will but I keep trying. Suddenly I feel like a mental blockage was lifted and I open my eyes. I am in a dungeon-like room, candles lightening up the place. I shoot up in confusion, a primal fear burning inside me. A hooded figure grabs a bow and knocks in an arrow, spurring me into a sprint and into a hallway. I find a flight of stairs and rush up it. A shout from the dungeon calls for backup as I dart through a door into an office where a woman in golden robes is working, looking up as I dash in and rising with an “Inquisitor? What is happening?”. I turn around, crash through a second door and into what looks like a main hall. People jump up and draw swords in what looks like shock and confusion, but my fear keeps me running. People calling my name as I dart out, jump off the fleet of stairs and rush down the camps and slide under the closing gates onto the gate before I come to a halt as no one is seen on it. I look down to see I am in a white, flowy dress that has short sleeves. I am barefooted and now small red cuts decorate the clear skin on my feet. I look around in calm as I take in the mountains. “Inquisitor?” I suddenly hear and I turn to face the voice. The same figure that was holding guard in my dungeon walks calmly and cautiously towards me. It takes me a few seconds before I recognize Leliana. “What has happened?” I ask in confusion and she nears me, showing her hands as to say she means no harm. “We need you to calm down.” She says gently and I step back. “I cannot. I am supposed to be dead.” I say, fear creeping back up. She nods and holds her hand for me to take. I reach out and she smiles. “Are you cold?” She asks as she holds my hand and I shake my head. “I am not.” I whisper and she nods and walks us back to the gates. “Wait here. Dorian might want to check you first.” She says and I nod. The gate rises and Josephine, Cullen, Iron Bull, Sera, Cassandra, Varric, Cole, Blackwall and Dorian walk onto the bridge, Cullen holding a little pink bundle. “Cullen.” I say and start running towards him, but Leliana holding me back. “We need to make sure you are not a demon or a spirit.” She says softly and I bite my lip as I feel a pull to him and the baby he is holding. “Make it quick.” I command and she nods and signals Dorian to come forth. “I am sorry, your Worship.” He says and lays his hand on my chest over my heart and sends magic through my body. I bite as my muscles tense, and suddenly I feel my whole body being sore. “She is not an undead, if anything, she feels quite divine.” He says and I lean on Leliana. “What is it?” She asks and I sigh. “Whatever Dorian did, it made my body realise I birthed a child Maker knows when, and is now trying to kill me.” I choke out through gritted teeth and she signals Cassandra towards us. “Help her to Cullen’s office, it is the nearest place with a bed.” Leliana commands and Cassandra helps me walk towards the gate where quite a few people are waiting. As we walk through, they applaud and cheer as we walk through the courtyard. People make way and we get to Cullen’s office not much later. Cassandra looks at the steep ladder and then turns to me. “Hug me from behind, over the neck and hold on tight.” She says and I do as she says and without too much difficulty she climbs up and lays me on the bed. She then rushes down to help Cullen up with the baby. I get comfortable in a half-sitting position against the three pillows on his bed. Cassandra hands me the babe as she returns up and I cradle her with a smile and look at her eyes. “She has already grown.” I say with a surprised tone and Cullen smiles. “She is quite a little heartbreaker.” He says and I signal him closer and kiss him as the rest of our friends climb up. “So, what happened?” I ask softly and Leliana sits down and pets my lower leg. “You died, Josephine immediately started wrapping little Alexandra in her blankets to ensure she was warm and made a run for it with Blackwall, Sera and Dorian. Cullen broke the news of your passing and announced that Solas was your killer. The men suddenly snapped into shape and action, finding some kind of anger to avenge Solas. We fought and did amazing, when Ferelden’s armies and the Wardens joined the fight, attacking the army Solas had brought from the back, resulting in chaos, giving us the chance to find Solas and kill him. The Queen has helped with keeping Solas in a sphere he could not escape, while Cullen killed him. After that everyone pretty much surrendered and we imprisoned the important leaders and have send Solas’ body on a fall from the bridge.” She says and I let out a sigh of relief. “So we are safe?” I ask and she nods. “And what happened with you?” Cassandra asks and I shrug. “I don’t know. I just remember dying. There is this gentle female voice telling me that there is a tether keeping me alive and that she tethered me to my husband, and then I woke up in complete confusion.” I say and Cullen looks at me. “Tethered?” He whispers, a look of disbelieve and sadness on his face. “Tethered.” I answer and he hugs me. “You are alive because you are linked to me?” He asks and I shrug. “I suppose.” I whisper and he kisses me with this fear that he’ll lose me. “I love you.” I whisper as soon as he lets go and he smiles. “I love you too.” He whispers before someone coughs. “This is all very romantic, but we have a problem. There are a lot of Royals, Imperials, Nobles and chantry members who are here for the burning of your body, who just saw you run through Skyhold. We have loads of questions to answer.” Dorian says and I look at my dress. “This is in no way appropriate to talk to them, in this dress.” I say softly and Josephine steps forward. “We had a dress made for you to wear to your burial. It is one made for your post-labour body. I could have it brought to here and that you change before you address the nobles?” She suggests and I nod. Immediately the men of the Inquisition, minus Cullen, dash for the ladder while the girls remain with Cullen. “We are happy you are not dead.” Leliana says before making her way out with Cassandra. Josephine and Sera remain. “What is it Sera?” I ask and she just hugs me without warning, just briefly before stepping back. “Don’t scare me like that again assh-… I mean bad Inquisitor.” She says and tenderly looks at Alexandra. I turn to Cullen, who nods and smile. “Would you like to watch her as I get dressed?” I ask and Sera looks at me, eyes wide. “You trust me with your baby?” She asks, shock evident in her voice. I nod. “I trust you with my life, so I trust you to hold my child for a few minutes.” I say in a teasing tone as I hand Alexandra over. Alexandra turns a bit and gets comfortable against Sera and falls asleep. The blonde sits down on the bed and holds her as Cassandra returns with the dress. “Josie, can you help her into it?” Cullen asks and signals Sera to follow him and helps her and the babe down. Josephine helps me rise and out of the white dress into the red one. It is a dress with a deep cut in the back that is filled with beautiful red lace, wide skirts hiding pregnancy fat and long sleeves that have those long ends that almost reach the ground. My loose hair is pinned up into a regal bun and a simple golden necklace with a flame charm is hung around my neck. Josephine helps me into my slippers and then calls for Cullen to help me down. 

We talk for a while in the office to plan how to break the news of me waking up when I hear Vivienne talk. “Vivienne is here?” I ask Cullen and he nods. “Every powerful noble that owes one or two things to you is here.” He answers softly as Vivienne kicks in the door and rushes towards me. “I am sorry.” She says and I feel this warm feeling going through me. Vivienne stops and stares at me. “This is supposed to hurt you as a non-divine, why doesn’t it hurt you?” She asks and the whole group turns to her, anger clear in their faces. “Because I did the impossible and came back from the dead?” I answer coldly and she hugs me. “Then I am so glad you are not dead nor evil.” She says, an apology lacing her voice, and I smile as I hug her back. “So what now?” Cullen asks and I smile. “Now we will tell everyone is Skyhold that I am not dead.” I say and get up with a little bit of a struggle and smile at the group. Sera hands me Alexandra and I walk behind my war council advisors towards the main hall, nerves playing up as people bow to me as I pass them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this is all I have written in advance! I will publish as I write more and more as this is to be handed in as project for school!


	24. Chapter 24

Skyhold, 5 days post-partum

We walk into the hall, every page, squire and handmaiden running to get their noble as I hold my darling daughter and walk towards the throne. “Come with me, stand behind my throne.” I whisper to Cullen, who just nods and smiles at me. Most of my small group of friends remains at the respectable distance, Josephine being the exception and stopping at the stone platform before mine. Cullen and I walk towards the throne and he helps me sit down and lays my skirts in the right way. I breathe a sigh of relief as I feel my muscles relax. The room slowly fills with nobles and our own commanding officers. Leliana walks up to my throne and takes the left side of me and smiles. “Let us do this together.” She says and I nod as little Alexandra wakes and looks at me with her big bright eyes. I coo her for a little bit before giving her my pinky finger to suckle on. “Your Worship?” Leliana whispers and I nod. “Greetings all who have come here for my funeral. I am afraid, but happy, that there will be no funeral today. The Maker has seen it fit to return me to life, for some reason I do not understand. It might be the service to his wife, that I dutifully have served with all my being, or his wish for me to ensure I saw my daughter grow up. Whatever it was, I am grateful that I am alive, and it humbles me that so many nobles and governors of important countries have seen it fit to visit me and salute me one last time. I hope that in the days you all remain I can all give you my thanks. My husband, my seneschal and temporary Inquisitor and I all extend your welcome to Skyhold for how long you need to get back to your respective countries and estates and hope that my sudden resurrection does not scare you too much.” I calmly state and look around. “The Inquisitor will welcome all the nobles personally and thank them. She will however keep it short today as nature has taken it’s toll on her and she is now very tired and wishes to spend some time with her new born daughter.” Josephine says and I smile. She then starts calling names who bow and I thank, a whole thing. At one point Celene and I talk briefly as she holds my daughter for a few moments and I get to thank her personally for all the work she has done. My father is also amongst the nobility we thank today and I invite him to stand next to me. At one point I signal Josie that it is becoming too much and she ends it as my father takes Alexandra. I walk to the door of my tower and the second we are through it, Cullen lifts me and brings me upstairs. Josie helps me change as my father and Cullen make sure little Alexandra is ready for sleep. As everyone but Cullen leaves, I lay my head against the headboard of the bed and he lays Alexandra against my chest. “I’ve missed you.” He whispers and I kiss him. “I am so sorry I had to die.” I say softly and Cullen smiles as Alexandra lets out a few cries. “She is hungry, I’ll go get her so-“ he starts and I shut him off by unbuttoning my night gown and laying Alexandra against my chest, effectively shutting her and Cullen up. Cullen smiles and sits back down. “That is also a possibility.” He says and pecks my temple and then holds me as I nurse. After we lay Alexandra in her crib after I am done nursing her, we talk a little bit about the things that have been happening around the keep and eventually we drift off together.

I don’t wake till the morning comes, as I hear the tiniest of baby cries. I stiffly get up and walk towards the crib as I lift Alexandra and walk to the couch nearby to nurse her. “Morning.” I suddenly hear Cullen say and I look up. “Morning.” I say with a tender smile as Cullen rises from the bed. “You didn’t wake last night, did you hear her cry?” Cullen asks and I shake my head. “I’m sorry, I think this whole dying thing has drained me to be honest. I am so sorry.” I apologize and he smiles. “Nonsense, we have found a few wet-nurses and they took care of her all night.” He says and I frown. “I want to feed her.” I pout and he kisses my forehead. “And you will, but we had 5 days without you.” He gently tells me and I bite my lip. “I am sorry.” I say lower my head, but his fingers gently lift my head and force me to look at him. “Don’t.” He whispers and smiles. “You have given me a gift, and whoever decided to bring you back is my new best friend.” He says and I smile. I finish up nursing and hand him Alexandra. “Let me get dressed.” I say and leave, only to return a bit later in another dress like the one I wore yesterday, only this one is bright green. I take over little Alexandra and let Cullen get dressed as I watch her sleep. It is a little after 9 when Leliana enters with all our friends and family and a lot of breakfast. We decide to eat on the little balcony area in our room and soon Alexandra is passed around as everyone melts. Leliana spends a solid 10 minutes talking to her about when she is old enough she’ll get nugs from Leliana’s own nug farm. Cullen’s siblings spend their time talking about how they will train her to best her father at chess the second she gets old enough and my father and mother, who just arrived overnight, talk about how she is everything they ever wanted as their first grandchild. 

Around mid-morning we make our way down to the main hall where Cullen makes sure I feel like a queen and gives me multiple pillows to sit on and get comfy against. Josephine stands on her post one step lower, Leliana on my left side, Cullen on my right and my family to the wall with my friends. “Shall we commence?” Josephine asks and I nod, as the first nobles are introduced. 

This schedule pretty much holds on for three more days, every few hours a nursing break in Josie’s office. Celene apparently has decided that it is time for her to throw a ball in my honour and she and Josie had the best time planning it while some of the nobles had already departed. I was recovering and my soreness was slowly subsiding. Alexandra a good baby, loving all the attention she gets from everyone. Even Bull, who they had expected to be a tad too intimidating, got her attention as she reached for his horns. Sleeping she preferred to do in Leliana’s, Cullen’s or my arms. Leliana melted as she slept and often if we were looking for either, we would find them together. An artist in our army had at one point decided to paint a portrait of us and made it look like Cullen and Leliana were Alexandra’s and my protectors and we had hung the portrait up in the large main hall. 

The ball is a success, many dancing and eating, celebrating the end of a war. Cullen and I had a few careful dances as my body was not yet fully healed. Celene dazzled, Leliana got to show her shoe obsession to court and Josephine blended in as she always did. Cullen and I at one point agreed to let them do it more often as we had strengthened our position in both knowledge and allies. Leliana at one point personally introduced the Queen Warden of Ferelden to us and we had a fun evening. As I grew tired, Cullen managed to excuses us and get us out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya gurl, back at it. Wrote this at midnight together with a chapter 26. For now I will try to post once per week, unless I have a major buff of chapters (probably won't lol)
> 
> But I hope you like it since I wrote some minor fluff hihi~

12 weeks post-birth

Many things had changed within these walls. The fact that the main courtyard was now unflooded with military encampments was a major improvement. Another improvement was that the original pilgrimage image of Skyhold was restored and it did a lot for morale, to see so many families take the trip to see the inquisition. Often I walked outside to greet them. Bull and the chargers had been roaming, Sera had been doing Red Jenny work, Blackwall had set out to recruit some new Warden recruits, Cassandra had left to rebuild the seekers, Cole was everywhere and nowhere, but usually he was watching over Alexandra, who had taken a major liking to him since she figured out he could get her parents to do what she wanted them to do. Vivienne had retired to her Sunburst throne, Varric now travelled the land for stories about the Inquisition’s influence and Dorian had travelled back home to Tevinter. Leliana, Josie and Cullen had been there for me and I was slowly getting back to my old self. Leliana and I often woke early and if I was done nursing little Alex, we would go for a run or practise archery together. We build a bond that was more than just plain old friendship. At one point she even admitted that she hadn’t been this close with anyone since her Warden Queen. At one point she agreed to teach me to maintain my own spyweb. 

Josie and I on the other hand worked more on diplomatic things. After sending all the announcements of birth and thank cards, we worked on expanding or network of allies and servants. Cullen would often walk in at us planning the next port city where we would offer our services. Josie was also one of the few people who did not mind to turn away if I had to nurse little Alex, together with Cullen and Leliana. Josie was also one of the few people who would beg to babysit the little Alex and often she told the babe stories about her time in Antiva or the adventures we dragged her on. I often snuck into her office and listened to her softly accented voice telling all the stories. 

Cullen took to parenthood quicker than I expected, always needing to know where his little girl was. Every time she woke us he would be the one to get her and bring her to me. He would rise before I did so he could watch over her and often she was dressed before he himself was dressed. She was the entire focus of his world. I was jealous at times, but smiled at the father he is for her. The amount of times he parades her around the main hall would make any mother proud. He even attended the drills of the recruits with little Alex in his arms, making Josie and Cassandra happy as he went a little less hard on them while cradling Alex. He was a proud dad and made me so glad I gave him a little princess.

In the last few weeks we had been planning her official announcement party for the Inquisition and Josie was, as always, in charge. The meeting went something like this:

“Inquisitor, I have one last thing to ask.”  
“Sure Josie, what is it?”  
“Who will be the godparents?”

After which I darted out. It was not that it was new, and it had crossed my mind before, it was just now that I realised that there was a need for a godparent. I approached him over getting ready. “Why would we need one?” was his first question and I lower my eyes.  
“Because we are living a dangerous life. The Inquisition, the world and I need to know there will be people to take care of our little girl if we are gone.” I whispered and he saw me break with insecurities.   
“Of course. I will think over who I trust enough for this task.” He promises me before kissing me.

And so when I wake, I know who to ask. As I nurse, I ask him.   
“What about Leliana, Josie and Cassandra?” He looks up and frowns.   
“What?” He asks and I bite my lip.   
“For godparents. These three ladies would do anything to keep Alexandra safe, no matter the cost.” I say and Cullen gets this weird look over his face before looking at me.  
“I hadn’t considered that. I like it.” He says and I blush.   
He kisses me and takes Alex as she finishes eating and lets her burp before putting her back into her crib.   
“I do have one request though.” He says and I look at him.  
“We will tell them in private.” He says and I nod.   
“Of course.” I say and he smiles as I get dressed and helps me with the boots.  
As he slips the last one on and I tie my hair into a bun he starts talking.  
“I never expected I could have this. Especially after Ferelden’s circle and Kirkwall. And here you are, made me a husband and a father and gave me a whole new purpose. I am so glad I got to know you.” He says and I smile as I cup his cheek and force him to look me in the eye.   
“I was ready to die when I got the mark, I actually was reckless in battle so it would be easier. You made me see that it wasn’t bad to be marked, you showed me that it might have been the best blessing I could’ve asked for. You made me a mother and a very happy wife. You make me strong. You have formed the Inquisitor the people out there see on a daily base. You have shaped not just my armies or my council, you have shaped my actions and my beliefs. You have ensured that I am safe and sound and even in adversity you were ready to defend me. Do not think that because you were the one surviving of the two of us, you failed me.”   
I say and Cullen smiles as he kisses the inside of my wrist before looking up at me.   
“I love you so much.” He whispers and I smile.   
“I love you more Cul.” I whisper and he looks at me with these lovesick eyes.   
“Let’s remarry, in front of our friends this time and with actual guests.” He suddenly says and I frown. “Are you sure babe?” I ask and Cullen nods.   
“I would like nothing more than to watch you walk to me, blushing bridesmaids before you. Actual people happy for us, not just a chantry lay sister who lets us exchange vows before sending us off.” He says and I nod.   
“Of course.” I say and he smiles with that broad smile only he can do.   
“Come on, we have to tell a few ladies that they are about to become a godmother.” He says as he helps me up and hands me his daughter from the crib. 

 

We walk down, crowded by the Inquisition’s friends, allies and members as they see the little girl and both their parents, another shower of well wishes before we manage to get towards the war room. Cullen gets me a chair so I can sit down with little Alex while Josie and Leliana place some markers and discuss some blackmail for a rogue noble house. Cassandra walks in a little bit later, sweat from her morning workout still on her face as she sets her weapons in the rack and hovers over the table. We discuss a few new exploration options and send a convoy to Val Royeaux to aid with the food issues they have. As the meeting nears and end, I get up. “I would like to make one last strengthening choice.” I say and Cullen slips his arm around my waist.   
“What is it, Inquisitor?” Cassandra’s thick Nevarran accent asks and I look at Cullen.   
“We were wondering if the three of you would do us the honour of having you as the god mother for our little Alexandra.” I ask and Josie almost tackles me to the ground, in a hug.   
If it wasn’t for Cullen and his gift of catching me, me and little Alexandra would be on the ground. “Of course.” Josie cheers and Cassandra’s tough façade slips as she nods.  
“I would be honoured.” She says and we turn to Leliana, who just stands frozen.   
“You think I would be a good fit?” She asks us and continues.   
“I don’t have a clean track record like Josie, I cannot fight and defend like Cassandra.” She says and I stop her.   
“No, you cannot. But you could make her vanish to never be found by anyone if needed. You would love her for me, you would protect her in a way Josie and Cassandra can’t.” I say and Cullen nods. “You have saved us so many times, always able to keep missions off record so we could arrive before someone would shower us in a bloody welcome. I do not trust spies, as you have taught me. But I do trust you, Leliana.” He says and I lean into him and snuggle into the fur of his cloak.   
Leliana courtesies and smiles. “I would be honoured.” She says, emotions of happiness replacing her mask.  
Cullen then decides to break the news about our re-wedding. “We will also need a few volunteers for a romantic wedding, especially the planning will be needed.” And this time Josie tackles him to the ground.   
“Why remarry each other?” Cassandra asks me in confusion. I smile.  
“We want to put Solas and my death behind us with everyone who matters. Our original vow was ‘till death does us apart’, and it did.” I say and Cullen smiles.   
“And to be honest, we would feel bad if we just eloped again.” He jokes and Josephine giggles.  
Cassandra and Leliana share one look before Cassandra surrenders.   
“It does sound extremely romantic.” Cass admits and I smile as Leliana immediately turns to Josie to start planning things.


	26. Chapter 26

7 months after birth

People have been coming and going. Josie, Leliana and Cassandra had been planning for the event of this year. The official introduction of our daughter to the world, followed a day later my our re-marriage.

Alex had started to crawl her way through Skyhold and we had given her a room for herself in the tower my room was situated in. Leliana often went in there to play with her, trying her best to be a good godmother to the girl and often brought gifts. Thanks to Leliana, Alex would never be without plush animals as an assortment of ravens, nugs and lions decorated her room. Josie had been overly worried planning the two religious ceremonies and only saw her goddaughter when I brought her to the meetings, where she would take the little girl in her lap and let her play with some wooden blocks. Cassandra was the one who saw Alex the most, besides me and Cullen, as she often took the little girl to walk around and show her the keep if Cullen and I were busy.

It was the night before the Andrastening of Alex and Cullen was coddling her like there was no tomorrow. “You do know she will only be presented to Andraste’s flame in the little chapel in the garden, before we announce her in the great hall, right?” I ask with a teasing smile.  
“Yes, but she will have to be presented to the flames without her father.” He says and I smile.  
“I am so sorry, if men could attend I would’ve let you. But not even Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine are welcome.” I say and he smiles.  
“I know, I am just sad that I cannot be there.” He whispers and I smile.

We cuddle through most of the night and when dawn comes, we end it in love making. When it is time for us to get dressed, he quickly armours up and leaves before my handmaidens come in to help me dress in the elaborate dress Vivienne send me. Leliana and Cassandra walk up, followed by Josephine with an Alex in her arms. “The troupes have arrived.” Leliana jokes as she helps me up.  
I laugh and rise so I can take a look at the bag Cassandra carried up. She opens it and in it is a beautiful grey dress with red and golden accents. “No time to waste, mommy. Take your dress and let us help you.” Leliana jokes as I dig up the soft fabric.  
“It is lined with furs on the inside, per my request. The autumns are cold here.” Josie says as I pick up the dress and let the girls work they magic.

The dress is heavy but heaven to wear. The softness of the inside plus the static Orlesian skirts make it not only beautiful but comfortable and as I sit down for Josie to start working on my makeup, it feels like sitting on a cloud. Just as I am about to redo my bun, Josie unties my hair and gasps at the thickness of it. “May I?” she asks and I nod.  
She starts brushing my hair and braids it with help of Leliana into a network of delicate braids. They then help me up and hand me my daughter, just as Cassandra finishes dressing her in a white gown with lace trims. The fabric almost seems like a white waterfall as I take my daughter into my arms and look at the ladies. “Let’s go.” I say softly and walk down the stairs, the three girls following me.

As I walk through the main hall, many bow and curtesy as I walk towards the garden. It is a deafening silence, the weight of this moment feelable in the muteness of the people. Guards escort me towards the small chapel in the garden where mother Giselle, Vivienne and her hoard of lay sisters wait for me. Giselle and the lay sisters courtesy, while me and Vivienne just nod at each other. “If I may, inquisitor?” She asks and I smile as I hand over my daughter. She walks into the chapel, I follow and then the mother follows and closes the door. Vivienne kneels in front of Andraste’s statue and lifts Alex, who just looks around in curiosity as Vivienne signals for Giselle and me to kneel next to her as she starts the first canticle, the one of benediction.

_Blessed are they who stand before_   
_The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._   
_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just_

Giselle and I murmur it with her, as this is the chant representing me and Cullen. This is the chant she will grow up with, hearing that her mother was the champion of the just and aided by her father, a peacekeeper. Vivienne continues into the canticle of apotheosis

_With neither blade nor shield, Andraste gave herself up_   
_To her enemies. And Maferath bound his wife's hands_   
_And delivered her to the Archon to be put to death_

A verse to help her remember that though there are times where the unjust rule, the ones that are betrayed will be the ones to burn. It bothers me, knowing I will not be able to protect my child from all betrayal and it hurts me as a mother, but knowing Andraste wakes over her helps me. The last canticle is the one of trial, the one read to every child introduced to the flames of Andraste.

_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade_   
_For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light_   
_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost_

As we finish the last sentence, Vivienne rises and cradles Alex and walks towards the flames, showing her to Andraste. “We wish this child to be safe in the light of your flames, as her mother and father were safe in the light of your flames. We also beg for you to bring her godmothers into your ever watchful light, as we call upon Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, Josephine Cherette Montilyet and Sister Leliana to watch over her if her parent’s flames are extinguished. We ask this, in service of your light. As a thank you, we shall teach her the chant and tell her about you.”  
Vivienne then turns to me and hands me my daughter, who has been peacefully sleeping through it all as she throws a few salts into the flames, greating blue/greenish flames as she hums a song under her breath. Giselle then takes some rosemary from her pouch and steps forward. “With this green blessing, we sisters of the light, ask for you to keep this child safe, that she may never suffer the horrors of war, hunger and poverty and that she may always have a place in your light.”  
Vivienne then turns to me and nods. I kneel in front of the statue and lower my eyes to my child. “I have offered my life in your service, and I will continue to do so. All I ask in return is that my child may know happiness with the people she loves and that she has a safe haven, even if my light does not wake over her. I will pledge you my life, my body and my soul to your service, so that your sacrifice for the Maker shan’t be forgotten.” I pledge slowly before rising.  
Vivienne smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Your child will be blessed, and so will you. You may soon announce to the world what her name and title is, but speak before Andraste, my child.” She tells me with a severe tone.  
“This child of light shall bear the name Alexandra Mealux Rutherford, child of Lord Cullen Stanton Rutherford-Trevelyan, Duke of Skyhold and Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan-Rutherford, the Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor to the Inquisition of new as ordered by Divine Justinia V, wife to Lord Cullen Stanton Rutherford and Duchess of Skyhold. She shall inherit by birth right the titles of the Bann of Trevelyan and the Duchess of Skyhold.” I answer and Vivienne smiles at me.  
“The Maker and his Bride has blessed her with all the light in the world. Go, announce it to the world.” She speaks

And so I exit the small chapel, immediately accompanied by the Divine, my two advisors and a Lady Seeker, a hoard of lay sisters and two veterans of the war on the Elder One towards the main hall. We have to wait as Josephine has to announce our arrival first, so everyone can stand in order. We stand there for a few minutes before the door opens and a herald speaks. “Here enters Lady Inquisitor, followed by Sister Leliana, Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Divine Victoria and the witnesses of the Andrastening of the young daughter of Lady Inquisitor and Lord Cullen Rutherford.”  
I walk in first and smile as I see Cullen near my throne. I wink his was as I make my way past the hordes of nobles and inquisition members towards my husband. The lay sisters stop midway with following, taking their place with the Chantry members. Next up is Vivienne, who stops in the front of the crowd to take her place in the ‘important people row’, next the three women stop at the lowest platform of the dais before I make my way to Cullen and hand him his daughter. “How was she?” He whispers and I smile.  
“Amazing.” I whisper and turn to the crowd who has gathered as Cullen smiles.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, nobles of Thedas and members of the inquisition. Today it is with pleasure that I announce that Andraste herself has shone light over our darling daughter. Her name means to ward evil off and our light, and she shall have 3 godparents. It is with pleasure that I announce to you all:…” I say and look at Cullen, who frowns as I jerk my head slightly towards the crowd.  
He gets it not two seconds later. “Alexandra Mealux Rutherford.” He calmly booms over the hall.  
I smile and continue. “As our daughter, it pleases me to tell you she shall inherit not just the dukedom of Skyhold, which her father holds, but also her grandfather’s bannorn in Ostwick as it has pleased the old man to continue his bloodline through his youngest daughter. I am also pleased to announce that the three godparents that shall watch over her in the darkest days are familiar faces to those part of the Inquisition. I am pleased to announce that Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, Josephine Cherette Montilyet and Sister Leliana shall be Alexandra’s godmothers.” I solemnly state.  
Cullen smiles and holds his girl, who is slowly waking up. “Tomorrow I shall retake my vows to my wife, who has died birthing my daughter, to promise to her and the maker that I shall always be there. For now, I will retire while I let my wife’s anxious wedding party drag her off to Maker knows what. We thank you, and hope you will see our daughter grow as we have seen her so already.” He says, hands me Alex and runs off with Blackwall, Bull, Cole, Varric and Dorian. Sera and Vivienne walk forward from the now departing crowd as Leliana takes Alex from my arms and lets her sit on hers while Josie blindfolds me and lets Cassandra lift me to god knows where, as all I can sense is the laughter of people as I try and fight the firm grip Cassandra has on me while she walks somewhere and then up some stairs…


	27. Chapter 27

Mere hours before the wedding

Cassandra dropped me on something soft as I heard the ruffling and squawks of Ravens. “If we are in the rookery, you could just let me walk here.” I murmur with a sigh as Cassandra’s calloused hands pull off my blindfold.   
I gasp as I see the rookery transformed. The many crates have been pushed and piled together to form another wall near the fences that protect people from falling down the stairs or into the big hole in the middle. One big chest has been placed near Leliana’s work station and several cots have been placed in the room, including one crib. Sera laughed as she saw my face. “Ahw damn it Inky, we worked so hard for a reaction and all you give is an open mouth?” She laughs as she takes Alex from Leliana and Alex Immediately starts reaching for the blonde hair Sera hasn’t tucked away.   
“So, why kidnap me here?” I ask gently and Vivienne smiles.   
“For your bridal shower, of course! You robbed us of one last time, and we definitely need to make that up.” She says as she undoes her Divine robes.   
“Also, I need something to distract me from doing TWO divine duties in TWO days for you.” She adds and I laugh.  
“You offered yourself.” I say with a teasing smile and Josie snorts a very unlike laugh.   
“That is because she is Divine Victoria and she wouldn’t have you settle for anything less than her Perfection self.” Josie says as she hugs me from the side and drags me to one of the cots and sits me down.   
“We have gifts!” Cassandra suddenly exclaims and I frown as they laugh. 

And so we sit down on the cots as they all hand me packages. Sera got me some lingerie (as suspected) but also a new quiver that is twice as large as my current one and has “inquisitor” stitched into it. Josie has an assortment of furs and soft fabrics to satisfy my need for constant softness near my body. She also got me a few books from Ostwick about the history of the city and my family. Vivienne got me an assortment of Orlesian dresses, ranging from warm formal wear to lighter and more airy ones to even maternity dresses. “Subtle hint you want another child from me?” I tease and she nods.   
“We can skip the bedding ceremony tomorrow night since we already know you two are doing it and are capable of conceiving. In fact, I would be surprised if it took you two longer than a year to conceive again.” She easily states.  
I turn red and look away as Leliana laughs. “The Inquisitor will start whenever she feels well enough for it Vivienne, not sooner.” Cassandra briskly announces and I nod.   
“But what even is this bedding ceremony?” I ask and they look at me.   
“In the marches all we had was one where we would bring bride and groom to groom’s bedroom, is that the same here?”   
Leliana frowns. “Not exactly.” She says as she rises to one of her selves in the corner of her room and grabs a book, flips through it and walks back.   
I take it and read the paragraph and frown. “The bride’s father, mother, in-laws and the person who married them actually witness it? Ew, you are gross.” I say and flip the book shut, earning a symphony of laughter from the girls.   
“Be glad, I wouldn’t have wanted to witness that for a million sovereigns darling, even if Cullen is good eye candy.” Vivienne says and I roll my eyes.   
“Gee, thanks Vivienne.” I murmur and sit down so Cassandra can give her gift. She hands it and I cock an eyebrow at the weight as I unwrap the paper and sigh. “Poetry, Cassandra?” I ask and she blushes.  
“Not just any poetry, forbidden poetry. Cassandra, we have worked together and you haven’t given me a gift like this.” Leliana teases Cassandra and I smile at the poor warrior.   
“Thank you, Cullen and I will like this.” I say with a playful smirk and she pushes me.

A few hours later and Josie hands us what she calls ‘the good wine from home’, and Antivan red. Sera immediately gets hammered while I casually sip every now and then. “So tell us, is Cullen as gifted in bed as he is with a sword? We know he is a former templar and that he has to be good with his hands.” Leliana suddenly asks and I almost spit wine over little Alexandra.   
“Good one Leliana dear, how is our favourite commander?” Vivienne adds, that wicked smile she gets whenever she plays the game on her face.  
“None of your concern.” I say with a fierce blush and the ladies start laughing.   
“I am afraid it is dear, my task as Divine goes beyond blessing marriages and already born children. The parents need my blessing too for many healthy children.” Vivienne calmly explains and Sera just manically giggles.  
“Inky doesn’t want to spill the dirt.” She sing songs and I blush even deeper.   
“He is pretty good.” I murmur in defeat and Sera and Leliana give each other a high-five.   
“Come on, spill! We need all the dirty deed information. We’ve heard you two at it before, you know? You two aren’t exactly the most quiet couple ever.” Cassandra says, that look in her eyes she usually gets after reading Varric’s novels.   
“Come ON, Inky, we NEED the information. Since you snatched him up before anyone else could even look at him, this is about as close as we’ll ever be.” Sera begs and Leliana gets this smirk that tells me enough and I spill.

We end up sleeping very little that night as every single time I finish a story, the next one is presented. We discuss Cullen’s abs, his bed routine, his wardrobe choices (at night to be specific), then Leliana’s, Josie’s and Vivienne’s lovers and whatever they do at night (or in Josie’s case, lack thereof, as she is still as virgin as they come) and somewhere during that night we manage to finish a third bottle of wine. We discuss everything we can think off and doze to sleep far too late. Come morning, Leliana and I wake around the same time as Alex cries. I nurse her while Leliana checks her crows an unties a letter from one of the legs of the crows. She reads it and unties the next one. Cassandra wakes not much later, a bit more hungover than me and Leliana but still relatively well. She walks downstairs to get us all some breakfast. She returns about 30 minutes later with a horde of servants who bring food and beautiful red gowns. We wake Josie, Vivienne and Sera, who are extremely hung over. A few healing hands from Vivienne later they feel better as they eat. I pluck at the bacon and the muffin while they gossip and talk about the wedding. Josie sits down next to me at one point and hugs me tightly. “Looked like you needed it.” She whispers and I smile.   
“Thank you, I am a bit nervous.” I say and she smiles.   
“You’ll be fine.” She says and then signals me over to Leliana’s workstation and opens one of the smaller boxes, filled with makeup, and a second one, full of jewels.   
“We’ll take care of you.” She says and hugs me.  
I lean on her shoulder as I feel a few bony arms around my waist, followed my stronger ones around my shoulder and the only pair of non-calloused hands in this room ruffle through my hair while Leliana dives in front of me and cups my face. “We’ll be with you every step down this path.” She says and I nod and she sits me down on her bench.   
“Come on ladies, we have a bride to prepare.” Vivienne says as she picks up a brush and starts untangling my braids and she brushes my locks.

I am put through a whole make-over as Josie and Vivienne work on my hair, Leliana on make-up with Vivienne. Sera babysits my baby girl and feeds her some mashed fruits my daughter deliberately spits up. Around 10 a raven comes in as I rise to get dressed in my last bit of underlayers. Josie and Cassandra help me in the korset as Leliana hands me a letter. I read it calmly while complying with whatever Cassandra and Josie are doing. 

Dear daughter,

With regret I must inform you that we will not make it to Skyhold in time. Our cart has broken and we have no ways of fixing this. We are currently near Redcliffe and we are hoping to get another cart soon, but we will be late. I am so sorry, and so let me give you the wisdom I would have given you if I was next to you now.

Married life is a dance, and a difficult one. Many have spun a web out of less, and succeeded. You and your husband already have given married life a shot and have had happiness within those years. There are days where I am jealous of the bond the two of you share. Keep communicating and keep in touch on what is happening separate from each other, and find a common ground in this. There will be an uncountable amount of fights over the smallest things, and that is okay. But do not forget, at the end of the day you both remain human. 

Now walk down that isle and in the light of Andraste pledge your lives to each other, find happiness and do all I couldn’t do.

Your father

I turn to Leliana and she has that horrible apologetic look she can shoot people. “I am so sorry, if I had known earlier I would’ve ensured there would be someone to walk you down the hall.” She says gently as Josie reads over my shoulder as I cast my eyes down.   
“What if we level the parties more? Cullen has one too many of the guys for us to match, we could ask one of the guys to walk the Inquisitor down the aisle.” Josie suggests and I shoot up.  
“Dorian. Get Dorian. He wouldn’t mind.” I plead and Sera nods as she hands Alexandra over to Leliana and dashes down the stairs towards Cullen’s old offices.  
In the meanwhile Vivienne and Josie signal that I can get up as they put petticoats on the ground. I put the two they have laid out on and they tie it. Cassandra then opens the chest and pulls out this cream dress that looks to be made out of silks, velvets and soft ivory furs. The sleeves look to be bell sleeves that end nearly on the ground, the neckline modest and the skirts wide. It looks more like a long jacket by the way the fastenings seem to look. I turn and the girls help me in. Just as Vivienne is tying the last laces in the front and Cassandra finishes lacing up the back of the dress, Sera returns with Dorian in tow. Dorian gasps as he sees me and immediately hugs me. “My dear Vivienne and Leliana, I could not have done this better.” He says as he turns me around to take a look at the delicate bun Josie has made out of braids.   
“Let’s get the girls in their gowns and lets get this wedding on the aisle!” I exclaim and rush to get the girls into their gowns while Vivienne sneaks off to get ready for her holy duty.


	28. Chapter 28

_the moment of truth_

To be honest, I haven’t been this nervous in years. Even though Cullen and I have been married for 4 years, this is a nice way to celebrate it and give him the wedding he wanted. Dorian walks up to me as I stand in Solas’ old rooms and look at the paintings. “Are you ready?” He asks and I turn to him and shake my head.

“To be honest, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” I say and smile at him. “Too many people for my taste. But it is what Cullen wanted, so I’ll give it to him.” I say and Dorian turns me to face him and his magic suddenly soothes me. “Calm, it is just Cullen. The rest are people who have no life so they leech off yours.” He says as he adjusts my veil.

“You have walked the fades, birthed him a child, died and come back to life. If there is anything you cannot do, we have yet to experience it.” He soothes and I lower my eyes as he pulls me in for a hug.

“Now, go out there and show everyone what the Inquisitor does when she is happy.” He says and I look up at him.

“Remind me to name one of my children after you.” I say and he laughs.

“That is a promise, Inquisitor.” He says between two breaths and takes my arm. “That is a promise.”

 

Leliana, Cassandra, Sera and Josie set out first in their beautiful red and white dresses. For Leliana we added a few dagger sheaths and Cassandra has a short sword hidden in one of the pleads in this dress, precaution first in events like these. The bouquet of Crystal Grace, Elfroot, Blood Lotuses and lilies in my hands, on my left side Dorian as we wait for the queue for us to go. A band sets in the march and the door swings open as Dorian and I walk out. The nobles bow as we exit the small room and through the veil I cannot see more than a few moving humans, no distinctable faces or traits. As we tread through hall, I hear my daughter giggle in the distance and Dorian has to hold me back from running towards her. “Come on princess, we are almost there. You are doing amazing.” He whispers and continues moving.

As we near the more important people, the bowing stops and I smile and try to not look to everyone, my eyes finding Cullen in his armour. He looks to be in the red and golden uniform of the Inquisition that is modified to attach his pauldrons with fur and his bracers. A new pummel and sheath on his side indicates that the men have ensured he is as handsome as always. As we bridge the last few meters, Dorian squeezes my hand and near the dais, he stops us completely. I first hand my bouquet to Cassandra and then turn to face Dorian so he can lift my veil. Before walking to his spot, he pecks my cheek and smiles gently. “Go marry your man.” He whispers and then turns to give Cullen my hand. He takes it and squeezes it gently in a soothing manner as he walks me up towards Divine Victoria. Vivienne’s smile is bright, as is the sun who is lighting up the whole dais in sunlight. “Dear members of the inquisition, nobles of Ferelden and Orlais, King Alistair and his Queen Warden, Empress Celene. Today we have gathered to let two flames become one in the light of Andraste and the Maker.” Vivienne starts, but all I can see is Cullen.

 

At one point during the ceremony, we kneel on the special stools as one of the canticles is read and Vivienne hands us a candle and smiles at us. “Andraste herself pleases to light the souls of these two beautiful people. She has blessed them with many lights, large and small. I now ask that the groom lights up the candle to bring the bride under his light.” She calmly asks as Cullen grabs the lighter and makes fire. I look at him as I feel the warmth of the candle. “Maker and his bride, bring these two under your wing and make them one, that one may live with the other in happiness and that they may serve the call you have given them.” She finishes as she signals us to rise and Cullen helps me up.

“Bride, if this man is the one you wish to call your husband, dim the candle and take him as yours. That your children may be his and that all you own shall be his, and his property shall be yours.” Vivienne speaks and I do not lose eyecontact with Cullen as I blow the fire out. “I now pronounce this man and this woman married, one flame until eternity. Mr and Mrs Cullen Stanton Rutherford-Trevelyan.” She says and I pull Cullen in for a kiss, which he greedily returns as the audience whoops and cheers.

I smile against his lips and pull back to meet his eyes. “Wife.” He growls and I smirk. “Husband.” I whisper back and he kisses me again, before turning us and wrapping an arm around my waist to wave at the crowd that has gathered to see us. I wave at the crowd and lean against Cullen.

 

As we walk down the hallway, Cassandra hands me my bouquet before walking behind me to put the train of the dress straight. People throw flower petals over us as we walk down the aisle and into the courtyard where even more people stand. It is the small platform where we stop and wave at everyone. Suddenly Cullen turns and captures my lips earning hoots and cheers from everyone. I snake my arm around his neck to pull him closer while he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. We eventually break apart as Cassandra gives a polite cough and I blush and dive between Cullen’s fur. While Sera makes a crass comment, Leliana and Josie giggle and we walk down into the lower courtyard to greet the soldiers and all the others. Blackwall at one point signals us over towards the stables. Sera takes my flowers and I lift my dress so I can dash to him. As we enter, two majestic harts stand in the middle as they look around, red and brown with blue accents. “A gift from the Elvhen in the Dales as a gift to your worship. The Halla were sadly impossible to get here in time.” Blackwall says and I gasp as I walk closer to one of the two majestic creatures and gently pat it’s nose.

“What are their names?” I ask and Blackwall smiles.

“That one is Huro, the other one is Abela.” He explains while Cullen moves towards Abela.

“Storm and breath? Beautiful names even though it is Elvish.” Sera complains and I smile as I pet them.

“Makes sense in our case.” Cullen murmurs and I giggle.

“Did you know, your Worship, that the Elvhen ride these harts even if they are pregnant. They have the ability to sense when to ride more carefully. Many Elvhen also see them as a sign of fertility, especially if they seem to like you.” Leliana says and I turn towards her.

“So this is their way of saying ‘give us another baby inquisitor’?” I ask and she lowers her eyes and nods.

I look over my shoulder to Cullen. “Hope you are up for some baby making my love, it seems the world needs it.” I joke and he bites his lip and shakes his head as he stops himself from bursting into laughter.

“I am always ready for that my dearest!” He yells back and I smile as I turn to Blackwall.

“Put them next to my Fereldian Charger. I’ll take care of them myself.” I pledge to them and Leliana nods.

“I’ll make sure they get that sentiment on their thank-you card.” She says and takes me by the arm and leads me out of the stable to the masses.

 

By the time we make our way back to the main building, it is late afternoon and my feet are killing me. I beckon one of the pages forward to fetch my hunting boots and follow Cullen inside to hang with the more prominent members of the inquisition and the two royals who had been invited per Leliana’s request. As I made some small talk with Celene, the page returns with my boots. I excuse myself and get out of the uncomfortable heels and into the soft and supple boots and sigh as I rise. Cullen storms in not three seconds after I put on my second boot. “Are you okay?” He asks and I nod.

“I was just changing boots.” I say and Cullen closes the door and stalks up towards me.

“Is that all?” He asks and lowers to rise my dress.

“Yeah.” I whisper as he slips his hands up my skirt and smirks.

“Are you su-“ He starts and Leliana slams the door open.

“After dinner love birds.” She says and I rise and wink at Cullen as I walk into the hall.

 

The rest of the afternoon goes easy on us and nearing tea time Cassandra grabs my attention with a point towards the servants quarters and an eating motion. I nod and signal Cullen to come closer. He returns to me and whispers “Cake?”, to which I nod.

“Dear guests.” I start with a slight hardness in my voice to come over the sounds of laughter, conversation and music and they all turn our way and Cullen smiles.   
“Let me do this.” He whispers and turns to the crowd. “My wife and I are so glad you all could be here today, and today was definitely one of the most beautiful days of my life, barely being bested by the birth of our daughter.” He charismatically starts and I lean into him and he wraps an arm around me.

“Today is not just a day of laughing and having fun, but also one of good food. So, a wedding cake is part of that.” He says and the servants roll in a massive white cake with sugar work roses on them. He helps me down and takes one of Leliana’s daggers, which she hands him, and cuts a slice of cake.

I let him feed me a bite before I take the rest of the small part of cake and feed him. He gets a bit on his nose and I lick it off and he laughs as I giggle. The crowd cheers and laughs as he kisses me. Suddenly I feel a tug on my skirt and I look down to see Alex looking at the cake. I lift her and Cullen feeds her a bit of the cream filling. She starts moving in this wobbly way, to indicate she has a bit of a sweet tooth for it. The crowd “ahwwws” as I show her to the audience. Her eyes grow big and she hides in my shoulder as we all melt from her adorableness. Leliana laughs and takes her over and she now hides in Leliana’s neck as Cullen and I make way towards the dance floor for our first dance.


	29. Chapter 29

_Wedding day_

As the sunset came closer and closer, the servants started placing the tables in place and sorting out where who sat. Many of the lesser allies and friends of the Inquisition were kicked out in favour of place. Our inner circle and advisors were seated on the main table, together with the Royals of Orlais and Ferelden. The rest was seated in by ranking. As Leliana oversaw that happening, Cullen and I escaped for a little to take a breath of air in Josie’s office. The rest of our friends came with us and we all had a few moments. Sera tossed her heels through the office and opted to go barefoot the rest of the evening, Josie helped with Alex’s diaper and Dorian was complaining about the fashion of the nobles to Vivienne, who mostly agreed. Cullen stood next to me as the rest was chaos. “We did it, without stage fright this time.” He jokes and I smile and lean against him.

“Makes me wonder why we eloped the first time.” I said softly and he kisses my nose.

“Because we both weren’t ready.” He said softly as Mia, Rosalie and Branson walked in with little Stanton, who immediately walked towards Josie with Alex.

“Brother, sister.” Mia said and then hugged us and I smiled as I hugged her back.

“I trust you liked it here?” I asked and Branson rolled his eyes.

“I think at least 5 nobles approached me if I wanted to marry one of their daughters since ‘my seed is strong and they did not see my wife with me’. I turned them all down politely.” Branson said with agitation clear in his voice and I shrugged.

“They were like that with us too, probably even worse. I believe at one point Josie rejected marriage proposals more than she treated any other request.” I teased and Josie walked back with the two little ones.

“You are not wrong. We had many proposals for your hand in marriage from several nobles and members from the Orlesian and Ferelden courts.” Josie said as she hands me Alex.

I laughed and smiled as Alex nestled against me and shyly looked at the many people in the room.

 

I walk back in with Cullen snaking an arm around me as I hold, the now sleeping, Alex. People “Aw” as we walk in and towards the large main table. Cullen helps me into my chair so I can sit without disturbing Alex. The rest of the girls sit down around me and every now, they coo at the sleeping Alex. Leliana, directly next to me as maid of honour (for spy reasons of course), coos at little Alex and smiles as Alex grabs one of the fingers she holds out before sleeping on. We all giggle and as dinner is served, Leliana pries her finger loose to eat. I eat as well as I can and Cullen feeds me. During the main course, Cassandra comes and calmly takes her over. “I’ll take her. Enjoy.” She says as Alex wakes and now looks at her and tries to grasp the few blue peaks of her hair. Cassandra smiles and I nod and mouth a ‘thank you’ her way.

 

It is nearing dessert time when Leliana and I both feel something is off. Leliana reaches for one of her daggers while I scan the room with my steak knife at the ready. A few seconds pass by and I feel cold metal against my throat while Josie screams. “Move and you die.” A cold voice states and I freeze and drop my knife as the war room erupts in panic..

Leliana reaches for my hand, the one I drop underneath the table after dropping my cutlery, and presses a dagger into my hand as she grabbing her second dagger, commanding Josie to calm everyone in the great hall. “What do you want?” I ask, glad to see Cassandra dash out with Sera and Alex, taking the Empress, the King and Queen Warden with her.

“You killed my father, a mage apostate. He was kind and fighting for peace but you killed him with one arrow through his throat.” A female voice replies and I roll my eyes.

“Sorry darling, I do not speak Daddy Issues.” I hiss and turn the knife under the table and stab the person in her thigh.

As she pulls back her hand, I dodge her knife and within seconds work her against the ground in mere seconds. Cullen starts booming commands through the great hall, just as Leliana hands me her napkin to use as . I bind my attacker’s wrists and hand her over to the guards coming our way. “You are hurt, Your Worship.” I hear Blackwall say and I raise a hand and feel my neck.

A very thin and minor cut that barely bleeds. “I’ve had worse.” I murmur and Dorian sighs while Varric, Bull and Blackwall start calming the hall together with Josie.

“Here Inquisitor, I need to pretend to be a good friend.” He says as he hovers a hand over the cut, the weird itchy feeling of skin stitching itself together warming me.

“Who was it?” I ask Leliana and she bows her head. “I have send my scouts to investigate, your worship.” She answers and I nod.

“Well, I am still alive.” I say after some stretching and Cullen pulls me in a bear hug.

“Nothing new darling, it is definitely not the first attack made on my life ever.” I whisper and he meets my eyes.

“Doesn’t matter.” He whispers back and pulls me closer for a deep kiss.

I giggle and cup his neck as I deepen the kiss and I hear cheers and hoots all around me. “Now, I heard from Josie they had apple tarts made for us for dinner, it is a pity if we let these go to waste due to an unfortunate accident.” Cullen whispers as he breaks the kiss and I smile with that love sick smile and nod.

“Feed me?” I ask and I see his irises darken as he gets the double meaning and growls softly.

“Wait for it.” He pledges and helps me sit back into the chair as Leliana returns with my daughter and her two guardians, which she apparently picked up from their hiding spot.

 

Cullen feeds me those tarts and they are an absolute godsend. Somewhere servants start taking the tables out and creating a dance floor. Cullen takes my hand and leads me to the freshly made dance floor where the nobles scatter away from the second we walk up to it. I frown a little and take Cullen’s hand. “They are acting out.” I whisper and Cullen smiles.

“No, they are giving us privacy to enjoy our first dance as Husband and Wife.” He whispers as from the corner of my eye I see Cassandra climb the dais with little Alex in her arms.

“My dearest, most noble and honourable guests, it is my pleasure to introduce two of my dearest friends to you. They have battled fate and found each other through it. Lord and Lady Cullen Stanton Rutherford-Trevelyan, duke and duchess of Skyhold.” She says, pride filling her voice as a soft waltz starts playing.

“I thought you didn’t dance, husband.” I tease and Cullen pulls me closer as he starts dancing.

“For you, I’ll try.” He whispers, reciting the words we said at Halamshiral not even 5 years ago.

He twirls me around until the song is over and Dorian sweeps in to take me from him while Mia takes Cullen for a spin.

 

And so the night continues. From Dorian I spin into Blackwall’s, into Varric, Leliana swoops me next, then King Alistair to be immediately followed by his Queen Warden who finally introduces herself as Elissa. As I finish our dance, Celene finds herself next. “This is definitely not an Orlesian wedding.” She says as I take her into an Orlesian Waltz to the dancefloor.

“I am afraid my husband and I both prefer a culturally diverse wedding, as an Marcher weds a Ferelden, your Imperial Majesty.” I say and Celene looks proud as she dances me around.

“Make him happy. Many in my court would gladly trade places. Give him heirs a plenty. Orlais trembles for the Inquisition, you need a strong manly leader.” She says near the end of the waltz and spins me off into the waiting arms of Iron Bull.

I keep dancing until I end in Cullen’s arms again and smile as he looks ready to get off the dance floor. I drag him off and towards Cassandra. “Where is Alexandra?” I ask

“Josie is tucking her in. Poor little thing fell asleep on Alistair’s shoulder, not even 5 minutes ago. Josie and he are bringer her to her crib now. They have soldiers posted outside her room.” Cassandra says and at the last sentence I visibly relax.

“Thank you.” I say and she hugs me.

“Josie said something about speeches after she returns, after that we’ll send you off to bed.” Cassandra says and smirks as she sees Cullen’s eyes darken.

“Thank you.” I whisper and see Josie return with Alistair.

“Good, you are here. Let’s start with the speeches!” She exclaims and runs towards Dorian, who is chatting with some Tevinter friend of his that serves with his father in the magisterium, and drags him to the dais, dragging Leliana away from Elissa and signalling Varric to come as well.

As soon as they have gathered, music stops and the crowd turns to us on the dais. I lean against Cullen, my arms around his waist as Josie introduces the speeches and pushes Varric to go first. He basically summarizes our relationship and ends with a poem. Dorian goes on about how he felt so protective of me because we were family and that even he was charmed by Cullen. Leliana surprises us with her speech. She talks about our shared bravery, how together we could take on the world and how we took each other and made ourselves whole again. She at one point turns to us. “You gave me hope, all of us, that we would have a love like yours one day. No matter how dark, Corypheus or Solas or just the world, you showed us that it is never to late to commit to each other and everyday we get to see you two smile at each other and at little Lady Alexandra. So instead of telling everyone how you two are, I want to thank you. I want to thank you for melting me down after life had given me a beating. I want to thank you for showing me love can be true and real. I want to thank you for saving me from my tower and getting me back into my shoes obsession. You gave me my friends back and gave yourselves to each other while healing every broken soul you encountered. Thank you, and be happy for the rest of the world who doesn’t get to be this in love.” She ends and I break loose and pull her in a tight hug as the guests cheer and clap.

Josie and Cassandra are crying, Varric is taking notes and from the corner of my eyes, I see Iron Bull and the chargers hide a few Orlesians who are full on sobbing. I hold her tightly for a few moments and let go. “Be happy.” She whispers and I nod.

“Let me finish off this round of speeches.” I start and signal Cullen to come closer.

He smiles and pecks me on my temple and I lean into him. “Today has been amazing, and you all have been part of this amazing celebration. I have loved my husband for a while, even before I officially became Inquisitor. He was what kept me going after Haven fell and I had to face Corypheus alone. He stood beside me when my closest friends shared their burdens with me and I felt like a doll. He made me feel human in times where humanity was sparse. When we were at Halamshiral a little over 2,5 years ago where Divine Victoria asked me to shed some of my forces, my Lord Husband proposed and we eloped, wanting it to be just us. He has given me everything he promised and more. Just now my closest friend and an amazing person told me we gave her hope. But everyone here gave us a cause and you all were our biggest supporter. I love him, and he loves me. And no matter our titles, for me he will always be the one guarding my heart.” I say and Cullen smiles and dips me into a kiss, making me giggle and the hall whoop and cheer.

Josie pulls us apart and starts tugging at Cullen’s sleeve. “Bedding ritual!” She screams as Dorian lifts me and hands me to Blackwall, who tosses me over his shoulder as he walks towards my chambers.

I just enthusiastically wave at the crowd as Branson, Varric, Dorian and Bull walk ahead. Mia, Rosalie, Leliana, Cassandra, Josie and Vivienne start fussing over Cullen as Sera and Cole just look awkward. Blackwall puts me behind a screen in my room and lets Dorian fuss with undoing the dress. Leliana and Cassandra giggle somewhere in the room while Josie is giving commands. I hear Mia and Rosalie excuse themselves as the rest undresses Cullen. At one point, after letting Dorian undo my hair and jewellery and most of the unneeded clothing pieces, he walks out of the room and drags the girls with him. I walk out and face Cullen. “I love you.” I whisper and he smiles and kisses me before lifting me and laying me on the bed, hands above my head.

“Maker, I love you too.” He husks and lowers himself into a kiss.

 

  


	30. Chapter 30

10 weeks after the wedding

 

The newly rewed status has helped me and Cullen a bit too much. Every time we snuck around, it was seen as ‘adorable’ and ‘good for our dukedom to have more heirs soon’, and we gladly abused those rumours to take a while extra before meeting nobles. Josie and Leliana rolled their eyes if we came to meetings half an our late and still looking like a mess.

 

And so Cullen and I spend our days. Somewhere between us making love, working and actively trying to restore faith in Thedas, I also spend time with the children and the sisters teaching them, helping them grasp the basics of reading and writing. And it warms my heart to do this. The missions have lessened and the ones that remain usually can be done with the 4 remaining members of my inner circle: Cole, Cassandra, Sera and Iron Bull. And while the latter was out a lot, he made his base of operations in Skyhold and so I hung out with the chargers every now and then.

 

Cullen had retired the hiring of new recruits and kept training with the ones we had already hired. Often I would watch him spar as the little kids were doing their play time. He loved it and it helped him with his lyrium addiction so it was a win-win situation.

 

Today is another day like that. I spend the morning with the sisters in the small school room we had crafted out of an empty room near the chapel and as the children finished their little writing exercise, I left. So, in my brilliant wifeyness, I decide to check up on my husband. As I walk closer, I see that two men are brawling and hacking at each other, only to seconds later, as one is flipped on his back while the other pins him down, to see my husband’s curls out of order as he keeps the recruit down. I walk towards him and the soldiers part. “Is this how we handle our troops, my husband?” I teasingly ask and Cullen shoots up and helps the soldier on his feet.

“No, I was just showing how weak you are with just a blade and no shield.” He says and I roll my eyes.

“Puh-lease. You and I both know a shield just weights you down. Look.” I say and take one of the practise swords, testing the balance.

I walk into the circle as the men start chanting. “Don’t go easy on me.” I snarl.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He smirks and tries to bash me with his shield.

I side step and block the incoming swing of his sword with mine before kicking my foot in his popliteal. He stumbles and I swing down, only to meet his shield. I dodge his stab at me and twirl around him, launching another attack at his popliteal. He catches my sword with his and pushes me out of balance with his shield. At this point, everyone has gathered to see us go at it. As I regain my balance and dodge his next swing with his blade, I swing for his shoulder, actually hitting him pretty hard and he winces before retaliating with a series of swings, stabs and bashes. I manage to block most and only his last swing catches me off guard as he aims for my legs all of a sudden, tripping me and causing me to fall into the ground while he tries to grapple me. I roll away as he is about to grab me before wrestling him to the ground and grabbing him in a tight hold. “I win.” I tease and Cullen lifts his head to kiss me.

As I lose myself in the kiss, he flips us. “No, I win.” He whispers huskily and kisses me as the soldiers whoop and laugh while we both lose our last bit of breath in the kiss.

As he stops to catch some air and gets up, he helps me up and turn to see that quite possibly all of Skyhold is watching, Bull lifting his tankard our way, Leliana and Josephine giggling on the stairs and Sera with her mouth wide open. “You wouldn’t make a bad swordsman, wife.” Cullen whispers in my ear and I shrug.

“I prefer my bow, commander.” I whisper back before handing the soldier his sword back and walking out of the small gathering towards the stairs of the Main Hall of Skyhold, as Leliana and Josie rush down to greet me and drag me back up to gossip.

 

It is not until dinner that I see him again, a small private affair in our bedroom with just us, Leliana, Josie, Cole and Cassandra. We are casually eating when suddenly Cole freezes. “Warmth, hugs, cinnamon, safe in your arms. Perfume, satin, remind me of home.” He says and Josie flushes and avoids eye contact while Leliana seems to have a mask slipping in front of her.

As Josie is about to speak, Cole looks at Cassandra. “Musky, shyness. He doesn’t see me for the royal I am. He appreciates me wanting to defend myself, if only he did not believe my heart was untakeable. Honey, sweat, the way he holds her.” And this time Cassandra cannot look away quickly enough before Cole looks at me.

“You are becoming a lion, I can feel it. The way he holds her, the way he looks when you hold her. He wants more, but dares not ask. He wants to take you to his family, show you the home he had wished for. You would love the smell.” Cole says and I stop him.

“You are acting out.” I say softly, and Cole shakes his head.

“No, I am acting on what feels right. The Bull told me not to tell you, but you were loud in your thoughts. I want to help.” He says and Leliana rises, lays her napkin on the table and walks out.   
I look at Cullen, mouth an apology and run after Leliana. The sneaky spymaster has already escaped by the way I make my way down, so I stop at my armoury stand to grab my bow and quiver, plus my spare pair and make my way up to her tower. “I don’t want to be disturbed.” Leliana growls and I roll my eyes.

“Good thing you aren’t being disturbed, get up. We are going shooting.” I say and toss her the bow and quiver. She catches them and frowns at me.

“When I get frustrated, Cullen forces me to shoot it off, thought it might work for you too.” I suggest, and she smiles and takes the bow.

 

And so we spend the next hour shooting arrows at targets, ruining some soldiers’ day by hitting their target and barely missing them, until Leliana suddenly speaks. “Elissa told me to be happy and move on. She is married to Alistair because he needed her support for the throne and they are actually trying for a babe. Elissa thought it to not be fair on me if I remained committed to her, so she told me to move on. Josie was there when I got the letter.” Leliana suddenly says and I frown.

“She broke up via a letter? I thought her to be a little more social, to say the very least.” I say while looking at Leliana.

She just nods and releases another arrow at a dummy, hitting it square between the eyes. “She did, and it felt terrible. Josie comforted me and soon she began to check on me quite regularly. At one point I just kissed her, and she kissed back.” Leliana explains and looks at me.

“You deserve it.” I say and hug her, and she hugs me back in reaction.

“Thank you.” She whispers and then looks at me with that smirk. “Also, turning more into a lion?”

I flush bright red and signal her closer. “We are trying for a little one again. Alexandra is nearing her first name day and we want to give her a sibling. To say Cullen is ravaging me on a daily base, would be an understatement.” I say in a hushed tone and Leliana claps me on my back and shoots another arrow.

“Good for you, I want another babe to spoil rotten.” She says and I laugh as I release my own arrow.

 

We return not much later and find Cassandra in a flushed state as Josie looks victorious. “Cassandra likes Cullen!” Josie yells as we walk back in and I snicker as Leliana cocks her eyebrow in question.

Cassandra just nods and Leliana smirks at me. “Oh, he’ll find out soon enough.” She whispers to me, walks to Josie and pecks her on the cheek.

Cullen and Cassandra are the ones to cheer this time and I smile at the table. “Cass, Varric is in Kirkwall right now, right?” I ask and she nods.

“We will need someone to ride out there as soon as possible to establish a new liaison for the Inquisition.” I hint and stand next to Cullen, who rests his head against my ribs with my arm around his shoulders.

Cass shoots up and smiles. “Really?” She asks and I nod.

“Of course, leave at dawn. The sooner the better, right Cullen?” I ask and he nods.

“Take one of Dennet’s chargers, they will bring you there quicker.” He says and she thanks him, excusing herself to prepare for the following morning.

“We’ll be taking out leave as well.” Josie says and signals Cole to follow her as Leliana links her arm with Josie and walks down.

 

The second the group is gone, Cullen sits down on the bed, and I straddle his lap. “You want to go to the South Reach?” I ask softly and he looks at me with a soft nod.

“If possible, I would like to visit Mia, Rose and Branson.” He says softly and his thumb plays with my lip.

I look at him. “I’ll talk to Josie and Leliana. If we can go to Orlais afterwards to settle some camps, I am sure we can visit them.” I say softly and Cullen smiles and excitedly nods.

“Thank you.” He whispers and I kiss him. He easily lays back and pulls me with him. I smirk and start working on taking off his tunic as he rubs his thigh against my privates, eliciting a moan from me.

 

The following morning we see Cass off to Kirkwall with some official documents and a group of soldiers at her side to ensure her safety, followed by a meeting with Josie and Leliana to create a gap for a small holiday of three weeks to the South Reach and a small field trip through Orlais to raise morale. As both Josie and Leliana get excited for us to leave, we decide to leave within the week, together with our mabari Captain Skywoof. Our cat remains in Skyhold with the cooks, who have lovingly named the cat Inquisicat. I smile as our world seems peaceful for once, and send a small thanks to the maker.


End file.
